


Conexión

by keikokeiko1



Series: Almas gemelas [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1
Summary: Universo alternativo de Almas Gemelas.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Almas gemelas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047391
Comments: 55
Kudos: 31





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, esta historia es más compleja que la otra. Es de la cual tengo más escrito. Espero les guste.

La primer mujer vagó por la tierra, desechada del Edén, hasta caer en los brazos de Lucifer.

Las guerras por el dominio del infierno y el peligro de ser eliminados por los ángeles del falso Dios la mantuvieron ocupada... por cientos de años. 

Y en sus idas y venidas del infierno a la tierra, en misiones imposibles, un buen día se enteró de que Eva iba a morir. 

Y por alguna razón necesitó verlo con sus propios ojos. 

Así que tras convencer a Lucifer de que su misión sería en calidad informativa, se disfrazó de serpiente y reptó hacia el lecho de muerte de Eva.

Aún hoy, podía recordar el claro en dónde habían depositado la pálida figura de una anciana. Rodeada de árboles, animales y sus hijos. 

Espió, transformada en serpiente, desde lo alto de una rama, quieta e inmóvil, y escuchó sus últimas palabras. Sus hijos y nietos estaban a su alrededor, no todos. Ya había humanos en la tierra antes del dios falso, pero la sangre de Adán y Eva había engendrado en cantidades ridículas.

En aquellos tiempos, lo que parecía ilógico e irreal era posible y nada extraño. 

Eva había redefinido a la Naturaleza y de la Naturaleza habían nacido tipo de criaturas nuevas. La primer bruja había sido Lilith, la segunda, Eva. Pero sus poderes provenían de fuentes distintas. 

Lilith se alimentaba de cualquier energía, como un vampiro de almas, de sangre, del infierno, de Lucifer últimamente y del fuego infernal, absorbía y canalizaba y además producía por sí misma. 

Un error que el dios falso no repitió con Eva. La segunda mujer de Adán se alimentaba de la luz de la luna y de la oscuridad de la misma, y del falso dios mismo a pesar de que había sido descartada del Edén. 

Sus últimas palabras fueron para sus hijas. Les advirtió que de ellas nacerían humanas capaces de canalizar el poder sanador de la Naturaleza. Y que de ellas dependería el equilibrio y la vida del nuevo mundo. 

-Madre... ¿irás al cielo? -preguntó una de sus nietas.

-No hija... me quedaré en la tierra y viviré en la creación... Y cada vez que necesiten de mi poder, acudiré. -tocó la mano de su nieta y de pronto un haz de luz encegueció a todos los presentes.

Lilith sintió mucha envidia. Porque Eva en lugar de escapar de Adán, lo arrastró con ella a las afueras del Edén y vivieron en vergüenza, pero juntos. Y aunque Adán siguió siendo un imbécil y enseñaba a sus hijos a ser igual de imbéciles, Eva con su santa paciencia logró hacerles entender que debían protegerse mutuamente. 

Tanta paciencia, tanta abnegación por su familia. Tanto parir con dolor un millar de criaturas, humanas, repulsivas y con almas que mil años más tarde se disputarían entre el cielo y el infierno. Y Lilith vio a Eva repartirse en el aire, en mil fragmentos de luz. 

La serpiente, Lilith, observó el cielo oscuro y vio la primer eclipse solar y el aire se llenó de magia. 

Pero no todas las hijas de Eva sintieron esa magia en su cuerpo, tal y como lo sentía Lilith. Solo dos o tres de ellas exclamaron sorprendidas de las sensaciones que emanaban de sus manos y de su piel. Había nacido la magia en la naturaleza, de Eva. 

El poder simple de la doncella eterna, de la madre abnegada y de la anciana sabia. Lo que miles de años más tarde algunas brujas llamarían... Hécate. Pero Lilith sabía mejor, sabía que ese poder no era un alguien, no era un rostro, estaba en cada árbol, en cada río, en cada animal y en las fases de la Luna que Eva admiraba tanto.

De las hijas de Eva y los demonios de Lilith, de las criaturas del bosque y de las humanas sin vergüenza, en algún punto, nacieron las brujas y los hechiceros. 

Lucifer planeó un método para hacerse con la mayor cantidad de aquelarres posibles, uniendo su energía a ellos, esclavizandoles con una promesa de libertad y libre albedrío, como hizo con Lilith (como se la jugó a Eva, pero al menos ésta eligió a Adán hasta el final) 

En tanto otros siguieron tontamente el camino de la luz, brujas sanadoras que luego serían quemadas por la iglesia o proclamadas santas, según la preferencia de los hombres que las juzgaban. En fin, la historia que ya todos conocían.

Lilith permaneció firmemente en el camino de Lucifer. Festejó sus batallas, comandó sus demonios, sufrió sus derrotas. Creyó todas las falsas promesas y creyó también merecer el castigo cada vez que fallaba. 

Pero las recompensas eran tan satisfactorias, la sensación de formar parte de algo tan importante como lo era la administración del infierno le hicieron pasar por alto e ignorar los abusos de Lucifer. Lo justificaba incluso. Estaba tan ciega. 

Solo se dió cuenta de la pieza de ajedrez sacrificable en la que se había convertido cuando ya la posibilidad de ser la consorte se volvió nula. 

Cuando intentó reaccionar, abrir los ojos, tuvo miedo. Y se dió cuenta muy tarde que el respeto y la admiración por Lucifer se había vuelto terror y sumisión. Dejó de concebir otra realidad y se resignó a su papel. 

Entonces pensaba en Eva, y en cómo ninguna de las dos había logrado vivir la verdadera libertad. En cómo se habían sacrificado por un ideal y nunca por sí mismas.

Hasta que conoció a Sabrina Spellman, la mocosa que pateó el tablero de ajedrez para arruinar el juego para siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario es sumamente apreciado. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo. Digamos que Faustus y Lucifer si son derrotados en la temporada 3 y Sabrina deja a Lilith a cargo. No hay embarazo (me daña la psique pensar en Faustus y Lilith... Ugh).


	2. Henos aquí nuevamente, qué mala suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Una persona que aguante ese malhumor que se trae, tendría que ser un santo'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina se pasa de lista, esto es el capítulo.

-Pero entonces yo no era una bruja completa era una media bruja a medio camino... -Sabrina explicaba a su tía Hilda pero más bien parecía hablarse a sí misma- Ahora soy una bruja completa y quizás esta vez sí funcione. Además, mi padre nunca tuvo su explosión de colores con mi madre y sin embargo era amor verdadero ¿no es así?

-Cielo, decir que no hubo una explosión es un poquito... no es mentir pero... tampoco sucedió así -Hildegard Spellman siempre se armaba de paciencia cuando llegaba a esta parte, porque Sabrina nunca lo entendía del todo - Edward dijo que no sintió lo mismo que todos los hechiceros sienten, pero nunca nos terminó de explicar cómo fue que lo supo.

-Pues porque lo sintió en su corazón, tía, como lo sentí con Nick o con Harvey pero como llevo sangre humana...

-Sabrina -su tía Zelda bajó el periódico, un poco harta de la actitud de la adolescente a tan tempranas horas del día - Si no puedes diferenciar lo que sentiste con Harvey o con Nick al tocar sus manos, es porque ninguno de los dos es tu alma gemela. Y tocaste las manos de ambos después de tu bautizo y no pasó nada - la tía Zelda no tenía tanto tacto y aunque Sabrina estaba acostumbrada a su carácter no pudo evitar mirarla con rencor.

-Claro que sentí una diferencia, sólo que creo que necesito un poco más de ayuda para estar segura ¿no hay una poción o un hechizo para...?

-No, no lo hay. Nada en el mundo puede fabricar una conexión de alma mater, Sabrina -le dió una calada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo hacia un costado - si decides unirte a cualquiera de tu pretendientes en un futuro será porque así lo quieres, pero no porque sean tu alma mater.

-¿Igual como te casaste aunque el padre Blackwood no era...?

-¡Sabrina! -Hilda intervino abriendo sus ojos ampliamente - no es educado hablar de esa manera...

-Déjala Hilda -aunque el comentario de Sabrina punzó como un demonio en su corazón, tocando recuerdos poco agradables, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de una criatura - Si, Sabrina, lo decidí teniendo presente que no era mi alma mater. Y ya viste cómo resultó -bajó el periódico y posó su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero - Puedes ir a tocar las manos de esos dos críos y buscar todas las opciones que quieras, no va a cambiar nada.

Sobrina y tía quedaron mirándose con resentimiento unos minutos, fue la menor la que perdió la batalla de miraditas y se levantó de la mesa, buscando su morral y saliendo por la puerta como un bólido. 

Zelda soltó el aire que había contenido hasta el momento. Cada día que pasaba Sabrina era más y más difícil de convencer. Parecía que desde que había descubierto que era hija de Lucifer y que había despertado todos sus poderes, la opinión ajena no le importaba. Aún después de haber fallado en todos los planes y haber escapado por los pelos de la muerte más de una vez. 

También, la adolescencia. Zelda recordaba sus épocas de estudiante, la mejor de la clase, con el apellido Spellman de respaldo, con un don desarrollado de telekinesis, bruja extraordinaria. Si, sabía que la arrogancia era parte de la familia y podía ver de dónde su sobrina había aprendido a ser tan contestona. Pero no podía soportar que esa arrogancia fuera en su dirección, como un disparo en contra. 

-Z-Zelda... la vajilla... -musitó Hilda, viendo los platos y tenedores flotando unos centímetros en el aire, con preocupación pues su hermana se había quedado mirando fijo la puerta por donde se había ido Sabrina.

-¿Qué? Pff... -resopló destensandose y pronto la vajilla volvió a su lugar. Mordió con rabia una galleta, poniéndose de pie y volviendose -¿En qué pensaba? -Hilda sabía bien lo que le preguntaba.

-Zelda, no puedo usar mis dones para espiar los pensamientos de mi sobrina -sonrió con disculpa, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Hilda... ¿qué era? -bajó la cabeza en tono amenazante.

-B-bueno estaba un poco preocupada, sabes como son a esta edad - pero no podía mentir directamente a su hermana, así que decidió darle una verdad a medias, para tampoco traicionar del todo la privacidad de los pensamientos de su sobrina pequeña - quizás quiere encontrar a su alma mater porque se siente un poco sola...

-Y no quiere ser una solterona como yo... Si, lo ví en sus ojos - Zelda se dió la vuelta para irse a su habitación. 

Aunque se hiciera la fuerte, era tan propensa al drama como Sabrina, Hilda lo sabía bien.

-Zelda, no es eso. Sabes cómo es... No te sientas mal...

-¿Sentirme mal? ¡Por favor! Si mi sobrina quiere engañarse y pensar que es muy fácil atar su vida a otra persona pues que así sea - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, visiblemente afectada para todo lo que decía que estaba bien - Estaré en el mortuario, hay trabajo que hacer - cortó antes de que Hilda pudiera decir algo más.

Hilda se quedó levantando la mesa. En los años que conocía a su hermana, sabía que la falta de un alma gemela la había afectado bastante. Cuando iban a la escuela juntas, siendo la más popular, siempre se había jactado de liberal y valiente y de que no necesitaba atar su vida con nadie. 

Pero cuando se graduaron y los años fueron pasando, la falta de una conexión fue haciéndola preocupar, incluso haciéndola dudar de sí misma como bruja y también como mujer. Para el mundo, tenía sonrisas y palabras de desdén ante su soltería, experimentando los más sordidos romances para desmayo de sus padres, que jamás pudieron verla estable y casada. 

Pero Hilda la conocía mejor, sabía que el ansia de viajar por el mundo no se debía solo a su espíritu aventurero. Zelda nunca había dejado de buscar. Y poco a poco eso había echo mella en su carácter, la había vuelto un poco más dura de roer, un poco más fría, un poco más desconfiada.

Incluso Hilda había encontrado su alma mater. Y había pasado más de cien años preciosos junto a su compañero. Hilda se secó una pequeña lágrima mientras lavaba los platos. Era un amor que nunca moriría. 

Y si Hilda había salido adelante, había sido para criar a Ambrose, y después a Sabrina. Pero no podía quejarse como Zelda, puesto que al fin y al cabo había llegado a experimentar sus días más felices en compañía y era un sentimiento del que no se arrepentía haber experimentado, aún después de pasar el inmenso dolor de haberlo perdido. 

Hilda se secó las manos en su delantal y observó el día tan bonito, aún tenía mucho que hacer en la casa y en el invernadero. 

Siempre práctica, se puso manos a la obra mientras pensaba con distracción si algún día su hermana encontraría su alma mater y, de ser así, qué clase de persona sería. 

'Una persona que aguante ese malhumor que se trae, tendría que ser un santo'. 

Riéndose por lo bajo al pensar así sin que Zelda la viera, se fue al invernadero.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo vamos captando? Cualquier comentario se agradece :)


	3. Prólogo pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace tiempo, Eva moría. Lilith no lo olvida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que estás dos mujeres mitológicas debieron conocerse. Son tan relevantes.

Después de ver a Eva morir, la serpiente se fue a la orilla del río. El aire era otro, puro y fresco, la magia vibraba.

-¿Lilith? - la serpiente alzó su cabecita. Y vio del otro lado una niña bonita, pálida y de ojos grandes, muy similar a Eva - Me dijo que quizás estarías por aquí.

Lilith no se movió, aún como serpiente, con su atención fija en aquella pequeña a la que podría comerse si quisiera. Satán sabía que se había comido niños por menos razones. Pero si Eva sabía que iba a venir, y la niña no llevaba ninguna espada bendita, quizás su mensaje fuera medianamente interesante. Así que esperó.

-Dijo que, si te decidías, también puedes ser parte... - los brazos menudos se estiraron y el viento sopló rodeando a la pequeña de una fragancia floral y de tierra mojada. Luego estiró los brazos hacia adelante, hacia Lilith, y la fragancia la envolvió a ella también - Que tienes mucho para enseñarnos, a canalizar su energía, eres tan libre como desees serlo.

La fragancia la embriagó y, siendo la primer bruja, el primer vampiro energético hablando metáforicamente, podía fácilmente mutar esa fragancia, doblarla a voluntad, chocarla contra el suelo y, para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos la serpiente se encontró rodeada de flores. Flores que ella misma había creado. 

-¿Quieres quedarte, Lilith? 

La voz de la pequeña de ojos grandes y pálidos atormentó sus sueños y pesadillas por mucho tiempo, incluso ahora la recordaba. Y nunca sabría qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado, en lugar de regresar a Lucifer y su reino de mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creen que Lilith pasó sufriendo todo el trato con Lucifer? No lo creo. Creo que lo pasaron genial, todo rock and roll y guerras y pecado... hasta que Lilith se volvió una herramienta y cuando se dió cuenta del Rockstar con el que salía ya no podía irse. No concibo que haya pasado los Miles de años siendo maltratada creo que el arte enfermo de Lucifer fue hacerla sentir lo suficientemente empoderada pero nunca lo suficiente como para él. Y que es en el último tiempo que Lilith comienza a sentir mucho odio y miedo ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Déjenme su comentario :)


	4. Henos aquí, nuevamente pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo para rato. Esto pasa cuando me dejan encerrada 160 días, la culpa es de la pandemia, no mía. Gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario al final, me muero de amor.

Sabrina regresaba de la Academia, frustrada. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de su tía pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que era tener sentimientos tan contradictorios? 

En la cabeza de Sabrina era improbable que su tía Zelda tuviera sentimientos de ningún tipo salvo para cumplir con el deber y tener responsabilidades. 

Siquiera alguna vez se había enamorado, por favor, ni siquiera tenía alma mater. Y con ese carácter dudaba que algún día lo tuviera con nadie. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con su tía y nombrar al padre Blackwood no había estado bien.

Pero también, era frustrante la forma en que la tía Zelda siempre estaba dispuesta a cortarle la conversación con malas vibras. 

Además, no le había dado grandes razones para pensar que su condición de humana no afectase la conexión con su alma mater, y si algo frustraba a Sabrina era la falta de argumentos. Que admitía que también se ponía intensa cuando creía tener la razón, pero bueno, estaba creciendo e intentaba aprender de sus errores.

Por ejemplo hacía tiempo (dos días) que no intentaba reestablecer su relación con Nick, se dedicaba a ignorarlo y a dejarlo solo como el señorito tanto había pedido. Aún le quería, eso era indiscutible, pero estaba cansada de perseguir imposibles. Además, Nick tampoco había sido tan amable con ella.

En eso pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo al bosque a recoger hierbas para una poción para sus clases. Y quizás por ir enojada es que no notó el silencio del bosque. No había ruidos de animales, ni de pájaros, incluso no había viento. Sabrina iba con su morral al hombro y una canasta en una mano por un camino que se sabía de memoria. Solo al llegar a un claro rodeado de brillante césped, flores y hierbas de todo tipo, se detuvo a observar a su alrededor. Frunció un poco el ceño, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la quietud presente.

Lentamente bajó su canasta y miró hacia ambos lados primero y luego, hacia arriba. Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver una nube negra como un túnel, ceñirse sobre ella. Pegó un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltada. Entonces pudo apreciar bien aquella estela, más que una nube era una gigantesca bola pegajosa pegada a las ramas del árbol. Gruesas gotas caían hacia el suelo, viscosas y negras, manchando el prístino campo de hierbas. 

-Sabrina Estrella de la mañana... -un susurro que parecía provenir de todas partes, pero que definitivamente venía de esa masa repulsiva, pegada al árbol como un enorme parásito.

-¿Qué eres? ¡Preséntate ahora! -dijo la joven, que antes de demostrar miedo, alzó la barbilla y estiró sus manos, atenta para echar un maleficio.

-¿Qué soy? Quizás quieras saber, mejor, a qué he venido - la criatura arrastraba las palabras y Sabrina vio como la masa de ¿brea? ¿slime? se abría y dejaba caer de entre sus entrañas una pedazo de masa sanguinolenta al suelo. -he venido en busca de alimento, y que yo sepa, no hay nada más nutritivo que la carne de un híbrido - la masa comenzó a retorcerse hasta elevarse del suelo y formar una especie de muñeco sin rostro, con un único ojo blanco sin pupila a mitad de su cabeza.

-¿Híbrido? -se escandalizó la adolescente -¡Ese es un término muy irrespetuoso! - esas cosas sacaban de quicio a la adolescente. Está bien, podía entender que fueran tras ella, había conquistado un trono y se lo había regalado a Lilith pero ya la falta de respeto eso sí que no.

-¿Prefieres que te llame traidora a la sangre? Pequeña Estrella de la Mañana, has dejado el infierno a manos de una concubina - había algo raro en aquel muñeco, parecía estarse derritiendo en el césped. Las manos de Sabrina brillaron a punto de lanzar un hechizo -Mira hacia abajo pequeña, pronto serás parte de mí.

Sabrina miró hacia abajo y vio con horror que sus zapatos estaban pisando la pegajosa sustancia negra que constituía a aquella criatura. Apuntó con sus manos hacia allí, lanzando fuego infernal, pero lejos de quemarse, la brea subió hasta sus tobillos. Sabrina lanzó una exclamación de horror y probó con un potente hechizo para cortar hasta la piedra más dura, pero eso solo logró que la brea subiera, espesa y caliente, sobre sus rodillas.

-Los demonios no somos débiles al fuego del Inframundo, Sabrina Estrella de la Mañana.

-¿Por qué quieres comerme? Acaso no te atreves a meterte con ella que vienes a molestarme a mi? -ya estaba cabreada y sus manos brillaron de nuevo, lanzando dos poderosos golpes de energía en dirección al muñeco de brea, más precisamente a su ojo.

Pero al parecer su problema no se terminaba ahí, porque la criatura se abrió para absorber el hechizo que había lanzado la rubia. Este día se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Sabrina vio como la brea iba envolviendo sus piernas y si no quería volverse una paleta lo mejor era pensar y rápido. Bien, si no funcionaba el fuego del infierno ni los hechizos ofensivos ¿probaba con lo inverso? La joven bruja sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña pócima para cicatrices que la tía Hilda siempre le hacía llevar (por razones obvias, como su imán para el peligro inminente) y lo vertió sobre sus rodillas mientras murmuraba un encantamiento de purificación para potenciar el contenido.

Y lo logró, la brea comenzó a ceder y pudo zafar sus pies, pero puesto que ya no le quedaba nada, era mejor no quedarse quieta ¡para no ser atrapada de nuevo!

-Eres lista, para ser mitad humano -rió el demonio -pero querida, ya me he apoderado del bosque... -la voz susurrante parecía sonreír.

Sabrina echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero cuando miró hacia los árboles había de esos pegotes negros por todos lados. Debía encontrar el corazón de esa cosa, como fuera. Murmuró para sí misma un hechizo de protección pero sabía que sin un círculo, sin sal ni ningún otro elemento, su poder solo no bastaba. Y los hechizos de purificación no eran precisamente su fuerte, sobretodo sin agua cerca para practicarlos. O a lo mejor su desesperación por salir de allí, que no la dejaba pensar tan claramente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No hay más comida en el infierno o qué? -se enfadó, sacando de su otro bolsillo un pequeño frasco con la poción extra que tía Hilda tenía para ella y un cuchillo de plata que la tía Zelda le había regalado por su cumpleaños -no me hagas enfadar -no quería llegar al extremo de tener que transformarse. Podía llegar a quemar el bosque entero.

-Sin heredera, no hay Regente. Es mejor atacar el problema...de raíz - de pronto una gran masa negra salió del suelo y apretó a Sabrina hasta la cintura. 

Sabrina puso los ojos en blanco y apuñaló aquella masa desagradable, con todo el poder de sus fuerzas. Y el frasco que llevaba en la otra mano rodó lejos de ella. Sin embargo, nuevamente la criatura parecía absorber su poder.

-Eso es... eres exactamente de lo que me alimento, Estrella de la Mañana -rió la voz susurrante de la criatura.

-Como no me sueltes...

-No te preocupes... no dolerá. No al principio.

La masa negra subió por su cuerpo, era asfixiante, parecía lava ardiendo sobre su piel. Qué patético derrotar al señor oscuro y no poder luchar contra una plastilina gigante. Se preocupó verdaderamente cuando sintió aquello rodeando sus brazos. Estaba literalmente atrapada. Sus últimos pensamientos eran para con sus tías y en cómo en lugar de discutir debió ser un poco mejor persona. Y de qué valía su alma mater si nunca la llegaría a conocer. Un triste final. Un almuerzo, un bocadillo de demonio, eso era. Y peor aún, no iba a poder entregar la tarea. ¡Moriría sin el mejor promedio! Y penosamente doncella.

-Eso es... Pero... ¿Qué está pasando? 

La voz susurrante hizo silencio de pronto. Y Sabrina, con la cara cubierta por la mitad, solo tenía un ojo para ver. Y lo que vio la sorprendió. Era su profesora de Cívica. No. Tacha eso. Era Lilith. Sabrina soltó un suspiro de alivio. Nuevamente, salvada por la campana. Si esperaban que aprendiera una lección de todo esto, al diablo. Tan pronto como se sentía a salvo, cualquier moraleja de la historia se le borraba de la cabeza y solo le quedaba la certeza de que era un ser privilegiado por la vida. Porque había elegido una Regente competente, por una vez que hacía algo bien.

Lilith estaba con el vestido del día de su coronación, echo trizas y rasgado en varias partes. Lucía un brazo quemado y el cabello con pegotes de sangre, . Parecía que había saltado de un cuento de terror. No llevaba corona, pero aún así se veía bastante más digna que Sabrina, arrodillada en el suelo y con sus manos apoyadas en la tierra. Claro, pensó Sabrina, aquel monstruo debía estar enterrado por algún sitio, por eso sus proyecciones atacaban por abajo. 

Las manos de Lilith brillaron y esta cerró los ojos. Se escuchó un alarido de dolor que no venía de ninguna parte pero que a la vez parecía rodearles. Lilith parecía en un trance y Sabrina se concentró en pasarle toda su energía, o lo que quedaba de ella, a la regente del infierno. Eso pareció resultar. Podía sentir su propia energía saliendo de aquel envoltorio en el que estaba y fluir hasta Lilith.

-Chica lista -Oyó musitar a la demonio, que ni siquiera volteó a verla una sola vez. 

Al parecer aquel monstruo absorbía su energía agresiva, pero nada podía hacer si simplemente la trasladaba hacia otro lugar. Y así fue como Lilith hizo su trabajo con ese poder extra. El suelo tembló como si hubiera un terremoto y una raíz negra y horripilante salió de la tierra alzándose hacia el cielo. Lilith continuó recitando su exorcismo y pronto esa raíz se despedazó en miles y sobre el césped cayó la araña más asquerosa que Sabrina hubiera visto en su vida. Parecía derretida y viscosa con cien ojos y patas llenas de ampollas con pus. 

-Concubina. Parece que los príncipes no hicieron bien su trabajo... -la voz susurrante salió de entre los colmillos de la araña.

-Lo hicieron tan mal que ya solo queda un príncipe -Lilith escupió sangre en el suelo y se secó la boca con la manga. - Tu turno.

No hubo más conversación, Sabrina sintió como si le tironearan algo de dentro y se dió cuenta de que Lilith aún empleaba su energía de apoyo. La joven cerró los ojos y volvió a repetir el proceso mental de estar pasándole su energía a Lilith. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se sintió exhausta. Pero ya no había araña, sino una regente desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Ay, no! Lilith ¡Despierta! - comenzó a mover piernas y brazos hasta romper el cascarón de brea que la había aprisionado. Logró zafarse y caminar hasta la madre de demonios. - Genial, mi tía no me habla y casi se muere mi regente -rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a la reina del Inframundo.

Lo mejor sería llamar a sus tías pero... Sí, había estado a punto de hacerlo antes de morir pero por suerte Lilith había aparecido antes. Pero si las llamaba ahora... Verían el bosque y adivinarían lo que casi pasaba. Mmm... No era conveniente.

-¿Salem? - juntó sus manos y lo poco de energía que le quedaba, llamó a su familiar.


	5. Henos aquí nuevamente, pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que nunca le sucedería como en los cuentos, como alguien que te cae de repente y sin avisar.

Zelda estaba en la Academia corrigiendo papeles cuando vio el espejo y la cara de Hilda en el mismo. Los estudiantes se habían ido hacía un buen rato pero Zelda había preferido quedarse en su oficina. Había mucho para hacer, clases que preparar, ensayos que corregir. Sobretodo, el asunto del culto a Hécate, que le había llevado buena parte de sus días en recopilar información y ajustar los ritos a la modalidad de la Iglesia, para que no se sintieran tan ajenos y, a la vez para que los ritos resultasen liberadores y naturales.

Tampoco le apetecía volver a la casa. 

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más inútil ahí. Ambrose pasaba sus días viajando con Prudence. Hilda estaba pendiente de su nuevo romance con el ridículo dueño del café y Sabrina solo le hablaba para hacerla enfadar. 

Aún le duraba la discusión de la mañana. Su sobrina se había atrevido a echarle en cara su romance con Blackwood, cuando todo lo que había echo había sido por su familia. Y en cambio no había dicho nada a Hilda porque claro, se había puesto de su parte. Y porque Hilda sí había experimentado el alma mater. Esa noción la llenaba de amargura ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo esperar algo que no parecía estar destinado para ella. 

Que nunca le sucedería como en los cuentos, como alguien que te cae de repente y sin avisar. 

Ya había esperado muchos años. Solo sentía soledad, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la independencia, que no concebía la idea de que alguien le pusiera el mundo patas arriba.

-Hilda... ¿Pasó algo? - se acercó al espejo dónde su hermana se reflejaba con una cara que no podía augurar nada bueno.

-Zelda, no te vayas a alterar - fue lo primero que dijo Hilda alzando sus manos y mostrando las palmas en señal de calma. Que por supuesto obtuvo todo el efecto contrario, porque Zelda palideció - no, no te preocupes ¡estamos todos bien! Es... Es que Salem trajo a Sabrina a casa. Un demonio la atacó cuando se desvió del camino pero está perfectamente -sonrió con positivismo Hilda - está un poquito quemada, pero le he puesto una pomada en la piel quedará como nueva. Ah y... Eh... Lilith la ayudó -pausa. Zelda seguía en silencio, y pálida - Y luego Lilith se desmayó pero eh... Está durmiendo en el sofá de la sala ahora mismo - susurró Hilda como si fueran a oírla. -¿Zel? ¿Estás bien? - la sonrisa de Hilda se fue borrando de su rostro hasta que apretó los labios con preocupación.

-Lilith... Dices que la reina del infierno, esa buena para nada, que solo trajo problemas a esta familia ¿está en nuestra casa? - La furia se apoderó de Zelda mientras caminaba como leona enjaulada por la habitación, reaccionando al fin. Pero no como Hilda esperaría (o desearía) - Si Sabrina fue atacada por un demonio ¡es porque no está haciendo bien su trabajo! ¿No puede mantener a sus criaturas infernales dentro del maldito infierno? - buscó sus cigarrillos, extremadamente nerviosa.

Pero más porque Sabrina había estado en peligro, sola. Y no las había llamado ni una sola vez ¿Acaso prefería morir antes de doblegar su estúpido orgullo infantil? Ah, estaba furiosa.

-¡Tia Zelda! - la cabecita de Sabrina se asomó justo en ese momento. Su cara estaba embadurnada en un ungüento que parecía haber metido la cara en un pastel de cumpleaños - Fue una trampa de los príncipes del infierno, distrajeron a Lilith con una guerra para poder atacarme - se veía tan graciosa que Zelda estuvo a punto de sonreír, hasta que recordó la gravedad del asunto.

\- Deberías estar descansando y no la defiendas. ¡Sabes bien que fue a salvarte para poder asegurar su trono! 

-Pudo haber ganado la guerra y también deshacerse de mí, tía pero vino personalmente a salvarme ni siquiera mandó a uno de sus sirvientes - Sabrina tampoco es que iba a poner las manos en el fuego por defender a Lilith y sus intenciones macabras. 

Probablemente su tía tenía razón, pero en ese momento se le hizo injusta una acusación tan apresurada. Todos, en la mente idealista de Sabrina, tenían derecho a cambiar para mejor.

-Por favor Sabrina, olvidas todo lo que hizo por Lucifer ¿Qué no haría para sí misma? 

-Tia Zelda - dijo Sabrina reprimiendo un bostezo - ¿Podemos discutirlo en la cena? Lilith aún no despierta, al menos dejemos que se... Recupere - dijo la adolescente bostezando.

-Ve a dormir cariño, nos encargaremos de todo con tu tía- dijo Hilda a Sabrina, dándole un empujoncito para que fuera a su alcoba.

-Como siempre - Zelda rodó los ojos pero no protestó más para alivio de las dos del otro lado del espejo.

-Gracias tías -al menos tuvo la decencia de decir, caminando hacia su habitación para dormir hasta que tocara cenar como mínimo, estaba exhausta.

-Iré ahora mismo y hablaré personalmente con Lilith - dijo Zelda una vez que Sabrina estuvo fuera de vista.

-De acuerdo Zelds, aunque creo que esta vez no hubo intenciones ocultas y como dijo Sabrina, no tenía real obligación de salvarla.

-No confío - fue todo lo que dijo Zelda, para después pasar una mano sobre el espejo y cortar la comunicación.

-Claro... - suspiro Hilda, bajando las escaleras y pensando en lo que haría para cenar. Sería una noche muy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Henos aquí nuevamente

¿Quieres quedarte?' esa voz desconocida y conocida a la vez, suave y aniñada como un arrullo, eso fue lo que último que sonó en sus oídos cuando perdió el conocimiento en un estupor profundo y sin sueños. Pero fue lo primero que escuchó también cuando despertó, como una alucinación sonora presente solo en su cabeza. La guerra la había afectado, eso seguro. 

Primero en principal ¿dónde estaba? Recordaba haber arrancado la cabeza del príncipe de las moscas y echado a los perros del Inframundo y luego... ah, Sabrina. Se había enterado tarde del plan para deshacerse de las dos a la vez, pero se había enterado al fin. Si, lamentablemente si querían ser más listos que Lilith tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. No por nada había servido al señor Oscuro, al rey de las mentiras y el engaño, por miles de años. Y además, un plan pactado entre hombres, era muy predecible. 

Aún no sabía por qué había acudido tan rápidamente a salvar a la mocosa. Probablemente porque ya se había acostumbrado a un orden, y la muerte de Sabrina (si es que eso era posible, tenía tanta suerte como su padre en salir indemne a todo) complicaría las cosas. Eso debía ser. No se había vuelto blanda de la noche a la mañana, para nada. Quizás ya no tan salvaje, quizás ya no tan implacable, pero para nada blanda.

Suspiró, mirando a los lados. Eso sí que la había agotado. No recordaba haber empleado tanto de su poder antes. Ser reina regente era un trabajo duro para alguien sin sangre celestial. No sabía cuánto le hubiera costado exorcizar aquel demonio sin algo de la fuerza de Sabrina. Pero estaba famélica y agotada, con todo el cuerpo pesado hundido en el sofá dónde la habían ubicado. 

De pronto algo en el aire cambió y Lilith, concentrándose, pudo adivinar de qué magia se trataba. Era una Spellman, y se sentía como una tormenta eléctrica. Era sin duda, Zelda Spellman. Los ojos de Lilith no se movieron del techo.

-No es de buena educación quedarse mirando, Zelda - musitó Lilith. Hasta su voz sonaba agotada.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo en nuestra casa, Lilith? - pero Zelda no era fácil de conmover, así que fue directa al punto sin más preámbulo.

Lilith sabía que esto llevaría a una buena discusión pero no se sentía del todo fuerte para confrontar a la matriarca de la familia, era bastante irritante ya de por sí el no poder moverse. Y tampoco le simpatizaba desenmarañar la política del infierno pero ¿tenía alguna otra opción? Giró levemente la cabeza hacia donde se erguía la pelirroja ¿Había estado ahí parada todo este rato hasta ver a Lilith despertar? La noción le dió escalofríos. Pensar que había estado a merced de cualquiera en el rato que llevaba dormida. Era perturbador como poco.

-Adivino que Sabrina me arrastró hasta aquí... tranquila, no lo hubiera permitido de estar conciente - hizo una pequeña pausa, sentía la garganta seca como el desierto pero no iba a pedir ni un vaso de agua a aquella bruja así se muriera (entendía por qué Sabrina no había pedido ayuda en el bosque).

-¿Por qué atacaron a Sabrina? No se supone que estás a cargo de esas bestias - Lilith percibió el aroma a cigarrillo y vio a la matriarca fumar de uno. Se veía tan de la realeza allí de pie, toda digna y propia. Era doblemente irritante - Nuestro aquellarre sufrió lo suficiente, mi familia sufrió lo suficiente, como para seguir recibiendo ataques de demonios. Así que espero que esto no vuelva ocurrir.

-No es de mi interés tener rebeliones, eso está claro -Lilith elevó una mano en el aire, como espantando una mosca. Pero luego sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de Zelda - Me pregunto, igualmente ¿por qué no estabas allí con ella? - ahí estaba, su oportunidad de descansar un rato más en la casa Spellman se iba por el drenaje. Tocó una fibra sensible, porque Zelda reaccionó.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne, Sabrina sabe que puede llamarnos en cualquier momento que esté en peligro -la cara de la matriarca había adquirido un bonito color rojo.

-Claro, si, ajá -Lilith asintió alzando una ceja - pero no lo hizo. Cualquiera diría que esperaba salvarse de cualquier manera... menos con tu ayuda -de a poco fue haciendo el esfuerzo de sentarse. No esperaba ayuda, evidentemente. Bajó los pies del sofá y asiendose del respaldo fue que logró una posición menos desprotegida - siento como un déja vú, será porque Sabrina empleó mi ayuda en lugar de la de sus tías... de nuevo -arrastró las palabras, como fingiendo sentir mucha pena y lástima.

-Escucha una cosa... -el tono de Zelda sí que era resentido, por más que la bruja fingiera que nada le afectaba.

Lilith se preparó para un ataque, sabía que esta bruja en particular no se comportaba igual bajo la mirada atenta de su familia a cuando tenía piedra libre y en estos momentos no había nadie alrededor.

\- Lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer, quiero que te quede claro. No eres bienvenida - Zelda dió un paso hacia la madre de demonios, que parecía atenta a sus movimientos -Lo único que trajiste a este pueblo, es mala suerte y desgracia. Que hayas ayudado a Sabrina a atrapar al señor oscuro no te redime en nada - el índice de Zelda se elevó apuntándola - Todo lo que hiciste, incluso cuando rezábamos por tu ayuda, fue en tu propio beneficio. Y no lo olvidaré jamás.

-Bonita forma de agradecerme por salvar a tu sobrina, y no hablo solo de esta vez, si Sabrina sigue respirando es porque me aseguré de hacerla pasar Cada. Maldita. Prueba. - dijo molesta, recalcando cada palabra.

Lilith había oficiado de niñera de aquella mocosa y aún hoy tenía que salir de su zona de confort para sacarla de cada maldito aprieto. Aún si era en su propio beneficio, Lilith pudo haberse deshecho de la irritante adolescente y en lugar de eso, nuevamente, la había sacado del embrollo.

-Tampoco me olvido de la vez en la que me cerraste la puerta en la cara - dijo ya mosqueada del todo. Y la energía de ambas brujas pareció tensar el ambiente al punto que algunos vasos comenzaron a vibrar dentro de las estanterías.

-¿Creíste que iba a abrirte la puerta? ¿A ti? No ayudaste a tu culto, solo buscaste el poder para ti, eres una egoísta.

-Qué hipócrita que te creas mejor persona por ser la sacerdotisa de un culto a Hécate, cuando ni siquiera tu propia familia confía en ti para resolver sus problemas -Lilith estaba aletargada y dolorida. No había manera que fuera a levantarse sin colapsar. Pero maldita sea una y mil veces si se iba a achantar ante Zelda Spellman.

-No sabes nada de mi familia, nada - la bruja de cabello rojizo estaba a solo unos pasos de Lilith. 

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El aire se volvió espeso. Lilith se preparó para bloquear un ataque, intuía que terminarían por matarse. No sé agradaban. Y dónde la gente normal discute y pega un portazo, dos seres de aquel calibre no podían medirse sin recurrir a la violencia.

-Lilith, has despertado. Gracias a... Gracias a Hécate. 

Sabrina aún confundía las deidades pero seamos sinceros desde que sabía que tenía sangre celestial ya no se preocupaba tanto, participaba en las tradiciones para estar y compartir con su familia y poco más 

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? -se detuvo en medio de la sala, notando la energía extraña que había allí y pasando la mirada de Lilith a la tía Zelda. 

Sabrina estaba en pijamas. Dada la cena acalorada que había tenido discutiendo con su tía, se había quedado atenta a la posibilidad de que Lilith despertase. Sólo por las dudas. 

-No, nada. Recién despierto - Lilith compuso una sonrisa rápidamente, ducha en el arte de la diplomacia y hábil en enmascarar sus emociones - Zelda se ofreció a hacer té, le estaba agradeciendo el gesto- la sonrisa que lanzó a la hechicera era de las más cordiales que tenía.

-Si haces té que sea una taza para mí también, por favor tía, - Sabrina fue a ubicarse en el sofá junto a Lilith decidiendo ignorar un poco el ceño fruncido de su tía, buscando la paz. 

La sonrisa en apariencia inocente de Sabrina y el hecho de que la reina del Inframundo mirase hacia abajo, inspeccionando las manos unidas que tenía posadas en su regazo, la decidieron por irse a la cocina a preparar tres tazas de té. Eran las doce y media de la noche, Hilda dormía ignorando por completo la pequeña reunión, la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada. 

Se tomó el tiempo del té para calmar los nervios. Algo en aquella mujer la sacaba de quicio, era su doble cara, su doble moral, y la manera en que manipulaba su entorno. Zelda no iba a ponerle fácil las cosas, no después de todo lo que su familia había luchado para ser libre. 

No podían confiarse de nadie externo, sobretodo un ser que parecía a todas luces despegado y egoísta. Suspiró, había sido su segunda decepción después del señor oscuro; saber que Lilith, a quien había adorado desde niña, su favorita después de Lucifer, no había podido ayudarles en nada. Y la manera en que Sabrina parecía confiar en ella solo atizaba su bronca. Sentía que fallaba como su tutora cada vez que la adolescente decidía ignorarla y buscar auxilio en alguien más. 

Con un humor de perros llevó la charola hacia la mesa de la cocina, dónde Sabrina había ayudado a Lilith a sentarse. Encima eso, de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que decidirse a ser compasiva con la ex concubina de Lucifer. 

-Esta no es la primera revuelta, Sabrina. Hubo dos más antes, como ya sabes Caliban contaba con el apoyo de los tres príncipes del infierno -Lilith detuvo su discurso cuando vio a Zelda llegar con el té. Las miradas asesinas se cruzaron, Lilith sonrió y Zelda desvió la mirada.

-Deja que te ayudo tía - Sabrina pareció recordar su educación, poniendo unas galletas en la mesa y sirviendo una taza de té para cada una - ¿Es porque los príncipes no aceptaron que ganamos? Eso es un fastidio - negó con la cabeza -Ganamos, somos mujeres, eso es todo. - Sabrina estaba exasperada. Tan pronto como resolvían un problema, surgían mil más - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que vendrían por mí? - preguntó la adolescente revolviendo su té. Como si fuera una noche de pijamada y no una conversación seria sobre la política del Infierno.

-Los hombres no pueden evitar su ego - Lilith revolvió despacio su taza, parecía que el solo hecho de estar sentada resentía su cuerpo, por la lentitud de sus manos y el volumen bajo de su voz - Asmodeus comenzó a reírse diciendo que el tiempo de las damas había terminado - Lilith rodó los ojos - Si solo hay una dama en el trono ¿quién iba a ser la otra? Los demonios son muy literales. - Lilith le había partido la cabeza con un hacha y con eso su legión de demonios se había cernido sobre el ejército del demonio. Herida como estaba, cedió el mando a su segundo Minion y se lanzó a buscar a la mocosa.

-Algo me dice que las cosas distan mucho de estar bajo control en tu reino, Lilith ¿Estás preparada para continuar gobernando o debemos esperar más de estos ataques? - La voz de Zelda cortó el aire, ni siquiera había tocado su té y no parecía tener ganas de hacer charla como su sobrina.

Posiblemente estaba allí con el único objetivo de no dejarlas a solas, los peores planes de Sabrina habían surgido de una visita a, en ese entonces, quien creían que era Mary Wardwell.

-Dista mucho del orden que prefiero. Me gustan las reglas, y la disciplina al administrar el infierno - era una razón por la que Lucifer la mantenía cerca, era la perfecta organizadora del caos - Algo que los príncipes y sus seguidores descerebrados no parecen comprender - llevó a sus labios la taza de té y dió un pequeño sorbo. Se sorprendió al notar los ingredientes, eran hierbas calmantes y curativas -El té está delicioso - apreció momentáneamente, dejando que los efectos del líquido caliente calmaran sus huesos ateridos. 

-La tía Hilda es quien prepara el té siempre, pero cuando la tía Zelda se decide, es perfecto - mencionó Sabrina más hablando consigo misma que con Lilith. Su té tenía hierbas del sueño, posiblemente porque su tía adivinó su insomnio. La tía Hilda era amable siempre, pero la tía Zelda era más detallista y precisa.

-Debemos extremar precauciones entonces, mañana reuniremos el aquellarre para celebrar la luna penumbral, será el momento perfecto para que renovemos los hechizos de protección -Zelda pareció perder dureza ante aquellos dos comentarios apreciativos. 

Sí, pensó en lanzar cicuta al té de Lilith pero eso solo la haría quedar mal frente a Sabrina. Y no quería otra reyerta con ella, ya se llevaban mal sin ayuda de nadie. El comentario de Lilith había sonado sincero, lo suficiente para que Zelda sintiera un estúpido calor en las mejillas. Bebió de su taza, que tenía hierbas para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de ron.

-Es cierto, mañana es el ritual - Sabrina posó una de sus manos vendadas sobre la muñeca de Lilith. La primer mujer pareció tensarse de golpe- Nos repondrá mucha magia ¿por qué no participas? De ese modo regresarás al infierno recuperada para aplastar esa rebelión - las últimas cuatro palabras pronunciadas en un modo tan terminante como solo un Estrella de la Mañana podía hablar. Lilith suprimió un escalofrío. 

-Sabrina, a lo mejor Lilith no quiere participar de nuestras ceremonias - intercedió Zelda, molesta por la manía de Sabrina de involucrar a esta bruja siempre en todo. - Tiene muchos quehaceres en el infierno - la mirada que clavó en Lilith fue de todo menos cálida.

-Coincido en que no estoy en forma para enfrentarme a una rebelión ahora pero, no quisiera importunar a tus tías- Lilith devolvió la mirada con otra similar. 

Por un momento Sabrina posó sus ojos de una a otra bruja y se preguntó si no se había perdido alguna conversación porque parecían estarse matando con la mirada.

-¿Es molestia, tía Zelda? - preguntó tentativamente Sabrina - Puede dormir en la habitación junto a la mía. Tía, si Lilith muere de camino a su casa, tendré que hacerme cargo del trono - expresó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, posando su mano quemada de nuevo sobre la muñeca de Lilith. 

Más que pedir asilo, parecía un niño trayendo una cachorro abandonado a casa. Y más que interceder por Lilith, dejaba claro que ser reina del infierno era una lata, y que no quería saber nada de ese trabajo agobiante. 

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí- Lilith puso los ojos en blanco, sarcástica. -Si está bien para tu tía, creo que puedo beneficiarme de un ritual de luna penumbral, la oscuridad es compatible con mi tipo de magia - Hécate, pensó Lilith, el lado oscuro de la Luna, Eva, y una pregunta que siempre parecía rondarle, aún más en esos días, hizo que Lilith no opusiera gran resistencia. 

Eso y joderle el día a Zelda, que parecía de todo menos feliz con la noticia.

-No seré yo quien prohíba a Hécate de quién la necesite -aunque odiaba la idea y era reticente, uno de los mandamientos de la triple diosa era la hospitalidad. 

Un mandamiento muy estúpido, si le preguntaban a Zelda, pero que no iba a cuestionar en agradecimiento a la deidad que había devuelto a Hilda a la vida. 

-Ayuda a Lilith a ir a su habitación y mañana comenzaremos los preparativos temprano. - torció la boca hacia abajo, moviendo sus manos para que la bandeja del té desapareciera junto a la vajilla en dirección a la cocina. Lo lavaría mañana, decidió o más bien Hilda lo haría. 

-De acuerdo, Lilith, la habitación está encantada para que puedas llegar por una de las puertas de la sala. La tía Hilda tuvo esa idea para quien estuviera enfermo y no pudiera subir escaleras. Ambrose ayudó a abrir el portal, es genial - la adolescente ayudó a la reina del infierno a ponerse de pie, muy simbólico todo. Lilith se dejó ayudar, un poco humillada de tener que caer en la ayuda de una Estrella de la Mañana. Giró su rostro hacia Zelda Spellman una vez más.

-Gracias por el té - sonrió Lilith con su mejor sonrisa de mosquita muerta, caminando fuera de la habitación lentamente, apoyándose en Sabrina.

Zelda se quedó sola en la cocina, decidida a buscar la botella de ron y darle un trago antes de dormir. Tenía mucho en qué pensar pero sobretodo, debía recordar mantener un ojo sobre aquella bruja en todo el día siguiente. No se fiaba un pelo. Estaba segura que algo traía entre manos y se negaba rotundamente a que Sabrina pasara más tiempo con ella de lo necesario. Eran sus ojos azules como el hielo y ese cuerpo indecente, esa forma descarada de ser que la molestaba demasiado. De no haber sido por la intervención de Sabrina, estaba segura que aquella noche se hubiera tornado en un combate desigual, con Zelda lanzando fuera de la propiedad a Lilith. Le tenía manía, y aparentemente era mutuo. Lo notaba en la forma depredadora en que la demonio la había observado todo el tiempo. Con la resolución de estar atenta, Zelda se fue a dormir. 

-Ésta es tu habitación. Tiene su propio cuarto de baño, es una ducha pequeña pero si quieres puedes usar la del baño principal - dijo Sabrina luego de introducir a Lilith a la habitación y ayudarla a sentarse.

-Una ducha está bien -murmuró Lilith como toda respuesta. 

-¿Está todo bien con mi tía? Quiero decir... parecía que llegué justo a mitad de una discusión - Sabrina a veces se avergonzaba de la falta total de tacto de su tía, pero entendía sus sospechas. Lilith tampoco era muy inocente.

-Estoy segura que estaba a punto de apuñalarme y echarme al río, Sabrina -fue la respuesta monótona e inexpresiva de Lilith.

-Jajajaja... Hey, hablas en serio - Sabrina alzó las cejas ante la mirada en blanco con la que la reina del infierno respondió a su risa -Bueno, si vas a pasar algo de tiempo por aquí, déjame decirte que mi tía solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, por eso se torna un... poco sobreprotectora - asesinaría a cualquiera por su familia, eso quiso decir Sabrina.

-No planeo pasar más tiempo aquí así que no me interesa conocer a fondo a tu familia, niña - Lilith suspiró, recostandose en la cama, pateando sus zapatos y posando sus manos sobre su abdomen - Voy a cooperar con el ritual de mañana, para regresar el favor por permitirme descansar en su casa. Luego me iré al infierno a terminar con la rebelión -cerró los ojos, dejando en claro que ya no tenía nada más que conversar con la adolescente.

-Como quieras... buenas noches - Sabrina se encogió de hombros, apagando la luz antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lilith abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrándose. Murmuró un par de encantamientos protectores a su alrededor y otro encantamiento para sellar la cerradura de la puerta. No quería que cierta bruja la asfixiara al dormir. Maldita Zelda. Cómo podía explicarle que, si bien había oído sus oraciones, no había podido hacer nada por ella al tener que administrar el infierno y hacer que Sabrina pasara prueba tras prueba, hasta que finalmente atraparon a Lucifer junto a Calibán en la misma tumba de piedra que Judas Iscariote. 

En qué momento iba Lilith a poder ayudarles con su drama de falta de poder. Sí, tenía que admitir que había hecho del trono su prioridad pero ¿qué otra cosa tenía? Tras doscientos mil años en la tierra ¿Qué otra cosa tenía para llamar propia? Ninguna bruja, nadie, sabía lo que ella había pasado. No tenían idea. Mataría por el trono, por mantener su posición en el reino que más quería, que no la había rechazado salvo por aquellos misóginos imbéciles que cuestionaban su habilidad y poder. 

Era el único hogar que jamás había conocido. Y no sabía cómo vivir de otra manera. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en entrar a los sueños de sus subalternos en el infierno. Debía anunciarles que se tomaría un día, mientras ellos se replegaban y reunían a las tropas junto a los heridos. Estaba mejor en la tierra que expuesta en el infierno, débil como se encontraba. 

Maldito Asmodeus y la lanza que le había herido el hombro. Maldita Eva, también, por haberse atrevido a empoderar la magia de la luna y ahora tenía que participar de uno de sus ritos. Hécate, le llamaban los griegos y el nombre persistió lo suficiente como para venir ahora a burlarse en su cara porque la necesitaba para reestablecer rápidamente sus fuerzas. Si Eva lo hubiera planeado, no le hubiese salido tan redondo. 

Verdaderamente odiada, Lilith descansó.


	7. Y allá vamos, sin más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda abrió la puerta y Lilith salía de ducharse. Eso es, eso es este capítulo. De aquí en más todo se nos va de las manos, amigos.

La mañana llegó muy pronto. El sol clareó las ventanas y se posó sobre los pesados párpados de la reina del infierno. Se despertó enseguida y ya se sentía diferente. El hombro no le dolía y si levantaba la tela sobre su hombros podía apreciar la cicatriz negra cerrándose sobre la herida. Bien, tiempo de una ducha.

El cuarto de baño, como bien dijo Sabrina, era pequeño. Pero el agua salía fuerte y el calor fue bienvenido en su cuerpo robado. En doscientos mil años había pasado por todas las formas humanas conocidas, pero esta estaba entre sus favoritas, porque la hacía sentir madura, mayor, pero atractiva a la vez. Era un envase dramático, para una reina dramática. La sangre y la tierra acumuladas en la batalla resbalaron hacia la rejilla de la ducha y se sintió muy limpia y renovada. 

Sólo necesitaba un golpe de magia que le revitalice sus poderes, podría obtenerlo de devorar un cuerpo humano pero eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. No con la mirada atenta de la bendita Zelda Spellman. Observó el vestido hecho jirones en el suelo y supo que estaba arruinado. Así después de secar su cuerpo y cabello con un hechizo sencillo y aplicar todas las lociones que encontró en el baño para perfumarse como la reina que era, salió completamente desnuda del cuarto de baño para abrir el pequeño closet apostado en la pared. Para ver si algo le servía.

Justo cuando encontraba una blusa negra y la inspeccionaba, sintió como todos y cada uno de sus hechizos era rotos por una energía agresiva que no dudó en abrir la puerta sin llamar. Se giró justo para ver a Zelda Spellman y apreciar el tono rojizo que llenó su cara de golpe al ver como dios trajo al mundo el cuerpo de Mary Wardwell, en versión Lilith. 

-L-lo siento... -la bruja se puso de espaldas inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta y quedándose de frente a la misma, la mirada fija en el picaporte.

-Estoy segura que tú intención no era verme desnuda, descuida - Lilith sonrió ampliamente ante la incomodidad de la bruja, se lo llevaba merecido por entrar sin llamar. 

Seguramente pensando en despertarla bruscamente. Además, le parecía aún más divertido que una bruja experta en partos se asombrara de la desnudez ¿O acaso Lilith le afectaba de algún modo? Interesante dato

\- Pero ya que estás aquí puedo preguntarte si me puedes prestar esta blusa, y esta falda...- se quedó mirando la figura de la pelirroja, los bucles que caían prolijos sobre su espalda como un manto de fuego.

Sí, debía admitir que tenía una buena figura, una pena que aquella cara bonita viniera también con ese humor celestial. 

-No son prendas que estén en uso, Hilda las tiene en caso de que algún herido las precise... Me da igual - Zelda enderezó su postura, recomponiendose al shock de haber visto a la deidad en paños menores. 

Se auto reprochó el haberse sobresaltado tanto, era una partera, por todos los infiernos. 

-¿La ropa interior también? Puedes girarte, no me molesta - sonrió la depredadora, en su salsa. 

-Solo venía a recordarte que la ceremonia es a partir de las siete de la tarde - Zelda se giró, molesta de que Lilith tuviera que darle el permiso, como si Zelda fuera una cría.

Sus ojos cayeron en la mirada divertida de la madre de demonios, que en ese momento solo llevaba puesta una falda negra y un brasier del mismo color. Zelda luchó para no detenerse a apreciar la figura frente a ella y mantener el contacto visual con Lilith, la cual alzaba la ceja en señal de que la estaba escuchando

-...pero ya que estarás aquí, Hilda necesitará ayuda con los preparativos - zanjó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿La negra o ésta roja? - preguntó Lilith alzando dos prendas en el aire, sorprendiendo a la bruja.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Zelda alzando las cejas.

-Que si me quedará mejor la blusa negra -repitió despacio, como si Zelda fuera un crío particularmente tonto - o la roja... con esta falda ¿Con cuál me veré mejor? 

-Estoy aquí para informarte sobre las actividades del día, no en calidad de estilista, Lilith - reprochó Zelda con el ceño fruncido.

-Te oí, estaré todo el día bajo la vigilancia de tu hermana, eso es lo que quisiste decir - rodó los ojos en un gesto muy infantil y volvió a insistir -Ahora estoy preguntándote con qué prenda me veré mejor.

-Me da igual - dijo a secas, indignada que la morena viera claramente su plan.

-¿Dices que lo que sea que elija me hará ver bien?, pues gracias señorita Spellman - guiñó un ojo y contó hasta tres, esperando la explosión de color de Zelda Spellman y su conocido temperamento.

-¡Sólo asegúrate de estar decente y no arruinar nada! - con ese último arranque, Zelda desapareció haciendo tronar la puerta.

La blusa rojo oscuro, por supuesto. Era su color. Además tenía bordadas pequeñas flores negras en las mangas y hombros, era más que apropiado, aunque quedaba un poco suelta en los hombros. 

También encontró unos zapatos de tacón bajo muy cómodos. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los de taco alto, por el porte que le daban, sabía que debía adaptarse a estos y, además, estaría todo el día trabajando, así que mejor si el calzado era práctico. En su cabeza quedaba la imagen de una matriarca ruborizada y llegaba a la conclusión de que era más entretenido ver a Zelda Spellman perder los papeles que discutir con ella. Lo tendría en cuenta.

___

Aparentemente ayudar a Hilda Spellman significaba trabajo duro, del que nadie le advirtió. No fue nada divertido. Limpiar la casa, como si los invitados fueran a pasar más de una hora allí, le pareció una locura. Y después la comida. Esa mujer no solamente cocinaba como para un batallón, no se callaba nunca. Para cuando fueron al bosque, no muy lejos de la residencia pero lo suficiente como para estar rodeadas de árboles en un claro en particular, Lilith tenía un dolor de cabeza que le hacía contemplar la idea de asesinar a alguien. Llevaba canastos con decoraciones para los árboles y para marcar el lugar donde harían la ceremonia bajo la luna llena. 

-Siéntate un momento, no hemos parado desde muy temprano. Estoy hambrienta - Hilda puso las canastas en el suelo y extendió una manta a cuadros muy de dia de picnic. Lilith rodó los ojos por doceava vez en el día pero accedió a sentarse.

-Siempre haces todo sola - dijo Lilith, de lo poco que había hablado en todo el día era posiblemente la primera vez que iniciaba una conversación.

-No, no siempre, a veces Sabrina y Ambrose ayudan - dijo Hilda mientras sacaba unos bocadillos de la canasta, ofreciendo uno a Lilith.

-No estaba preguntando, pero está bien - se encogió de hombros - Parece que Zelda tiene más control sobre la casa que yo en el infierno - con parsimonia se dedicó a sacar la carne de dentro del emparedado y se la comió dejando el pan de lado. La hubiese preferido cruda, pero bueno.

-Y sobre la Academia también.. y la iglesia... si, le gusta controlar cosas - Hilda se encogió de hombros - Pero no es tan mala. Es solo que se estresa cuando nota que 'las cosas' se alocan -dijo haciendo una mueca como sin saber si era el término apropiado -Además, Zelda tiene la manía de querer cargarse los problemas ella sola, no le es fácil.

-Las cosas estuvieron muy locas en estos últimos años, lo entiendo. - se sirvió otro emparedado, repitiendo el proceso de comer solo la carne del medio. Sólo porque no quería ponerse manos a la obra aún - Solas y sin conexión alma mater, debe ser duro. Bueno, yo jamás tuve esa clase de conexión así que no podría saber lo que se siente - Observó los árboles que se suponía debían decorar.

-¿Tú... nunca? Pero... El señor oscuro - Hilda se quedó confusa mirando a la demonio.

-Él es... era un ángel. No tiene alma mater. Y la mía, se suponía que era Adán - se rió sin ganas - Y no lo fue - volvió a mirar a Hilda, como recordando que ella estaba allí y que estaba haciendo conversación con ella, lo cual era muy ridículo porque Lilith no recordaba nunca haber iniciado una conversación sin propósitos ocultos - No sé lo que se siente, lo he visto en las brujas y hechiceros pero jamás lo he experimentado.

-Vaya... - Hilda, transparente e inocente no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por Lilith. - Es una experiencia que todos deberían sentir al menos una vez - Hilda sonrió con tristeza, sacándole el pan a un emparedado y ofreciéndole el jamón del medio a Lilith.

-Qué ¿Tú lo experimentaste? - Lilith fue lo suficientemente educada para no aclarar que pensaba que Hilda, precisamente, había sido siempre la típica solterona de la familia.

-Los mejores ciento cincuenta y ocho años de mi vida - la sonrisa de Hilda era tan honesta que Lilith se sintió incómoda, era demasiado pura para ella. Pero dejó que continuara su relato mientras comía jamón - Nunca te recuperas de un amor así. Pero aprendes a agradecer que sucedió. Y mira, logré volver a tener citas, ahora que Sabrina está mayor - su compromiso con el dueño del café del pueblo era poco mencionado en la casa, así que estaba feliz de poder conversar de ello con alguien más. - No es esa clase de amor, eso nunca lo volveré a sentir con nadie. Pero el dr Cerberus me hace sentir tranquila, protegida y es un cariño del bueno. - Hilda puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Lilith - Te invitaré a la boda, quizás ahora que estás libre encuentres a alguien ¿no crees? Incluso si no es alma mater, siempre es bueno contar con un amigo.

Amigo. Lilith recordó a Adam, el humano que había sido tan agradable y considerado con ella. Que había logrado apreciarla así fuera en el cuerpo de Mary Wardwell. Recordó también su cabeza servida en una bandeja de plata y se sintió enferma, por lo que dejó de comer al instante y sus siguientes palabras salieron atragantadas.

-Puedes enviarme la invitación, y lo pensaré - decidió no mentir, solo porque Hilda había sido abiertamente amable y era posiblemente la única Spellman que tendría de su lado esa velada. Lo cual le hizo pensar en otra pregunta - ¿Entonces Zelda también perdió su alma Mater?

-Oh, no. Zelda aún no ha hecho conexión con nadie pero - y la sonrisa de Hilda se esfumó de golpe - No es bueno que se lo menciones- hizo una pausa, mirando fijo a Lilith.

-No, está bien, no la molestaré con eso - rodó los ojos, haciendo una concesión (de muchas que había hecho en el día). Hilda pareció que leyó la verdad en su mirada porque volvió a sonreír después. 

-De acuerdo, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.

_____

Si pensaba que sería una velada en la que pasaría desapercibida estaba equivocada. Había olvidado que hasta hacía muy poco todo ese conjunto de gente había pertenecido a la iglesia de la noche. Lo que significaba que todos habían oído historias sobre ella desde la cuna prácticamente. A eso se sumaba su participación en la captura de Lucifer, las dos veces. Y también las preguntas de por qué no podía darles poder como el ángel caído, o como (bendita sea la malnacida esa) Hécate. 

En otras palabras Lilith era la celebridad de la noche.

En otras palabras Zelda estaba muy cerca de cumplir con el apuñalamiento y el arrojar su cadáver al río.

La comida de Hilda estaba deliciosa. Le había preparado un plato de carne cruda para ella sola. Y comiendo es que se ocupó de evitar el 85 por ciento de las preguntas. Con Sabrina respondiendo la mayoría de las mismas y limitándose a recibir la atención por el puro placer de fastidiar a Zelda. Todo iba bien hasta la última pregunta que hicieron.

-¿Entonces Lucifer no era tu alma mater? - ese hechicero se llamaba Melvin, por lo que pudo oír de la bruja junto a él, que le dió un no muy sutil codazo -Lo siento, Lilith. Señora Lilith. - corrigió. 

-No lo sé, no creo que eso que llaman Alma Mater fuera capaz de engañarme por cientos de años, copulando con cualquier demonio, humano o bruja que se le cruzase por el camino - bebió su copa de vino de un solo golpe - Y luego procediera a incinerar a todos mis amantes - pinchó el ojo de lo que en otro tiempo había sido un pobre animal, en su plato - Y a arrojarme a un lado al crear una heredera al trono para suplantarme - era lo más largo que había respondido en toda la velada, en un tono neutro y casual que no había notado que resultaba perturbador. A su alrededor había caído un gran silencio - Así que es posible que mi alma Mater no exista, o haya muerto con Eva, mi primer reemplazo oficial. - se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó con rabia, mirando directamente al pequeño - ¿Y tú, Melvin? ¿Ya has echo conexión? 

Melvin negó con la cabeza y bebió de su limonada, llamándose a silencio. En la mesa, Zelda miró a Sabrina como echándole la culpa del desastre que trajo a la reunión. La bruja adolescente se encogió de hombros e hizo la mímica de un '¿Qué quieres que haga?' con la boca. Lavándose las manos de la situación, que ella no obligaba a nadie a hacerle preguntas incómodas a la madre de demonios.

-De acuerdo, cuando terminen de cenar pueden ir a cambiarse a las habitaciones de arriba - Zelda lanzó una mirada al reloj, cortando el ambiente sombrío de la cena- Pronto será hora de ir al bosque.

-Bien, porque creo que he terminado de cenar - Lilith sonrió abiertamente y salió disparada de allí, pero en vez de subir las escaleras se decantó por ir a la habitación que le habían designado.

-Bien hecho, Melvin -reprochó Sabrina.

-¿Cómo iba a saber...?

-Pues por eso, porque no sabes. 

Los chicos fueron subiendo a las habitaciones, aún discutiendo y debatiendo todo lo que habían hablado con Lilith. Sabrina quedó rezagada un momento. Como ya estaba un poco mayor, y estaba practicando la empatía, decidió preocuparse un poco por la invitada:

-Tía Zelda, creo que deberías ir a ver si está bien...

-¿Disculpa? - se escandalizó la mencionada, como si Sabrina hubiera dicho la peor de las malas palabras.

-Si, porque la tía Hilda debe ayudarme con mi ropa, se salieron los botones de mi túnica y tú no sabes coserlos tan bien -dijo la supuestamente 'versión madura y adulta' de Sabrina.

-B-bueno, ya que vas, te importaría llevarle a Lilith esta blusa, es blanca y le servirá para el ritual - Hilda rápidamente puso la prenda en las manos estupefactas de Zelda, llevando a Sabrina de la mano hacia las escaleras. Prácticamente huyendo.

-Algún día van a tener que pagarme todo lo que hago por esta familia - soltó Zelda, viéndolas subir las escaleras aún más rápido después de oír el enfado en su voz.

Eran de lo peor. Sabrina se jactaba de haber cambiado pero seguía tomando decisiones de las que luego Zelda tenía que hacer frente. De no ser porque amaba a su sobrina ya le hubiera dado una lección. En su época, ningún adolescente le hubiera faltado el respeto a sus padres, las brujas de hace trescientos años atrás castigaban a sus hijos de maneras mucho más severas que ahora. Esa niña debería estar agradecida de la forma en que la habían criado. 

Protestando de esta manera, cruzó la sala y fue a abrir la puerta, sin importarle nada los encantamientos de protección... Hasta que la imagen de Lilith desnuda le llegó de golpe a la cabeza. El enrojecimiento se apoderó de su cara de nuevo, pero la detuvo lo suficiente como para ser más sensata y tocar a la puerta. 

La puerta se abrió sola y Zelda atravesó el umbral. La arquitectura de la casa, a simple vista, parecía antigua. Pero encantamientos como ese eran extremadamente difíciles de hacer pese a lo simples que se veían, la casa tenía esos toques de magia finos y raros y en eso se basaba su belleza. Amaba la casa. La mujer que estaba en la habitación era otro cantar totalmente opuesto.

Lilith se encontraba frente al pequeño espejo empotrado en la puerta del closet, retocándose el maquillaje que Sabrina le había prestado. Tenía en sus manos un rímel que pasaba por sus gruesas pestañas negras. Desde allí, Zelda podía ver bien su figura, el largo de sus piernas y la cintura bien formada. El negro cabello caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, brillante y muy ondulado. Contrastaba contra la piel pecosa de su cuello, y el contraste era aún mayor si lo recordaba cuando la había sorprendido sin ropa. Zelda sintió un golpe de calor en la cara, no podía dejar de recordarlo.

-¿Sí? - la voz de Lilith la trajo a la realidad. Los ojos azules se clavaron sobre los de Zelda. Y la bruja pudo notar que la reina del infierno no estaba de humor, su cara inexpresiva y fría.

-Hilda te envía esta blusa para la ceremonia - Zelda dejó la prenda sobre la cama y dió un instintivo paso hacia atrás de nuevo, quedando siempre cerca de la puerta. Lilith no le respondió, miró con indiferencia la prenda y prosiguió a sacar los labiales de dentro del estuche que Sabrina le había prestado.

-No tiene un solo color decente - murmuró la reina, observando los tonos pasteles y rosados que había. 

Zelda pensó en darse media vuelta e irse, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del vestido blanco de lino que llevaba puesto. Lo había ajustado con un cinto dorado para que no luciera tan ancho, era de mangas cortas, práctico y femenino. En su bolsillo derecho encontró su labial. Y sabía que era del color perfecto. Debatió diez segundos en su cabeza y decidió que ir contra los consejos de sororidad de Hécate en una noche de luna penumbral sería de mala suerte.

Así que dió los cuatro pasos forzados e incómodos en dirección a Lilith y estiró la palma de la mano, alcanzando el labial sin hacer contacto visual.

Lilith posó su mirada de hielo sobre el pequeño envase metálico y luego en Zelda. La pelirroja no la miraba así que este gesto debió costarle horrores. De pronto su cercanía la hizo sentir incómoda. Como la noche que se despertó en la sala, podía notar la energía de ambas cargando el ambiente aunque ya no con la tensión agresiva de antes. Lilith usó la punta de los dedos para levantar el labial sin siquiera rozar la mano de Zelda. Desenroscó la tapa y vió el color aflorando en la misma. Qué estúpida era Zelda, la odiaba. Era perfecto.

-No serías mala estilista - rompió el silencio, pintándose los labios de aquel rojizo. - Pensé que venías a echarme la bronca por la cena. - añadió en un tono más apagado. Miró a Zelda por sobre el hombro, sus ojos azules inspeccionando los rasgos de la matriarca. Así, de cerca, no era desagradable a la vista. Pronto los ojos verdes de Zelda estuvieron sobre los suyos.

-La lección de historia sobre tu relación con Lucifer estuvo de más - Zelda se exasperó, guardando nuevamente las manos en los bolsillos. Miró los labios de Lilith de un rojo que en su boca quedaba más oscuro que en la propia. 

-Todo el mundo parece interesado en mi opinión sobre el alma Mater. Hasta Sabrina intentó preguntarme lo que sé al respecto -y también había tenido que corregir a Hilda, más temprano. Aunque de todos, la hermana de Zelda había sido la más delicada y agradable al respecto - ¿Cuál es su obsesión con eso? - se alejó de Zelda para ir a buscar la blusa que estaba en la cama. Se sacó su camisa, sin ver el color que volvió a tintar las mejillas de Zelda, para cambiarla por la estúpida blusa blanca - Deberían ocuparse en sus estudios y en ser brujos fuertes en lugar de buscar cargarle su vida a alguien más -se quejó.

Hasta que recordó la conversación con Hilda, había estado a punto de soltarle un comentario a Zelda sobre lo feliz que se estaba sóla e independizada de todos. Pero en lugar de eso hizo silencio, porque no tenía idea de si la falta de alma Mater afectaba en algo la cabeza de la bruja. Viendo como todos hacían del asunto algo tan importante. Y cuando volteó a ver a Zelda, se sorprendió en ver su mirada distante e incómoda.

-Son jóvenes, aún creen en que la vida será perfecta, tal y como la sueñan - aunque ya habían comenzado a atravesar grandes dificultades los últimos años, conservaban la esperanza y la idealización propias de su edad. -Es hora de irnos - dijo Zelda, bajando un poco la mirada y saliendo de la habitación.

Lilith se quedó pensando un momento antes de salir tras ella. Adivinó dolor y años de desilusiones en la matriarca. Por la forma en que Hilda le pidió que no sacara el tema con ella, Lilith no tenía que imaginar mucho para adivinar que no había tenido una vida fácil. Bueno, pero eso no iba a lograr que Lilith sintiera simpatía por ella. Cientos, Miles de humanos y brujos había conocido en su vida, no tenía por qué ablandarse ahora. 

Ahora que era libre, pensó mientras se guardaba el labial en el bolsillo de la falda y salía tras Zelda. Sí, ahora no tenía razones para permanecer o dejar un sitio. Tenía que recordarse a cada momento que era libre de decidir, que no necesitaba pedir permiso, ni constatar sus actividades con nadie. Tomó aire cuando atravesó la puerta que daba hacia fuera de la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si, aquí sucede. Este es ÉL capítulo.   
> Enjoy.

Su mirada se topó con un montón de brujas y hechiceros vestidos de blanco, adentrándose ya al bosque liderados por Hilda y Sabrina. Zelda iba un poco rezagada, pero en cuanto vio que Lilith les seguía, apresuró el paso ¿Me esperaba? A lo mejor para asegurarse de que no encantara los espejos de su casa. Pero la idea de que Zelda estuviera un poco pendiente de su presencia le divertía un poco. Le hacía olvidar su enfado por las preguntas incesantes de los críos, al menos por un rato.

-Estamos reunidos bajo la luna llena para presenciar el eclipse penumbral, en honor a Hécate, nuestra triple diosa.

Zelda habló cuando llegaron a la fogata que Hilda había encendido con magia sobre la pila de troncos en el claro. Se veía el color de las llamas reflejado en su ropa, su cabello lucía más encendido que nunca, y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar. 

Lilith se sintió como viendo una película, como aquella vez que presenció la pasión de Lucifer en la Academia de Artes Oscuras. Sin ser parte, y siendo parte a la vez. Sabrina comenzó a formar un círculo de flores alrededor de la fogata, Hilda encendió unas velas sobre algunas piedras. 

Se respiraba la magia. 

Vibraba en los árboles, caía de la Luna. Era como aquel día en que vio a Eva morir, pero menos puro y más terrenal, casi salvaje. 

-Enlacemos nuestras manos, como familia, y recibamos juntos el eclipse...

Zelda comenzó a decir una oración de la que Lilith no llegó a oír nada porque de pronto se percató de que todos los estudiantes formaban un círculo alrededor de la fogata. Zelda tomaba la mano de su hermana y de Sabrina y ella fue acercándose con cautela, sin decidir bien en dónde encajaba. Pensó en declinar la oferta. Bastante energía podía absorber de la luna sin necesidad de...

-Pssst, Lilith... - a pesar de que Zelda estaba orando, Sabrina soltó su mano para estirarla hacia ella.

'¿Te quedas?' La madre de demonios sintió un empujón en su espalda pero al girarse no vio a nadie. Volvió su mirada a Sabrina y, lentamente, entró en el círculo. La Luna comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Sabrina enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. Lilith se sintió un poco mareada, el flujo de magia era fuerte. Este era el golpe de energía del que había parloteado Sabrina. 

Entonces Lilith vio la mano de Zelda, pálida y extendida palma arriba, silenciosamente ordenando que completara la formación. 

Lilith simplemente... puso encima de su mano el labial que llevaba en el bolsillo. 

Escuchó un pfft y una risa contenida de parte de Sabrina y ambas vieron cómo el ceño de su tía se fruncía, pero su boca no dejaba de orar y sus ojos no dejaban de estar cerrados. Sabrina también los cerró junto con todos en el círculo. Lilith miró hacia arriba.

La Luna penumbral no era una eclipse propiamente dicha. Un par de planetas se alineaban a la tierra, y parecía que tenía un velo gris que al ojo humano era imperceptible pero las brujas, de tanto depender del calendario lunar, lo notaban perfectamente. 

Lilith comenzó a absorber la magia a su alrededor, que fluía como un río de lava sobre los presentes. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba. Sus pulmones llenos del olor a tierra mojada y flores bajo sus pies. Movió sus pies para deshacerse de sus zapatos y sentir la tierra debajo. Se sentía alineada perfectamente. Pero necesitaba más. Había algo que no terminaba de llenarla hasta el tope de magia. Y entonces sintió un codazo en las costillas.

-Debes completar el círculo -siseó Zelda, mirándola con enfado. Aunque esta vez Lilith apreció que se trataba de molestia y no del odio visceral que había destilado la noche anterior. Al ojo normal no había diferencia, pero Lilith tenía años de observar a los seres en general y lo notaba. Por empezar, Zelda volvía a tenderle la mano - y como me vuelvas a poner maquillaje, te arrojo al fuego -susurró en un tono que bien pudo haber sido dirigido a Sabrina y no a la Reina del Inframundo.

-Está bien, Ze, sólo debías pedírmelo - sonrió para darle más énfasis. Zelda le dirigió una mirada asesina al oír el mote.

Así que en lugar de ponerle más leña al metafórico fuego, Lilith extendió su mano y entrelazó sus finos dedos con la pálida mano de la sacerdotisa. 

Siempre recordaría esa primera sensación. 

La piel tersa y suave de Zelda, el sonido del crepitar del fuego y los grillos en la noche. El olor a su perfume, que golpeó sus sentidos como si lo tuviera justo debajo de la nariz. El momento en que Zelda apretaba con fuerza su mano. La calidez de la noche y de sus dedos unidos.

La ensordecedora explosión que nació de sus manos juntas y que provocó una ola de sonido que lanzó hacia atrás a todos los que las rodeaban, casi, casi, apagando la fogata. 

Todos se soltaron las manos y abrieron los ojos. Allí, en el claro del bosque, un aquellarre presenció la fuerza de una Conexión Alma Mater. De repente había chispas eléctricas por doquier, brillando en el aire alrededor de todos. Nadie pudo decir una sola palabra, era imposible encontrarlas. Sólo podían ver cómo Lilith y Zelda volvían a tocar el suelo del que se habían separado por unos pocos centímetros, en total admiración (y miedo, en el caso de Melvin).

Nadie podía adivinar lo que las brujas habían sentido. Sólo Hilda había experimentado una verdadera conexión y estaba muda de asombro. Porque no se lo esperaba. Nadie se lo esperaba ¡Era imposible que nadie adivinara tal cosa! Y ninguno de ellos, salvo Hilda, podía saber lo que conllevaba. 

El calor corporal que las asfixió de repente, el dolor de sus corazones latiendo bajo sus costillas. Para Lilith sobretodo, era un órgano que siempre creyó muerto y en desuso y ahora se despertaba del letargo y dolía, claro que dolía. Era como el dolor que siente después de una rutina de ejercicios brutal, para alguien que nunca se había ejercitado. Era el rostro de Zelda bañado en gruesas lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando porque estaba en shock. Sus ojos verdes abiertos tan de par en par como los de Lilith.

La primer bruja de la tierra, Lilith de Aradia, reina del infierno y madre de demonios, y Zelda Spellman, bruja extraordinaria con el don de la telekinesis y sacerdotisa de Hécate. Unidas.   
Conectadas. 

Aterradas.


	9. La guerra recién comienza

Lilith sintió un subidón de energía que la mareó por completo. Se tambaleó hacia un lado intentando equilibrarse, sin soltar a Zelda ni un minuto. Iba a vomitar. De seguro iba a vomitar. Era demasiado, era asfixiante, era agobiante y le dolía como el cielo mismo. 

-No llores... -fueron sus primeras palabras al notar el caudal que caía sobre la cara de Zelda. Era... era todo tan ridículo.

-Idiota, mírate tú primero - la voz de Zelda sonaba afectada y parecía estar mucho más agitada que Lilith. Tenía la cara roja y temblaba con violencia. 

-No... ¿qué? - se llevó la mano libre a la cara y notó que, en efecto, también lloraba. Era extraño, quería echarse a reír y también a llorar. Toda su vida bajo el pie de un ángel y cuando por fin saboreaba la libertad, una mano literalmente la atrapaba de nuevo. 

Quería decirle algo más a Zelda, en esos momentos en el que parecía que solamente existían ellas dos en todo el bendito universo. Una advertencia, gritarle que estaba loca de la cabeza si se pensaba que Lilith iba a dejarse atar a una bruja de la tierra. A una bruja de Hécate ni más ni menos. Pero las palabras no le salían y en cinco segundos se encontró atrapando a Zelda entre sus brazos. Pero no en un tierno abrazo conciliador. Sino literalmente una Zelda desmayada por sus problemas de presión arterial, cayendo redonda por la extenuación de la conexión y probablemente el estrés que cargaba desde la cuna básicamente. 

Sabrina fue a acercarse y entonces Hilda intercedió. Sus manos se alzaron y se cerraron, y con ellas las cuerdas vocales de todos los que estuvieron a punto de joder el momento. 

Todos voltearon a ver a Hilda que se llevó un índice a la boca. La situación era increíblemente delicada y peligrosa. Un paso en falso y tendrían a la reina del Inframundo invocando su fuego infernal sobre todos ellos. Era una conexión nueva y todos los sentimientos estarían a flor de piel. Y tratándose de gente tan difícil como su hermana y Lilith, cualquiera que se acerque podría sufrir un doloroso rechazo. Ni siquiera la propia Lilith sabría de dónde le vendría la sensación de posesividad si alguien intentase siquiera tocar a Zelda en esos precarios instantes.

-A la casa... Ya - murmuró Hilda. Nadie la iba a contradecir. Todos se sintieron abrumados por el golpe y el ritual y obedecieron.

Excepto claro, Sabrina. Se acercó a Hilda con la preocupación escrita en su cara. No era para menos. Lilith estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando entre sus brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Zelda. Ambas seguían temblando y no era de frío.

-No las podemos dejar aquí, tía. -dijo Sabrina confundida. No había sido mucho como en los libros para ella porque claro, como observadora había sentido un golpe en la cabeza y después unas chispas y ahora el silencio de la noche que lo volvía todo sombrío y lúgubre. Estaba preocupada.

-Necesito que organices a todos para que vuelvan a la academia. Debo poner unos hechizos de protección, pero no te preocupes, estarán bien - Hilda estaba emocionada, al fin su hermana encontraba su otra mitad. Sólo Zelda podía encontrar su otra mitad en la comandante de tropas de Lucifer. No quería mentir a Sabrina, este asunto era un peligro. Pero habían sobrevivido a cosas peores - Esto es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir, Sabrina. -acarició la mejilla de su sobrina con cariño y tras una última mirada de reojo a Lilith, Sabrina asintió lentamente y se fue en dirección a la casa.

Hilda, con infinita paciencia, recitó los hechizos de protección. Y, tras dudar un poco y poner bastante distancia entre ella y Lilith, decidió dirigirse a ella.

-Lilith... - lentamente, los ojos azules del demonio se fijaron en la bruja. Hilda no quería asustarse pero ver a Lilith sin su máscara de cordialidad, su expresión siniestra y pura, era terrorífico -No la lastimes y, sin importar lo que pienses, espera a que despierte. - se quedó esperando una reacción por parte de Lilith, hasta que pareció por fin procesar las palabras de Hilda.

-No lo sé... yo jamás... - balbuceó distraída, y luego bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y posó la frente en la sien inconsciente de Zelda, como si buscara su perfume.

Con la duda y el miedo, pero la esperanza y la fé en Hécate y en cualquier deidad que quisiera ayudar, Hilda dejó un par de velas encendidas más y se retiró a la casa. En el camino recitó una oración y rogó a la Luna que alumbraba el bosque por una resolución que no fuera dolorosa para las dos brujas. Después de todo, habían pasado por tanto, estaban tan heridas por la vida, que no podía menos que compadecer las.

Pensó en su propio compañero perdido muchos años atrás, y en cómo le hubiera gustado llegar a casa para darle la noticia. A menudo hacían bromas sobre la clase de persona con la que Zelda haría conexión. Le debía un billete, Hilda siempre apostaba por una persona amable y tranquila, en cambio él insistía que Zelda necesitaba de alguien que le diera guerra y combatiera fuego con fuego. Felicitaciones, cariño estabas en lo cierto pensó Hilda. Nadie más apropiado y nadie más desacertado, que Lilith. 

Hilda se quedaría con su termo de café caliente y una manta en el umbral de la casa, sentada en la escalera y esperando el día y a su hermana. Esperaba que no llegase con el corazón roto, pero de ser así, lo resolvería como familia, como siempre lo habían hecho.

En el claro del bosque Lilith estaba aterrada como poco. No entendía estos sentimientos que la inundaban y sacaban a relucir su lado más primitivo. Era difícil. Como estar embriagada de alcohol, su cabeza daba vueltas. La magia del ritual recorría sus venas dándole la sensación de que, si quisiera, podía eliminar el mundo entero con el cielo incluído. Pero posiblemente era la conexión que había logrado entibiar su pecho y soltar las lágrimas de una manera confusa y desordenada. 

Esto no estaba bien, las brujas estaban dementes al querer pasar por algo así en sus vidas. Lilith estaba perfectamente bien sin esta clase de emociones. Bajó la mirada hacia la Sacerdotisa, cuyo rostro estaba oculto en el hombro de Lilith. Una sensación de posesividad inundó sus sentidos, una poderosa certeza de que mataría y reduciría a cenizas a quien se atreviera a tocar a la bruja. Y eso era de terror. No se sentía dueña de sí misma, para nada. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y comenzó a ejercitar su respiración. 

Tenía más de cien mil años, mucha experiencia, muchas batallas. Había sobrevivido guerras sangrientas, había eliminado a sus objetivos, había ayudado a construir el infierno tal y como era hoy día. Tenía que respirar. Sus pulmones se llenaron del olor a tierra mojada y el perfume de Zelda. Se concentró en recuperar la cordura, de a poco. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la noche estaba en su cénit, era la hora de las brujas y Zelda aún estaba en silencio.

-Es injusto que deba estar haciendo todo el razonamiento aquí sola, Spellman - Murmuró, buscando una posición más cómoda para estar sentada. Eso lo podía hacer. Soltar el cuerpo de la bruja era otro cantar. 

Sentía que algo malo sucedería si simplemente la dejaba en la hierba y se retiraba. Una sensación desagradable, una mala corazonada. Así que acomodó mejor al cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, apoyando su espalda en un árbol. Se tomó el tiempo de apreciar los rasgos de la Sacerdotisa dormida. Parecía que Hécate les había tendido la trampa perfecta, a la ex satanista y a la ex madam Satán, porque el paisaje bajo la luna llena no podía ser más perfecto. 

El rostro de Zelda lucía tranquilo y brillante aún de las lágrimas que había derramado. Lilith suspiró, pasando el puño de su blusa sobre las mejillas tersas de la bruja. Sí, era dolorosamente consciente de lo hermosa que se veía Zelda allí. Era parte del truco de la conexión, después de todo.

¿Qué iba a hacer con un alma gemela? No había un uso práctico, no tenía sentido. Ambas habían formado una vida independiente de todos. Lilith había encontrado su propósito como reina regente del infierno. Tenía planes de conquista, guerras por delante, política y diplomacia. No había lugar para... estos sentimientos estúpidos. Ni para Zelda, que había estado a punto de asesinarla la noche anterior. Era ridículo que de la noche a la mañana sus vidas quedaran pegadas. Lilith no sabía vivir sin una meta o un objetivo, así que esto se le escapaba al entendimiento. 

'Debo dejarla aquí' Era lo más lógico. 

Y era injusto, como todo en la vida. Sólo que en el gran esquema del universo, esto podía ser de lo más injusto que le había tocado vivir. Porque las sensaciones eran demasiado agradables, intensas y, aunque dolorosas, Lilith podía entrever la paz y tranquilidad que se vislumbraba de proseguir con todo aquello. Pero la felicidad era para ella un concepto tan ajeno y extraño que ni siquiera podía concebirlo. 

Qué familia desdichada, por todos los cielos. La cría hija de Lucifer, Hilda sin su alma Mater y Zelda ganándose el premio mayor de todos. Un demonio incapaz de luchar por ella.

-Lo lamento... no sé si puedo, Zelda- cerró sus ojos y pensó en el destino del pobre Adam, el humano. Todo lo que tocaba estaba destinado a terminar mal. Quizás lo único decente que podía hacer por Zelda era desaparecer. 

Volvió a tocar la mejilla tersa de la bruja, le echó el cabello hacia atrás y recordó las palabras de Hilda. Lo que sea que tuviera en mente, no podía dejar a Zelda dormida allí. Pero quién le decía que su resolución fuese a mantenerse en pie. Quizás por una vez debía esperar antes de decidir por impulso. Aunque no fuese a cambiar nada. 

-Despierta -siseó, tocando con la punta del índice la frente de la bruja.

Un golpe eléctrico subió de su muñeca hacia la piel de Zelda y entonces supo que le había enviado un pequeño hechizo de sanación de forma inadvertida. Contuvo el aliento en cuanto vio que la Sacerdotisa se removió. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, descubriendo un mar esmeralda para Lilith. 

-Qué... ¿dónde estoy? - la bruja parpadeó con pesadez mirando a un costado y luego su mirada se fijó en Lilith. 

Azul y verde chocaron momentáneamente. Zelda frunció el ceño apenas notó la posición en la que estaban. Se sostuvo del brazo de la reina del infierno para sentarse más erguida, y poder ver a Lilith de frente, aún sentada sobre ella, estupefacta 

-No fue un sueño... - Zelda debió estar igual de mareada que Lilith, porque se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de recuperar el orden de su cabeza. 

'Sí, buena suerte con eso', pensó Lilith que apenas ahora lograba formar secuencias completas de pensamiento. Zelda se llevó la otra mano al rostro y parecía que quería volver a llorar.

-No, no, basta de eso - suspiró Lilith, estirando sus manos hacia las de Zelda. 

Aún estaba insegura de si hacía bien en quedarse unos momentos, la tentación de desaparecer a lo profundo del infierno en busca de quietud era inmensa. Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las muñecas de Zelda, y las bajaron con lentitud para apreciar su rostro.

\- No fue un sueño, desafortunadamente - concedió la morena.

Zelda mantenía la mirada baja, sin rechazar de momento el contacto aunque no sabía en qué momento iría a explotar o a reaccionar de un mal modo. Lilith no sabía ni cuando ella misma iba a reaccionar de un mal modo, por favor. 

\- Respira profundo, así... - indicó la reina, iniciando un ejercicio de respiración que le había resultado efectivo minutos antes.

Zelda mantuvo la mirada clavada en las manos que sostenían sin ejercer fuerza sus muñecas, comenzó a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire, como si saliera de un río en el que había estado a punto de ahogarse. 

-Esto es una locura... -negó con la cabeza cuando pudo recomponerse para hablar, su mirada subió lentamente hacia Lilith. 

Verla a la cara era demasiado, era como intentar ver el sol, parpadeó agradeciendo la oscuridad que las rodeaba, apenas alumbradas por el fuego no muy lejos de ellas 

\- Han pasado trescientos años, estaba completa ¿por qué...? - la pelirroja no sabía a quién hacerle esa pregunta, si mirar el cielo, la Luna, o qué. Parecía una gran broma.

-¿Por qué ahora? Esa sería la pregunta del millón no es así - Lilith abrió y cerró experimentalmente las manos en las muñecas de Zelda, agobiada pero poco a poco recuperando claridad mental y poniendo en marcha su cabeza y la practicidad que la caracterizaba - He pasado... los últimos años luchando por mi trono en el Infierno, no es algo que vaya a resignar jamás, por nada ni nadie, Zelda - dijo de manera contundente, hablando lo más tranquila posible, intentando poner toda la madurez en práctica. 

-Lo entiendo, es... esto es un error - Zelda seguía sin lograr sostenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos, comenzó a remover sus manos del agarre de la madre de demonios. 

Necesitaba también fumar, pensar y procesar todo esto tranquila y era imposible con la distracción de Lilith y su mirada demasiado directa e intensa. No dejaba de ser difícil y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado la reina del infierno allí sosteniéndola.

-Llegas tarde a esa conclusión -Lilith notó las manos apartándose de las suyas y sintió una molestia punzarle en el pecho -Zelda, realmente lo siento -dijo estirando su mano y echando hacia atrás el cabello rojizo que caía sobre la cara de la bruja. Lo decía con honestidad. 

Lamentaba que todo eso que quizás Zelda pensaba obtener cuando joven en su alma gemela resultó ser un alma muy, muy vieja precariamente habitando la copia de un cuerpo robado. La peor de las manipuladoras, la menos fiable de todo el infierno.

-Deja... - Zelda apartó la mano que acomodaba su cabello, comenzaba el mareo y la desorientación daban paso a una profunda amargura, de sólo pensar en que Lilith no la encontraba ni un poco digna. 

-No es a propósito -cerró los ojos un momento y tomando coraje, haciendo caso a su instinto por unos momentos, volvió a tomar las manos de Zelda entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su frente junto a la suya - Zelda, sólo te haré daño -negó la idea con la cabeza, torciendo la boca hacia abajo - Pero no creo que sea un error - susurró suavemente, sin saber si estaba cometiendo un verdadero error garrafal en mencionarlo, apartó un poco su rostro para verla a los ojos. Enmudeció al ver la sorpresa escrita en el rostro de Zelda, perdiendo el hilo de lo que iba a decir por un segundo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo es? ¿estás jugando conmigo? - frunció un poco el ceño.

-No... Claro que no ¿Cómo iba a...? - Lilith recuperó el habla solo para salvar sus dedos magullados entre el agarre de acero de Zelda - Dije que jamás renunciaría al trono e imagino que jamás renunciarías a tu familia -explicó su idea, soportando la pierna que comenzaba a acalambrarse bajo el peso de Zelda sobre ella, respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa y desconfiada de la sacerdotisa - Entonces el error aquí es el tiempo. Tengo una rebelión que aplastar y tú un culto que dirigir - para decir lo siguiente tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas mentales y emocionales, porque en el fondo sabía que sus intenciones cambiarían en cuanto viera a la bruja despertar. 

Sólo que no esperaba que esos planes cambiarán tan radicalmente ante el par de ojos verdosos que atendían cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Vuelve a tu casa, con tu familia. Yo volveré al infierno. Y entonces, cuando todo esté más... estable, regresaré a hablar contigo de todo esto - asintió despacio con la cabeza afirmando sus palabras y tragando saliva -Ahora mismo todo es... complicado. No puedo pensar así - cerró los ojos un segundo, aspirando el perfume embriagador de Zelda. 

Obnubilaba sus sentidos y le era difícil razonar. Sentía que si se relajaba, simplemente arrullaria a la bruja en la comodidad de su regazo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Para Lilith eso era inaceptable, era muy racional, su cabeza la había salvado todos estos años, no iba a bloquearla por una conexión, por fuerte que fuera.

-No hay nada que hablar, Lilith... es imposible que... -soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. No había forma de conciliar esos mundos. Ni conciliarlas a ellas... Pero, Lilith estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad. Algo que no se le había ocurrido a Zelda siquiera pensar. -Debo irme a casa, en eso tienes razón. Pero no esperaré tu regreso, ya esperé trescientos años, no pienso esperar por nada más - sólo un roce de sus frentes y Zelda ya sabía que iba a sufrir esto, como siempre le había tocado sufrir y no tener las cosas fáciles.

Comenzó a desenredar sus manos de la reina del infierno, alejándose para poder ponerse de pie.

Lilith resintió la falta de contacto, de golpe sentía frío cuando la pelirroja se movió lejos de ella. Su instinto, que aún reaccionaba antes que su mente lo procesara, se había puesto de pie y ayudaba a Zelda sosteniéndola de un brazo. Debía intentar... dejar de ponerle las manos encima, pero le era terriblemente difícil. Pero no imposible para Zelda, que parecía resuelta a largarse cuanto antes mejor.

-No me esperes si no quieres, pero eso es lo que haré - remarcó. 

Por dos razones, la primera era este bendito vínculo que le hacía batallar con uñas y dientes el instinto de atrapar a Zelda y no soltarla jamás. Y la segunda razón es porque ya no le rendía cuentas a nadie y podía emplear su tiempo en explorar lo que quisiera, aún si era peligroso e impráctico. 

-No me importa - mintió Zelda, soltándose del brazo y recomponiendose del malestar impresionante que le producía darle la espalda a Lilith y echar a caminar hacia la casa. Así tuviera que arrastrarse, que llegaría.

Lilith se quedó de pie, con la fogata apagándose y sumiendo todo en oscuridad. La figura de Zelda caminó tres, cuatro, diez pasos hacia adelante y sintió el corazón en la boca. Era su momento para regresar al infierno y ocuparse de sus asuntos. 

Pero no podía despegar la mirada del vestido blanco que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y que se le escapaba paso a paso. Por amor a todo lo infernal, qué maldición era esta. Se sentía peor que cuando encontraba a Lucifer con compañía en la cama. Contrólate Lilith, pensó la reina, cruzándose de brazos con fuerza. Déjala ir, luego regresarás. Estará bien, la vida es injusta. Déjala ir... eso es, se está yendo. Oh, por Aradia, se... '¡No la veo!' Los ojos de Lilith se abrieron de par en par en cuanto Zelda se perdió de vista entre los árboles. No supo de dónde le nació el impulso. 

Fue detrás de ella con la velocidad de una flecha. 

No, no iban a estar bien. No iba a salir bien. Todos sus planes podían irse bien por el drenaje, bendita fuera la hora...

'¡La tengo, la tengo! Maldito infierno, la tengo. Es mía...' 

Zelda, ignorante del efecto que había tenido su escape del claro, había estado dando pasos cada vez más lentos y pesados hacia adelante. Conocía las historias y sabía que las parejas recién conectadas tenían gran dificultad para despegarse la una de la otra los primeros días de formado el vínculo. Querían saber todo la una de la otra, querían decirse todas las palabras del mundo. Eso es lo que había aprendido y lo que había visto, lo que le habían detallado innumerables brujas que había asistido en sus partos. 

Zelda, en cambio, había batido el récord en despegarse de su conexión, porque obviamente no había nacido para tener una vida dichosa y normal. 

Pero antes de poner el primer pie en el camino unos brazos la rodearon fuerte por la cintura y le hicieron soltar el aire de los pulmones bruscamente. El calor se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo hasta agolparse en su cara, el frío desapareció de un golpe. Sus manos tocaron los brazos que le rodeaban y reconoció el olor a cerillos recién encendidos, tierra mojada y hierba recién cortada, agua de lluvia, fresco, Lilith. Con la frente pegada al hombro de Zelda buscando desesperadamente el contacto.

-Ese fue un viaje rápido al infierno... - murmuró Zelda, deteniendo el calorcillo que se instaló estúpidamente en su pecho. Tratando de no sentirse aliviada. Esto era solo un impulso, un efecto de la conexión, no era... no podía ser un gesto sincero -Lilith, está bien... debemos separarnos para...

-No. No sigas...- Lilith no se atrevía a girar a Zelda, la verdad de lo que había hecho al ir tras ella era mortificante y no quería enterarse por los ojos de Zelda cuán estúpida se veía. -Te llevaré a tu casa...

-Puedo caminar, no me sucederá nada - protestó Zelda frunciendo el ceño. Para ser que se oponía tanto al vínculo, Lilith se estaba comportando como una chiquilla. 

-Caminaré contigo... - Lilith, aliviada de haber encontrado a su bruja, mí bruja, has perdido, Lilith, pensó para sí misma, se apartó lentamente, desajustando sus brazos alrededor de Zelda. Pero si creía que tendrían un paseo fácil estaba equivocada. La Sacerdotisa estaba enfadada.

-No necesito que me acompañes a ningún sitio ¿por qué no estás en el infierno? - Zelda se alteró, comenzando a caminar hacia la residencia, mirando con resentimiento al demonio que la seguía empecinadamente. -Dijiste que tienes mucho que resolver ¡Vete! 

-Sabes perfectamente que no es tan fácil, ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo recordar dónde está la entrada a la mina ¡Me has dejado la cabeza hecha un desastre! - y Lilith, pues también se alteró, sin dejar de caminar junto a lalbruja -¿Puedes dejar de hacerte la difícil un momento? ¡Vi cómo estabas a punto de caerte sobre el camino! ¿Ibas a irte igual?

-¿Qué opción me dejaste? -ambas alzaban la voz, Zelda se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva -No me culpes por lo que tienes dentro de eso que llamas cabeza, no te obligué a decidir nada -la respiración cortada por la discusión y la caminata, el temperamento de Zelda parecía haberse recobrado - No soy la que está poniendo las cosas difíciles aquí, eres tú y tus planes, sin siquiera considerar a los demás - aceleró un poco el paso, porque ¿qué podía esperar? Lilith solo pensaba en el infierno y Zelda... Zelda tenía una familia en casa que valía mucho más que aquella magia sin sentido ni lógica.

-Tampoco me dejas tiempo para considerarlo, las brujas tienen este... este encantamiento o lo que sea, todo el tiempo y yo nunca... Ni siquiera sabía que era posible -Lilith caminó a la par de Zelda, atravesando el camino muy rápido, demasiado rápido.-¡Estoy considerándolo ahora! ¿Qué no me ves siguiéndote como un perro? - dijo con bronca. Zelda no sabía lo que era estar toda la vida pendiente de alguien que jamás se había preocupado por ella y, en el momento en que se liberaba, caía de nuevo en las redes de otra trampa. Estiró el brazo para tocar el hombro de Zelda. Estaba volviéndose cansador perseguirla. 

-¡No me toques! - Zelda lanzó un manotazo en el aire girándose violentamente para quedar cara a cara con Lilith -Dejaste muy claro que no hay nada que hablar... 

-Aún puedo secuestrar tu trasero al infierno, Zelda, deja de alejarme - respondió Lilith en el mismo tono amenazador. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ese es tu plan? Seis meses y seis meses, como Perséfone - Zelda alzó las cejas, casi sonriendo de la incredulidad. Lo peor es que la reina del infierno lo decía en serio. -No te atreverías...

-Hay muy pocas cosas que no haría en estos momentos - respondió. Desde tan cerca podía apreciar algunas pecas debajo de los ojos de Zelda, resaltadas por el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas al haber llorado. Se veía tan pálida, sus ojos brillosos y con un tinte rojizo, hacían resaltar sus pupilas verdes. Lilith por inercia y lentamente apoyó la frente sobre la de ella de nuevo, cerrando los ojos -Sólo déjame acompañarte a tu casa... - bajó el tono. Si iba a ser la adulta en esta relación extraña y estúpida en la que estaban lo quisieran o no, debía calmarse un poco.

-Tsk... -Zelda chasqueó la lengua, cerrando los ojos también, frunciendo el ceño. Esto estaba tan mal, tan confuso y absurdo. Un minuto enojada y al minuto aliviándose por el calor que nuevamente le producía el contacto con Lilith. Apartó el rostro hacia atrás, dando un paso de distancia. -Haz como quieras - Murmuró entre dientes, girándose para rematar el camino que quedaba hacia la casa, pero ya sin el apuro y la aprehensión de antes.

Así es como Hilda las vio llegar, en silencio. Caminando una junto a la otra sin mediar palabra. Hilda sonrió, por un momento pensó que la única que llegaría era Zelda, dada la difícil naturaleza de ambas brujas. 

Estaba preparada para ver a su hermana en un ataque de rabia y bronca, pero lo que llegó fue una bruja silenciosa y pensativa, que detuvo el paso cuando la vio allí en la hamaca de la entrada, envuelta en mantas y con un termo entre las manos.

-Buenos días - sonrió Hilda abiertamente -¿Café? -ofreció levantando la taza con el líquido caliente que había estado bebiendo. 

-Claro que no - Murmuró Zelda entrando a la casa y cerrando de un portazo, casi dándosela en las narices a Lilith que iba tras ella.

-Qué humor... - Hilda desvaneció la sonrisa y su mirada se cruzó con Lilith, que estaba de pie ante la puerta con una mirada ensombrecida. Parecía debatirse entre entrar o volar la casa en mil pedazos con Zelda dentro. -¿Quieres sentarte un momento? -ofreció Hilda en un tono amable.

Lilith suspiró. Pero aceptó.


	10. Chapter 10

Así fue que la reina del infierno se mantuvo sentada en la hamaca junto a Hilda Spellman, bebiendo una fuerte taza de café. Qué manera de terminar la noche. En su interior se agitaba la necesidad casi dolorosa de ir tras Zelda, pero estaba harta de parecer un perro que va tras su dueño. Ya había echo ese papel antes, por demasiado tiempo y no quería repetir, gracias. Así que aferró su taza con fuerza y bebió observando la nada. 

Debió destruir Greendale años atrás, con todo y Zelda Spellman dentro. Por todos los cielos, si cerraba los ojos podía aún sentir el calor de su frente contra la suya. 

-Sé que Zelda intentará resistirse a esto... - Murmuró Hilda, rompiendo el silencio.

-No me digas... -Lilith rodó los ojos. Luego miró de reojo a Hilda -Creí que era con esto con lo que todas las brujas sueñan ¿cuál es su problema? - se quejó abiertamente. 

Zelda debía estar ahora en su regazo, sonriendo abiertamente y rogándole con que se quedase o jurandole que la esperaría por siempre, algo así de idiota como lo narraban las historias. No dentro de la casa ignorando la mera presencia de Lilith en la tierra. Aunque la reina del infierno también estaba negando su parte del asunto, ahora estaba allí ¿no? Haciendo un esfuerzo, siendo la adulta. Ignorando que su instinto la había hecho salir disparada al no ver a Zelda en el camino.

-Ella... se ilusionó muchas veces, con muchas otras personas y... - Hilda no sabía cuánto podía revelar sin que su hermana la asesinara, pero sentía que debía justificarla un poco - Siempre estuvo sóla, aún con nosotros a su alrededor, siempre se ocupó de resguardarse es...

-Es su mecanismo de defensa, aislarse ¿eso intentas decir? - Lilith completó la idea con facilidad. 

Alejarse de todo y todos había sido su mecanismo también, muy Lilith del siglo pasado, ocupándose de administrar el infierno hasta hacerlo funcionar como un reloj. Todo para no pensar y llegar a la conclusión de que Lucifer jamás le daría el trono. Hasta este siglo, en el que Lilith simplemente se había cansado y se había dejado llevar por la corriente hasta que terminó por conquistar lo que quería. 

\- Anteanoche iba a asesinarme y ahora soy su alma gemela, entiendo su decepción - se rió sin ganas, sirviéndose más café del termo y dejando que el líquido le bajara la amargura en la garganta.

-No creo que sea decepción, sabes. No sé si deba decírtelo pero siempre fuiste su favorita después del Señor Oscuro - sonrió Hilda dando un pequeño codazo a Lilith - Eso hasta que sucedió lo de Sabrina - reconoció también poniendo cara de circunstancia - Creo que simplemente está abrumada, tú también tienes mucho que procesar. 

-Si ¡Eso es lo que digo! - Lilith exclamó de golpe, haciendo que Hilda estuviera a punto de perder el termo al suelo -Debería regresar al infierno y ella continuar con su vida y luego... ver qué sucede - miró a Hilda, apreciando tener un ser racional con el cual discutir una idea. 

-Sí... Si, bueno... - Hilda intentó sonreír y ser lo más cordial posible -Pero no hoy... mejor mañana... O pasado... - Hilda posó su mano en el brazo de Lilith -Ahora deberían descansar y no forzar nada porque, Lilith, si te vas ahora puedes llegar a enloquecer.

-Pero... tengo un ejército, una rebelión. Dices ¿qué es muy pronto? ¿Enloquecer cómo? - se preocupó, perdiendo momentáneamente la seriedad. Recordó los sentimientos que la habían inundado cuando evitó que Zelda se fuera sin ella. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería conducir una batalla con ese pánico y malestar. Iban a matarla seguro. Sería imposible de concentrarse. -Este... pánico... se irá en unos días. 

-¿Es una pregunta? - alzó las cejas Hilda - Pues, los primeros dos días son críticos, luego aprendes a ser tu propia persona y creo que lograrás ir a resolver el asunto que quieras - Hilda se encogió de hombros. Entendía que Lilith quería volver a su vida independiente cuanto antes, Zelda posiblemente igual. Pero esta clase de magia delicada y ancestral tenía sus propios tiempos.

-Entonces, Hilda, voy a necesitar quedarme en esta casa por dos días - resolvió Lilith, con la barbilla en alto, como si le estuviera concediendo un deseo a un súbdito. Si eso es lo que necesitaba para volver a algo parecido a la normalidad y sería beneficioso para lograr concentrarse en sus tareas en el infierno, sea. 

-Eso es magnífico, por supuesto que eres bienvenida... cuñada - la mirada que recibió de Lilith ante el término le hizo bajar la mirada -lo siento ¿muy pronto, verdad?

-No lo vuelvas a decir nunca - expresó la reina alzando las cejas y poniéndose de pie -Si me disculpas, tengo que notificar a Zelda esta decisión. Gracias, Hildegard - asintió con la cabeza y caminó con más decisión a la entrada de la casa. Primero porque así lo había decidido, segundo porque había contado los minutos y ya podía ir a tocar a la puerta de Zelda sin quedar como una desesperada.

-Buena suerte... - fue toda respuesta de Hilda que con una sonrisilla se puso a juntar todo para ingresar al hogar. 

____

Llegó a la habitación de Zelda con rapidez. Al principio había intentado subir lentamente los escalones, pero qué importaba nadie la estaba viendo. Nadie estaba ahí para ver su desesperación absurda por volver a ver a Zelda. Qué locura tenían las brujas con el asunto del Alma Mater, no podía entender cómo alguien iba a querer estar dependiendo de otra persona. Al menos Lilith había tenido elección con el señor Oscuro, había sido engañada hasta hacía no muy poco tiempo atrás. Pero estos sentimientos, esto era tortura. 

La conversación con Hilda le había dejado en claro algunas cosas. Lo primero, que Zelda solía tenerla en consideración antes de su llegada en Greendale, lo que era un poco adorable y explicaba la reticencia en volver a confiar en ella. Lilith comprendía ese tipo de decepción, pero donde el Señor Oscuro nunca se hubiera molestado en reparar un daño Lilith se esforzaba en ser diferente. Lo segundo, no había sido mala idea ir tras la pelirroja. Según Hilda se hubiera vuelto loca, entonces de estar en el infierno en ese momento no hubiese sido útil para nadie, casi el contrario. Y tercero, el rechazo de Zelda no era mucho su culpa sino el mecanismo de defensa de la bruja para protegerse, debía actuar con algo más de calma.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación después de titubear un segundo y esperó. Los segundos más largos de su vida.

-Hilda, no quiero ese café horrible, déjame dormir - se escuchó la respuesta del otro lado, algo le decía que Zelda estaba llorando otra vez, por lo afectado de su tono y lo rasposa de su voz.

-No soy Hilda... ¿puedo pasar? - dijo tentativamente. 

-¿Sigues ahí? Por Hécate... sólo vete - fue la respuesta después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Zelda... - Lilith cerró los ojos. Era difícil no volver a las mañas conocidas y entrar de todos modos y patear la puerta y hacer notar su presencia. Su instinto se lo pedía a gritos. Pero eso era comportarse... como se comportaba Él... como un hombre cualquiera. Así que esperó a calmar el rápido latir de su corazón.

Un segundo, dos. Y cuando estaba por volver a golpear con. Más. Fuerza. Un click y un movimiento mágico del picaporte le indicaron que la puerta se abría, apenas separándose del marco. Bien. Lilith suspiró de alivio y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

Ya había visto esta habitación antes, a través de un espejo en la cabaña de Mary Wardwell. Tenía dos camas, intuía que una era para Hilda, un armario grande y unas cortinas de siglo pasado. Se veía muy cálida. Los ojos de Lilith se posaron en el bulto que estaba en una de las altas camas. Zelda estaba de espaldas, ignorando por completo a la reina del infierno. 

-¿Puedo usar la otra cama? - alzó las cejas Lilith, reparando en las pequeñas velas que daban una luz cálida y muy tenue, sobre la mesita de noche en medio de ambas camas.

-Estoy segura que descansarías mejor en el infierno .

Bueno eso no era un rechazo completo. Lilith cerró los ojos sintiendo su propia magia actuar. Había quedado tan hasta el tope de magia que ningún encantamiento se le complicaría por largo tiempo. Así que no le fue difícil cambiar su ropa por un camisón de seda largo hasta las rodillas en color azul noche. Caminó hacia la cama enfrentada a la de Zelda y se sentó. La bruja cambió posición para darle la espalda de nuevo y Lilith sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, compasión.

-El café de Hilda no estaba mal... - habló pausadamente, mientras se metía en la cama y quedaba observando la espalda de Zelda, su cabello rojo cayendo en cascada sobre la misma. Era difícil controlarse y no cruzarse hacia ella. -Pero debo admitir que preparas mejor el té - con un movimiento de muñeca apagó las velas de la mesa de noche. Zelda no le contestó. 

Lilith ya había agotado su sueño para toda la semana así que se quedó observando fijamente la respiración de Zelda, inmóvil y apenas parpadeando. Vaya lío en el que estaba metida, suspiró. Pero al menos el pánico y el dolor en el pecho habían desaparecido. Podía pensar con muchísima más claridad que al principio y estaba segura que al término de dos días podría dejar la casa sin sentir desesperación. Bueno, en teoría...

Debía investigar más sobre la conexión. Nunca se había preocupado en saber más acerca de aquel misterioso vínculo que se traían las brujas, solo lo que había escuchado de ellos en sus misiones para el Señor Oscuro. Como no le había pasado jamás por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrirle a ella, no se había molestado en ahondar. Era hora de ponerse a ello, para saber qué esperar. No podía seguir tocando de oído y odiaba estar desprevenida. Su mente de Comandante poniéndose en marcha, trazando un plan, esperando resultados, no dejarse sorprender, era lo que la había mantenido con vida. Ese era su mecanismo de defensa.

Zelda se movía y Lilith cerró los ojos. Por los movimientos que captaban sus finos oídos, se había girado a observarla. Y estaba despierta, podía presentirlo en el ligero cambio de respiración, estudiando a Lilith, quizás haciéndose las mismas preguntas, con las mismas dudas, igual de insegura. Posiblemente con mucho más miedo, porque aún era relativamente joven a comparación de Lilith. 

La reina del infierno intentó recordar cómo habían sus sus primeros trescientos años en la tierra. Había sufrido el desierto, había encontrado a Lucifer y había parido la primer legión de demonios de la tierra. Sombras que se habían materializado en seres oscuros de venganza y poder. Cuando Lucifer aún no era del todo posesivo de ella, permitiéndole la libertad de su cuerpo con los oscuros caídos que habitaban el río...

Pero si algo le hizo perder el hilo de lo que estaba pensando, fue un almohadón dirigido a su cara, sin piedad. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de cara a Zelda.

-Que no duerma no significa que no me guste meditar, Zelda - le reprochó quitándose el almohadón de la cara.

-Hay algo en la ventana - Zelda señaló con el índice la cortina que tapaba un ventanal de vidrio.

Lilith no había oído nada, concentrada en sus cosas. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, escuchando. Uno, dos, tres golpecitos de lo que parecía ser el pico de un ave o una uña muy fina, ahora con claridad. Lilith se levantó de la cama y apartó la cortina, encontrándose un cuervo muy similar a Stolas pero más pequeño. Lilith abrió muy apenas la ventana y escuchó lo que el familiar tenía para decir, su graznido cortando el aire de la noche. La reina del infierno levantó la palma de la mano, llamando el ave a silencio.

-Dile que está a cargo, que no se moleste por mí, si quiere puede brindar en mi honor no me molestaría - Lilith se llevó el índice a la comisura de los labios - En tres días de este mundo. Surgió una eventualidad de la que les hablaré a una hora decente. No regreses si no es urgente -cerró la ventana y en cuanto lo hizo el ave se fue volando de regreso al portal del que había salido. Entendía la aprehensión. Se había ido herida y no había regresado. Se mordió la uña del índice percatándose de que había añadido un día más a la cuenta. Bueno, se iría en cuanto pudiera, esa era su decisión.

-¿Por qué insistes en quedarte? Es una pérdida de tiempo para tí - dijo Zelda con recelo. Lilith se giró un poco para verla, en las penumbras era difícil ver su expresión.

-Lo que es o no una pérdida de tiempo lo decido yo - volvió a la cama, se sentó en el medio de la misma y abrazó sus rodillas. Adivinaba, por el amanecer vislumbrándose por las cortinas, que pronto llegaría la mañana - Duerme un poco más...

-¿A quién dejaste a cargo? -decidió cambiar la pregunta, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

-A mis primeras hijas, demonios de la noche. Son cinco. - respondió con tranquilidad - Quieren hacer un banquete por la victoria - rodó los ojos- Deberé enviarles instrucciones, pero ya saben que deben apostar vigías en los cuatro puntos del infierno... - mientras ellas bebían y descansaban y comían toda su reserva de comida. Pero Zelda no necesitaba saber del descontrol que había en el infierno en estos momentos o volvería a insistir con que se marchase. 

Y Lilith aún no podía largarse y porque por muy superada que Zelda se viera sabía que la bruja terminaría igual de enloquecida, pero como Hilda le había dicho ese era su modo de protegerse. Incluso lastimándose en el proceso. Tener que ser la racional de las dos comenzaba a ser agotador.

-Ya veo... esperemos que el infierno no explote en los siguientes tres días, entonces - dejó pasar el comentario, porque también estaba agotada y ya veía que insistir en que Lilith se fuese era inútil. Y porque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, tenía que admitir que estaba más tranquila con esa presencia en su habitación. Sólo que no quería acostumbrarse, sabiendo que Lilith se iría de un modo u otro. Y su regreso no era algo seguro. Para Zelda, una vez que la demonio tocase el infierno dejaría de verla por a saber cuánto tiempo. Y ya estaba cansada de esperar imposibles. 

-Sabes que aún puedo emplear la carta de Perséfone - bromeó, metiéndose nuevamente en la cama, negando nuevamente su instinto de acurrucarse allí con Zelda y exponer su yugular a una muerte segura por la invasión inesperada. 

-Me uniré a la rebelión - Amenazó Zelda girándose nuevamente y dando la espalda a Lilith. La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que su familia no la olvidara si Lilith llegaba a enloquecer de esa manera. De ninguna manera iba a pasar sus días en el infierno. 

Escuchó la suave risa de Lilith detrás de ella, posiblemente entretenida por su obstinación. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que la invadió al escucharla reír.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, hola. Está historia fue escrita en los días de encierro pandemico. Tengo para rato. Subí los primeros diez cap. para que no les aburriera tanto la intro e ir derecho al desmadre. Todo lo que no se entienda, me avisan y corrijo/explico lo que haga falta.

Sabrina no escuchó las advertencias de tía Hilda. Apenas vió a Ambrose en la cocina, subió rápidamente las escaleras y golpeó la puerta para avisarle a Zelda. Y qué raro, no estaba encantada. Cuando por lo general, desde el incidente de Batibat, su tía era muy cuidadosa en emplear encantamientos de protección. Por las dudas, golpeó la puerta con cautela.

No fue hasta que vio a Lilith frente a ella, en pijamas y con la bata de su tía Ze, que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La reina regente del infierno apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y alzó una ceja, instando a Sabrina a hablar.

-Lilith... ¿Está mi tía por allí? - intentó ver por encima del hombro de Lilith sin resultado.

-Sí, duerme - fue la estoica respuesta. 

-De acuerdo ¿puedes decirle que baje? Ambrose está aquí - insistió Sabrina -Lilith ¿quién está en el infierno ahora? - le salió preguntar, escudriñando el rostro de la regente.

-Le avisaré ahora -respondió la primer pregunta y no se molestó en responder la segunda, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Lilith estaba en la habitación de la tía Zelda - dijo Sabrina cuando regresó a la mesa del desayuno -Es muy extraño - enunció mientras se llevaba un arándano a la boca de la canasta de frutas que la tía Hilda había dispuesto allí.

-Es lo que intenté decirte, cariño - dijo Hilda mientras se sentaba a la mesa reprimiendo un bostezo. No había podido dormir mucho por todo el café que había bebido en la madrugada.

-Es lo que la tía me estaba contando, prima. Me perdí el evento del año - se lamentó Ambrose haciéndose una tostada con mantequilla - Aunque de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que es hasta lo más normal que le ha sucedido a la familia.

-Estoy feliz de que haya sucedido - sonrió la tía Hilda juntando la palma de las manos - Creí que tú tía ya había perdido la oportunidad de tener una conexión.

-Si... Estoy feliz por ella... creo -coincidió Sabrina, arrugando un poco la nariz - Pero qué sucederá si Lilith regresa al infierno, es decir, es inevitable que ocurra o ¿creen que deba hacerme cargo del trono hasta que todo se calme?

-No. Vas a meter la pata en el infierno, y no quiero tener que ir a ayudarte - recomendó Ambrose -Además, tienen que resolverlo ellas, ya sabes cómo se pondrá la tía Zelda si se entera que has vuelto a cruzar las fronteras dimensionales.

-Creo que puedo ser una excelente reina. Ya lo hice una vez y no me fue mal.

-¿Dices de cuándo perdonaste un alma o de cuando casi quedas encerrada en un camión de helados?

-Era un camión de helados hechizado por dentro ¿de acuerdo? - se defendió Sabrina - Y no puedes enviar a un ajedrecista al infierno solo porque quiso ser el mejor jugador del mundo -rodó los ojos.

-Claro que puede ir, hizo trampa y arruinó la vida de toda su familia por la fama internacional, Sabrina - Lilith apareció en ese momento para unirse a la conversación, con la bata de Zelda atada a su cintura, los dientes y el cabello cepillados y la cara limpia de maquillaje. Se veía más sobrenatural de lo normal. 

-Buenos días, Su Majestad -ironizó Ambrose, pero en un tono amable y cordial. Así que era cierto. Increíble. Un monarca en la familia. Y primero entre los demonios del Inframundo, ni más ni menos. Era increíble lo que su familia llegaba a normalizar estos días, en señal de que habían pasado locuras peores.

-Por favor, Lilith está bien - dijo la regente, buscando una silla y sentándose a la mesa. -buenos días. -saludó enmascarando cualquier tipo de incomodidad, como si hiciera esto de siempre.

-Lilith ¿quieres que te reemplace unos días en el trono? No sería problema... -insistió Sabrina, como siempre sin tener en cuenta los consejos de su familia.

-Cuando seas mayor puedes cubrir mis vacaciones -sonrió Lilith entretenida ante la idea, como si la adolescente le hubiera contado un chiste graciosísimo - Mientras tanto, termina tus estudios. El infierno está en orden y puede prescindir de mí por tres días.

-¿Tres? -sonrió Hilda, descubriendo el día añadido al vuelo.

-Sí, tres. - recalcó Lilith clavando la mirada en Hilda.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? - ofreció Hilda sin hacer caso a la amenaza escrita en los ojos de la reina del infierno. Después de todo era la hermana de Zelda Spellman, no se amedrentaba fácil. 

-¿Tienes de ese café de anoche? - pidió Lilith relajando la postura.

-Entonces, volverás al infierno y luego ¿qué? -insistió Sabrina luego de que Hilda desapareciera en busca de café -No quiero que mi tía sufra por tu culpa. -advirtió Sabrina de repente muy protectora de la tía de la que se había quejado tantísimo dos días atrás.

-Sufrir es inevitable en esta vida, Sabrina - dijo Lilith reposando las manos sobre la mesa -No pedí por este vínculo y tú tía tampoco - y cortó a Sabrina antes de que pudiera seguir protestando -Sin embargo, no soy tu padre - recalcó silenciando a la adolescente -Me refiero a que no voy a descartar a tu tía como si fuera un objeto y tampoco la utilizaré a mi favor como si no tuviera mente propia. Es todo lo que puedo prometer - zanjó Lilith, y de pronto poner esas ideas en voz alta reafirmaba esa necesidad de ser mejor que Lucifer. Mejor que cualquier hombre. Una reina decente, eso es lo que siempre deseó ser. Aún si era incapaz de corresponder a Zelda a largo plazo, sería todo lo justa y honesta que podía.

-Está bien por mí - aceptó Ambrose, el razonable de la familia.

-¿Eres mi nueva tía? -dijo Sabrina frunciendo la nariz porque era demasiado raro que la concubina de Satán ahora fuera...

-Cállate - fue la respuesta de Lilith frunciendo también su nariz, coincidiendo en lo raro que eso sonaba.

-Disculpa, tía Lilith ¿dónde está mi tía Zelda? - preguntó Ambrose pasando por alto las caras de Sabrina y la propia Lilith.

-¿Quieres perder la lengua? - preguntó la madre de demonios entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora entendía de dónde provenían los modales tan familiares de Sabrina para con todo el mundo -La desperté y me arrojó con un almohadón - De nuevo. Lilith lo había incinerado en el aire y había procedido a bajar luego de arreglarse un poco. Sólo para ser ella la que se alejaba primero. - Creo que está a punto de bajar... - intentó no ponerse nerviosa por la tardanza, aceptando la taza de café que Hilda le había puesto en la mesa. 

-Sí, así es nuestra Zelda - dijo Ambrose riéndose por lo bajo.

Así fue como Zelda les encontró cuando bajó con otra bata más gruesa. Ambrose se levantó justo para saludarla. Lilith intentó que su posesividad no le afectara, pero era una fea sensación ver a quien sea tocando a Zelda de cualquier manera. Se concentró en su café hasta que la bruja por fin tomó asiento. Hilda ya le había preparado su té.

-¿Cómo están Leticia y Judas, Ambrose? - preguntó ávidamente Zelda, ignorando totalmente Lilith en la mesa.

-Están recuperándose rápidamente. Irán a la escuela este año y Marie dijo que estarán listos para visitarnos en el receso de invierno - dijo Ambrose, trayendo buenas noticias por una vez.

Había sido descorazonador que Leticia y Judas se hubieran apegado tanto a Marie, pero también le aliviaba saber que estaban recuperándose. Si bien se habían acostumbrado a Zelda y la familia, parecían haber encontrado en Marie un refugio. Y no era para menos. Marie había trabajado con ellos mañana y noche y parecían también responder mejor a las medicinas hechas por la bruja de Nueva Orleans que a las de Hilda. Se habían asustado cuando Marie les anunció su partida, tres meses atrás. Y Zelda no podía obligarlos a quedarse, aún si su corazón se partía por ellos. La bruja voodoo les había ofrecido un hogar y aunque lloraron cuando Zelda se despidió, aferraban fuerte las manos de Marie. 

-No puedo esperar a que nos visiten - musitó Zelda, bajando la mirada unos momentos, buscando sus cigarrillos que Hilda siempre dejaba a mano junto al anillo de metal donde los encendía. Los extrañaba tanto. Encendió un cigarrillo para bajar la tensión y dió la primer calada echando el humo a un lado. Por Hécate que había estado necesitando uno desde hacía rato.

-Bueno... -Ambrose titubeó echando una rápida mirada a Lilith. Claro, si hubiese sabido de la conexión (o si hubiese sabido que iba a ocurrir) quizás no hubiera hablado de la tía Zelda con Marie. Pero una promesa era una promesa - Me dijo que te diera... - Ambrose puso el papel sobre la mesa - este es su teléfono, por si la quieres llamar. Dijo que... - no encontró la mejor manera de decirlo - siempre eres libre de llamarla, que te envía sus... sus mejores deseos. - asintió Ambrose desviando un poco la mirada e intentando lucir relajado, sin lograrlo del todo.

Lilith había estado concentrada en la conversación, pero más que nada en un pentagrama que Sabrina tenía sobre la mesa para sus clases del día siguiente. Si bien oía la charla de primo y tía, no quería lucir demasiado interesada, y como Zelda la estaba ignorando no le iba a dar el gusto de su atención tampoco. 

Justo cuando Sabrina iba a hacerle una pregunta sobre invocaciones, las palabras de Ambrose captaron su atención. Sabrina tragó saliva, viendo el papelito siendo deslizado sobre la mesa. Hilda se quedó con la galleta que estaba comiendo a medio masticar. Zelda sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar en Mambo Marie y su naturaleza tan benigna y positiva. 

Lilith clavó la mirada en el número telefónico. Quemar Greendale siempre rondaba sus pensamientos pero era totalmente nuevo el querer destruir Nueva Orleans. 

Zelda dejó caer algo de ceniza a un costado y su mano libre se cerró sobre el papel, desvaneciéndolo en el aire. Lo guardaría en uno de sus cajones. 

-¿Crees que pueda poner a los gemelos al teléfono? - preguntó tentativamente Zelda, muy consciente de que la reina del infierno estaba clavando la mirada en Ambrose como si lo odiara muchísimo. 

-Claro, no sabes cómo han aprendido a comunicarse. Son muy listos y han estado haciendo pequeños hechizos también - Añadió Ambrose rápidamente alejando todo lo posible el asunto de Mambo Marie Le Fleur. -Prudence decidió quedarse un mes más con ellos, está aprendiendo los hechizos de locación al estilo de allí - aprendiz de Marie, quiso decir pero Ambrose era el listo para las relaciones interpersonales y no deseaba ganarse más mal de ojo que el que le estaba echando la reina del infierno. 

-Marie siempre supo enseñar muy bien su arte - Zelda decidía empeorar la situación. Justo cuando Lilith volvía a prestar atención a Sabrina, iba y desbarataba su atención de nuevo -Recuerdo que podía pasar horas explicándome los rituales que practicaba -el afecto que Zelda ponía en su voz no lo estaba mejorando. Lilith apretó los puños inconscientemente. Sabrina se llevó una mano a la frente, bajando su hoja con el pentagrama porque ya no tenía sentido. \- Es una mujer muy generosa, nunca ví a una bruja tan desprendida con su conocimiento - mencionó también - Me pregunto si aún recuerda esas veladas juntas en la Academia... - Zelda soltó un suspiro nostálgico.

Eso fue suficiente para que la chimenea de los Spellman se encendiera con fuego infernal. Sabrina miró hacia el living, y reconoció el color 'azul averno' en los maderos. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a su tía Hilda porque lo único que se le ocurría hacer era desaparecer a Lilith antes de que les incendie la casa. 

-No creo que se acuerde mucho, tía Ze. -sé apresuró Ambrose poniéndose de pie - Como sea, estoy agotado creo que iré a mi habitación antes de - que explotemos todos al cielo, quiso decir, pero no dijo - salir a dar un paseo. Un gusto desayunar contigo Lilith - hizo un gesto con la cabeza y huyó como una rata.

-Qué delicioso está el pastel ¿has probado, Zelda? - preguntó Hilda en voz alta, riendo nerviosa.

-Lilith, estabas diciéndome de la invocación... - Sabrina agitó su papel enfrente de la regente. Lilith echó un vistazo al papel y lo incendió también -¡Lilith! -exclamó Sabrina, metiendo el papel en el zumo para apagarlo.

-Ahora entiendo, para eso es que quieres que me vaya pronto al infierno - la voz de Lilith atrajo la mirada de Zelda al fin, pero ésta no se inmutó un ápice -Ya tienes una bruja que te consuele, por lo que veo ¿ibas a viajar a Nueva Orleans apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la casa? - siseó con veneno. Se sentía estafada. Como si se le hubieran reído en la cara. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Viajar a Nueva Orleans? Que ridículo. No puedo dejar la Academia, y Hécate sabe lo que le sucedería a mi familia si los desatiendo un minuto -respondió Zelda dándole una calada al cigarrillo y soltando el humo a un lado - No voy a dejar de atender a mis amistades, sobretodo quienes sí se ocuparon de nuestra familia en tiempos de dificultad - Zelda endureció la mirada, observando atentamente a la reina del infierno. Nuevamente, volvía a sentir que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Ni Sabrina que iba a apagar el fuego de la chimenea, ni a Hilda que se levantaba a ayudarla.

-Eso... -señaló el sitio donde estaba Ambrose sentado momentos atrás - No se oía como solo una amistad, Zelda - mencionó entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia pero haciendo todo lo posible por no caer en la provocación. Zelda lo hacía de nuevo, boicoteaba el buen momento que habían logrado construir hasta ahora.

-Antes de que invadas mi casa, tenía una vida, Lilith. Una vida que no veo por qué deba dejar de lado. - volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, dió una larga calada y soltó el humo hacia un costado.

-No me importa que mantengas una amistad con la mismísima Hécate, - dijo Lilith bajando un poco la cabeza y observando atentamente a Zelda. No iba a ganarle, no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella y le hiciera perder los estribos. Lilith, que había sido torturada de maneras más creativas que unos celos irracionales -Pero no te burles de mí ni te creas que soy imbécil. No voy a tolerar que me desdeñes de esa manera. 

-En tres días te largarás de aquí y, ya te dije, no pienso esperarte - Zelda se puso de pie y Lilith también - Ni pienses que me quedaré como una idiota esperando junto a la puerta - fue elevando la voz hasta que Sabrina y Hilda se quedaron enmudecidas por la tensión en el ambiente, estaba tan cargado que Sabrina debió abrir una ventana para poder respirar, mientras vigilaba a su tía y a Lilith discutir.

-Entonces ve haciendo las maletas, porque antes de verte tomándome el pelo prefiero que hagas la mismísima rebelión en el infierno, Zelda - dijo cerrando los puños y pinchándose las uñas en la palma de las manos. A su alrededor, tal y como había ocurrido dos noches atrás, el cristal de jarrones, vasos, la vajilla, las ventanas, comenzaron a vibrar. 

-Tía Hilda ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó Sabrina, odiando a Ambrose también ¿no podía haber esperado antes de traer a un ex amante de su tía a la conversación? 

-No te preocupes, Sabrina. Es... las discusiones son casi normales... - dió unas palmaditas de aliento a la espalda de su sobrina, intentando que no se asustase. 

-¿Casi normales? - inquirió Sabrina, pensando seriamente en utilizar sus poderes para separar a esas dos. Pero como dos perros en la calle que se miden gruñendo, Sabrina presentía que intentar acercarse sólo sería peor.

-Es que nunca ví a dos brujas tan poderosas discutir, Brina - Murmuró Hilda, también preocupada - debí ponerles un calmante en sus bebidas - se lamentó.

-Ahora escúchame bien - dijo Zelda apoyando las manos en la mesa, acercando un poco el rostro a Lilith que estaba frente a ella, mueble de por medio -No eres mi dueña para decidir ni por mí, ni por mi familia, ni por nada que me rodee - siseó con los ojos verdes brillando de rabia contenida, hablando con lentitud y precisión cada palabra - Así que olvídate si piensas que tienes voz o voto en lo que decido hacer con mí vida.

-Desde que tú vida ha quedado atada a la mía, sin mí consentimiento - recalcó con fastidio tota - sin que nadie me pregunte si estoy o no de acuerdo a conectar contigo, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de dar mi voz y mi voto - Lilith también se inclinó sobre la mesa, observando el fulgor de los ojos verdes de Zelda, los tonos rojizos que adquiría su piel a causa del enojo monumental que se traía. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie intentase sopasarla después del mismísimo Lucifer y ahora esta bruja le hacía frente sin mostrarle un ápice de miedo, estaba llegando a los bordes de la paciencia. No prestó atención a la destrucción a su alrededor, de la taza de café y la taza de porcelana. Su instinto le reclamaba fuertemente hacer suya a esta estúpida bruja y llevársela a lo profundo del averno para siempre. Lejos de Marie y de cualquier imbécil que quisiera ponerle un dedo encima.

-Lárgate de mi casa - Zelda tembló de furia y de algo más que pretendió ignorar. La mirada de hielo de Lilith le transmitía tanta posesividad y enfado que se sentía agobiada. No había derecho, no tenía por qué hacerle ningún reclamo.

-... Oblígame, Ze. - susurró Lilith casi sobre la boca de la bruja, entornando la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Notó que el apodo y el gesto elegidos hizo estragos en la posición de la bruja, que tembló y se alejó de golpe, arrojando la silla en la que estaba sentada momentos antes.

-¡Muérete! - zanjó la bruja dando rápidos pasos hacia la puerta principal de la casa y yéndose a saber dónde.

Eso rompió la tensión del aire. Los frascos de vidrio caían pesadamente en sus lugares. Lilith cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miró hacia abajo, hacia las tazas rotas sobre la mesa.

-Por el infierno... -murmuró Lilith. Tanto decir que era la razonable allí y había perdido los estribos por un número telefónico. Se sintió una imbécil. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se pasó el cabello hacia atrás. Con la otra mano comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire sobre la mesa. 

Poco a poco las tazas recuperaron su forma, al igual que los vasos. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que su magia estaba intacta y a tope, como si la guerra de hacía tres días no hubiera ocurrido. Con las dos manos se ocupó de limpiar la mesa hasta no dejar ningún líquido derramado. 

Reparar era aún más difícil que romper, eso lo sabía muy bien. Al final, decía ser diferente a Lucifer pero terminaba dejando que su posesividad sacara su peor lado. Él la había hecho así y ahora era muy difícil reprogramarse. Se le vino a la mente la primera vez que Lucifer le impuso la monogamia y luego él mismo rompió esa regla una y otra y otra vez. 

-¿Estás bien? - La voz de Sabrina la trajo de regreso a la realidad. 

-Debo regresar al infierno ahora, Sabrina. - anunció intentando enmascarar su pesar -Esto no tiene sentido, ni futuro - explicó señalando la mesa, como si allí existiesen las pruebas de lo que les deparaba la vida si seguían chocando de esa manera. 

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya luego de una discusión? - preguntó Sabrina en ese tono de desdén y superioridad que a menudo irritaba a sus mayores. 

-Sabrina... - Hilda posó una mano en el hombro de su sobrina.

-Mi tía Zelda es así siempre. No sólo contigo, sino con todos. Todavía peor conmigo porque no la escucho nunca - Sabrina prosiguió -Pero es muy buena y generosa, aunque no la parezca. Jamás te mentiría, jamás te engañaría si no le das razón-hizo una pausa, tirando los hombros para atrás y levantando la barbilla, señalando a Lilith con el índice - Tú te lo pierdes. Y debo decirte, si quieres a mi tía, haz algo para merecerla. Porque no te la mereces. - terminó Sabrina, dándose media vuelta y saliendo a buscar a Ambrose, el próximo a regañar.

Lilith se quedó congelada en el lugar. Justo como se había quedado aquel día en que la joven adolescente le había recalcado cuan patético y débil era mantenerse junto a Satán con la excusa de que no conocía otra cosa. Ser regañada por una cría, un bebé prácticamente en edad de demonio, era insultante. Se quedó allí de pie, procesando las posibilidades que Sabrina le había echado en cara. 

Merecer a Zelda ¿Merecer? ¿qué se suponía...? Debía seguir yendo tras ella como un perro... Volver a ser humillada, era lo último que necesitaba en la vida. 

-Es cierto que... - la vocecilla de Hilda cortó el silencio - Zelda nunca te diría algo que no siente o no cree que es verdad - su hermana era muchas cosas pero no era mentirosa cuando expresaba su punto de vista - Y nunca haría nada para lastimarte sin un motivo - Hilda comenzó a juntar los platos del desayuno. 

Cuando se giró a ver a Lilith de nuevo, ella ya no estaba allí.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me lapiden por enviar a los gemelos con Marie Le Fleur. En mi corazón, ella se ocupó tan cariñosamente de ellos que la prefirieron. No hay más que eso. Y Marie regresó a su hogar, el amor por la patria de uno es más fuerte. Además, no son alma Mater :p


	12. Ganar la batalla no es ganar la guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lo mejor su conexión venía defectuosa. Probablemente porque Lilith tenía que ser la excepción a todas las reglas. Rechazada en el Edén, por Lucifer y ahora, en la tierra. 
> 
> Jackpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A medida que releo los capítulos los voy editando. En el anterior me di cuenta que tenía muchos párrafos pegados al diálogo. Y bueno, otras cosas más pero, si ven algo para cambiar, aprecio la buena crítica.

Zelda estaba en la Academia. En algún punto de su loca caminata por el bosque para bajar los humos se había dado cuenta de que estaba en bata, con una fina camisola larga debajo y con unas zapatillas muy delgadas. Luego recordó que en la Academia se había dejado una muda de ropa de cuando habían tenido una ceremonia importante. Así que cerrando los ojos murmuró el hechizo que la enviaría a la entrada de la Academia.

Pensó en Marie. La decepción cuando sus manos se unieron y no pasó nada entre ellas. 

La bruja morena había bromeado de que las almas no correspondidas se divertían más. Y con esa simpleza había calentado su alma. Tan agradable, tan cálida, y tan servicial. Había sostenido su mano todo el tiempo que le llevó recomponerse, había ayudado a los gemelos, les había abierto su casa. Cuando le dijo que debía regresar a su país, Zelda se entristeció. Se había acostumbrado a hablar con ella, de lo que fuera. 

Luego de ver partir a los gemelos sintió que con Marie se iba un pequeño pedazo de su corazón. 

Cómo deseaba que hubiese sido ella. 

Viajaría todo el mar por verla y contarle sus problemas. Ella le diría 'Cherié, preocuparse por lo que aún no sucede, es de tontos' o quizás la abrazaría un momento y luego la invitaría a bailar. La extrañaba. Y lamentaba estas circunstancias como nadie. Así que sí, lo que había dicho a Lilith era real. No se privaría de ver a su amiga, incluso si no podía quererla como se merecía. Zelda ya no estaba bajo el maleficio Caligari, no resignaría su libertad por nadie. Nunca más.

Se cambió de ropa en su oficina, pasando desapercibida para los estudiantes que ahora vivían allí hasta que lograsen confirmar sus hogares. Blackwood les había dejado huérfanos. Otra cosa por la que jamás podría vivir siquiera una semana en el infierno, la necesitaban. Y hasta no verlos criados y establecidos no iba a dejar su labor para con la Academia, ni con la Iglesia. 

Zelda abrió el gabinete donde escondía el whiskey. Una colección que había pertenecido a su ex marido. 

Si la magia de la conexión iba a debilitarla y deprimirla, iba a necesitar una copa. El tirón que había sentido en el cuerpo cuándo salió como flecha hacia el bosque casi la había matado. Pero había continuado, por rabia y por pura tozudez. No iba a dejar que una magia ajena controle sus decisiones. Nunca más.

Bebió un vaso de golpe, buscando un libro entre los tomos de la oficina. Definitivamente no la Biblia Satánica, tenía un problema con sus protagonistas. Se decidió por un libro de Wicca para brujas avanzadas que había encontrado en la biblioteca. El mismo que contenía la página arrancada por Faustus cuando eran niños. Ahora tenía la página que le faltaba y la había pegado con cinta un tiempo atrás. Se sentó en la cómoda silla tras su escritorio. Vaso en mano y lectura. 

Así podía ignorar la creciente molestia en el pecho por haber puesto tanta distancia entre ella y Lilith.

Pero no era fácil de ignorar. A la hora, era como sentir una piedra en el zapato. Y luego podía describirlo como una fina punzada en el corazón. Y luego le faltaba un poco el aire. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa. 

'Sólo son dos días Zelda, luego pasará. Pasará. Hilda está bien, también tú lo estarás'. Pensó para sí misma. Claro que Hilda había logrado pasar casi doscientos años con su compañero. Zelda se había desentendido en un día y medio. 

Comenzó a desesperarse, como cuando había estado en su habitación la noche anterior y Lilith a saber por qué, no había subido inmediatamente. Por un rato pensó que simplemente se había largado al infierno, hasta que la oyó tocar la puerta. El alivio de saberla allí a pesar de todo... Y Zelda tuvo que recordar a Marie en la mesa. 

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se preguntó qué era lo que le fallaba en la cabeza. 

Ahí tenía oportunidad de al menos no ser tan infeliz y ¿qué hacía? La trataba mal, del peor de los modos. Lilith era toda estúpida pero debía reconocer que se había quedado aún cuando Zelda no daba muestras de apreciar su presencia. 'Como un perro', había dicho la reina del infierno. Como un perro la había seguido. Y qué hacía Zelda, lo arruinaba, eso hacía. Incluso si era verdad que regresaría luego de viajar al infierno, ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

Zelda lloró un poco en su escritorio, sobre el vaso de Whisky. 

Estaba harta de esperar por alguien. O de esperar algo. 

Y no podía dejar de ponerle trabas a todo. Se sentía tan... averiada. 

Recordaba a Faustus a cada momento, criticándola tanto cuando podía contestarle como cuando no, cuando era una autómata sin reacción. Tan débil a todo. Por qué no podía recuperarse pese a que el sacerdote ya estaba muerto y enterrado. 

No podía ganarse el cariño de nadie. Ni siquiera de Judas y Leticia, a veces ni siquiera el de Sabrina.

___

Lilith tardó lo suyo en darse cuenta que no estaba caminando hacia la mina. 

Y por qué caminaba si podía haberse trasladado, no lo entendía. O sí lo entendió cuando se dió cuenta, valga la redundancia, que no estaba buscando la mina. Se detuvo junto a un pequeño arroyo y aspiró el perfume. Aquí se detenía el rastro. Lo que indicaba dos cosas: secuestro o traslado. 

Y no había percibido ninguna amenaza en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí...

...salvo el número telefónico de Marie Le Fleur. 

No estaba haciendo esto por las palabras de Sabrina, es que sentía que no había quedado todo dicho. Se repitió una y otra vez para convencerse de que no estaba haciendo de nuevo el papel de perro abandonado. Elevó su manos en el aire buscando rastros de magia.

Entonces sintió los trazos de magia, caminando un poco hacia la izquierda. Sí, era aquí donde Zelda se había trasladado. Su magia, como una tormenta eléctrica, vibraba fuerte. Y para una experta como Lilith no fue difícil trasladarse usando aquel rastro. 

Esperaba que no la llevara a un aeropuerto. 

Si Zelda volaba a Nueva Orleans iba a hacerla perder la razón del todo. 

Por suerte llegó a las puertas de la Academia. 

En bata, descalza, y sin importarle un comino quién la viera. De hecho fue el crío Melvin quién la encontró primero. Y tras recobrar el habla luego de ver las piernas bien torneadas de Lilith, se dirigió a ella. Aún sin dejar de ver hacia sus rodillas.

-Los ojos aquí arriba, niño - esto no era diferente a Baxter High. Se llevó una mano a la cintura-¿Has visto a Zelda Spellman por aquí? - preguntó directamente.

-Lo siento -Melvin volvió la mirada a los ojos de Lilith. Concentrándose en no ver la clavícula que se asomaba bajo su bata. Realmente lo intentó - No la he visto, pero cuando pasé por su oficina creo que oí pasos dentro. 

-¿Y dónde está su oficina? -inquirió Lilith, impaciente. Había demasiados rastros por allí como para reconocer el de Zelda y quería encontrarla rápido.

-En el primer piso, doblando a... a la derecha es la quinta puerta, creo - balbuceó Melvin.

-Bien - asintió Lilith pasando junto al joven y subiendo las escaleras.

-No me lo van a creer - musitó Melvin volteando a ver a la reina del infierno yéndose a buscar a la directora de la Academia por misteriosas razones. 

Melvin apresuró el paso hacia el comedor escolar, tenía un chisme para contar y eso para un adolescente era casi como encontrar dinero.

Lilith por su parte sintió un déja vú al subir las escaleras y localizar la puerta de Zelda. Intuía que esta vez unos golpes no iban a servir. Habían destrozado la vajilla de Hilda, por todos los infiernos. 

Puso la mano en la puerta, podía sentir que estaba del otro lado. Pero ¿entrar? ¿y si era peor? Era mejor regresar al infierno, a su seguridad, eso era lo que necesitaba. Sabrina y su bocaza, desde cuándo le hacía caso. Sólo generaba problemas. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y luego el oído. No escuchaba nada...

Y de repente el estallido de cristal y un siseo del otro lado. Lilith se sobresaltó y buscó el picaporte. Sólo que al tocarlo le quemó la mano. 

-¡Por todos los...! - lanzó un contra hechizo a la puerta pero le rebotó y golpeó en el pecho -Zelda, bendita seas - se quejó. Pero debía admitir que, si iba a elegir forzosamente una bruja para hacer conexión, no estaba mal que tuviera tanto talento y habilidad con los hechizos. Sólo que ahora era un incordio - ¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien? - exclamó, tentativamente golpeando la puerta con el puño sano. 

-¿Lilith? - la voz sorprendida del otro lado. Al menos sabía que estaba allí -¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con recelo.

-¿Estás bien? -reiteró la pregunta. Su tono de voz tan alto hizo asomar la cabeza de algunos estudiantes por los corredores. 

-¡Es-estoy bien! -se escuchó del otro lado, para nada convincente. Ahí es cuando comprendió lo mala que era Zelda mintiendo, al menos de sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! 

-Pero... ¡Puedo oler sangre! - Lilith se alteró cuando el olor a sangre fresca llegó a su nariz. No, peor. La sangre de Zelda. -¡Abre! -insistió. Observó el picaporte, le lanzó otro contra hechizo pero salió disparado haciendo un agujero en la pared, que Lilith logró esquivar por un pelo. De todas las veces que Zelda tenía que presumir sus hechizos era justo ahora.

-No es nada... Es... Sólo un vaso roto -¿Hipo? ¿Era hipo eso que oía? Lilith tenía la cara pegada a la puerta. 

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar: la imagen de Lilith en bata con la oreja pegada a la puerta del despacho de la Sacerdotisa... sería recordado por años.

-Voy a entrar -advirtió después de escuchar un golpe seco contra un mueble. Pero cuando lo intentó, un fuerte hechizo de protección la mantuvo fuera -Despídete de la Academia, la voy a echar abajo- insistió, irritada.

-¡No me amenaces!... estoy... Vaya... - la voz de Zelda dejó de oírse un momento, parando el corazón de Lilith. Iba a reventar la puerta, la pared contigua, todo. -Descuida, ya está. Lo arreglé. - la voz de Zelda se oía agotada. Pero Lilith se calmó al dejar de oler sangre.

-¿Qué pasó? - insistió la demonio.

-¿Qué más te da? - fue la respuesta.

-Zelda, solo dime qué pasó - pidió entre dientes la demonio.

-Era solo un vaso roto - explicó la bruja. Se oía mucho más cerca ¿estaba frente a la puerta? 

-Déjame ver - insistió Lilith.

-¿Qué quieres ver? - sí, definitivamente la voz de Zelda estaba mucho más cerca. 

-¿Dónde te lastimaste? - preguntó Lilith, con ambas manos sobre la puerta, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la misma. 

Podía sentirla del otro lado. Esto era tortura. Incluso sintió ganas de llorar, posiblemente porque aún tenía en la nariz el olor a la sangre derramada. 

-Pues... la mano - fue la respuesta queda de Zelda. -¿No puedes entrar? - preguntó a su vez, y Lilith podía jurar que estaba tan sobre la puerta como ella.

-Debo felicitarte, nunca ví tantos hechizos de protección en una misma puerta - contestó Lilith -Cualquiera diría que escondes la piedra filosofal ahí dentro. - sonrió sin humor. Aún con ganas de llorar, pero aguantándose. No era una cría. No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones del segundo día de Conexión. O porque se había asustado fidedignamente.

-Gracias. Emplee todos los que sé. - fue la escueta respuesta de Zelda.

-Ábreme... - reiteró Lilith.

-¿Para qué? - se escuchó del otro lado.

-Déjame ver tu mano- Lilith vio su propia mano quemada y volteó a ver el picaporte. Zelda no había querido que nadie entre sin golpear antes. 

-Mi mano está bien... ¿Por qué estás aquí? - inquirió a su vez.

-Para verte - respondió con franqueza, la puerta parecía cumplir un propósito. Si no veía a Zelda a la cara, era más fácil admitir ciertas cosas- para hablar - se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a llorar. No lo iba a hacer. -No voy a secuestrarte... no haré nada que odies. - hizo una pausa. Del otro lado sólo se oía silencio. - durante mucho tiempo fui lo que necesitaba el Señor Oscuro - apoyó suavemente la frente contra la puerta - solo digo que... ser lo que tú necesitas no parece... no parece que vaya a dañarme más de lo que él me dañó -bueno y allí se iba su resolución de no ser emotiva. 

Pero en una batalla, exponerse primero podía ser una muy buena táctica. Esperaba que diera resultado. O volvería al infierno con la peor sensación de derrota del mundo 

\- La cosa es que... No creo que un alma rota sea lo que necesitas -negó con la cabeza. -Pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. - se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No sabía si Zelda siquiera la estaba escuchando.

Quizás eso era todo. Sabrina le había dicho que la pelirroja jamás dejaba atrás a una persona que le importaba. Pero no parecía que Lilith le importase mucho. Después de todo, se había ido todas las veces que las conversaciones se ponían duras. 

A lo mejor su conexión venía defectuosa. Probablemente porque Lilith tenía que ser la excepción a todas las reglas. Rechazada en el Edén, por Lucifer y ahora, en la tierra. 

Jackpot. 

Bajó la cabeza un momento, secándose las lágrimas. Era momento de irse a casa, aún si era muy pronto. Zelda no iba...

Entonces escuchó... Imperceptiblemente el ruido en el picaporte. Uno a uno los hechizos de protección se rompían. Un crack y luego otro y otro. Contó al menos diez. Zelda había asegurado muy bien la puerta y lo que había adentro, ella misma. Lilith se quedó muda de asombro y de repente sintió el calor agolpándose en la cara ¿En serio abría ahora que había soltado toda esa cursilería? ¿Cómo iba a poder verla a los ojos? Lilith vio el picaporte girar y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Terriblemente avergonzada. 

Entonces, como una versión inversa a lo ocurrido en el bosque, fueron las manos de Zelda las que buscaron sus muñecas. Lilith no levantó la cara, desviando la mirada a un lado. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Se sentía mil quinientos años menor. Zelda tiró de ella, aún sin decir nada y la reina del infierno dió los pasos justos para entrar al despacho de la directora de la Academia. 

-Creo que es justo lo que necesito - las palabras de Zelda fueron dichas tan, tan bajo que Lilith creyó imaginárselas. Pero lograron alzar la vista de la Reina.

Si Lilith se conmovía y derramaba alguna que otra lágrima, Zelda era un mar de ellas. Las veía resbalando libremente por su rostro y hacía que la morena sintiera culpa por ser la causa. El calor que sentía en la cara se extendió por su pecho y su espalda, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en las manos. Lentamente, la reina pasó los brazos por la cintura de la Sacerdotisa y apoyó la frente en su hombro, eran casi de la misma altura en tacones pero descalzas, Lilith era un poco más baja. 

Así y todo no podía evitar pensar cuán perfecto encajaban. Despacio, Zelda alzó los brazos y rodeó a la morena, sus manos tocando el cabello negro y ondulado que le caía por la espalda. 

Suspiraron a la vez. Lilith de alivio y Zelda por el calor que alejaba el frío que sentía desde hacía bastante rato. 

Estaba claro que podían intentar pelear esto con todas sus fuerzas y posiblemente lograrían deshacerse la una de la otra si se lo proponían. Definitivamente lo tenían fácil, vista la discusión anterior. 

Pero así... Así se estaba mil veces mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Están todos bien hasta aquí? ¿Necesitan algo, un café o un tequila? Aprecio si dejan algún comentario, ¡gracias!


	13. ¿Cuánto puede durarnos un momento de paz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Entonces... saltemos al vacío, Sacerdotisa - propuso la reina del infierno, alejándose un poco para ver a Zelda a la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de hurt/comfort para variar.

-Quiero ver tu mano. - susurró Lilith.

Sus brazos rodeaban cálidamente a Zelda por la cintura, el perfume de su piel era suficiente tranquilizante para ella. No sabía lo agitada y nerviosa que estaba hasta que tuvo a la Sacerdotisa en brazos de nuevo. Sólo dos días pero sentía que habían hecho esto durante miles de años. La naturalidad, eso es lo que resultaba extraordinario de aquel vínculo. Fácilmente podía quedarse así por horas, sus corazón en calma. Creía haber escuchado algo de esta sensación de tranquilidad pero hasta no experimentarla por sí misma no le había visto lo importante.

Lo tenían difícil. Probablemente lo más difícil que Lilith tuvo que aceptar en toda su vida, admitir que tenía aún la capacidad de sentir ternura. 

A lo largo de los años había encontrado refugio en muchos amantes, muy similares al Adam de Baxter High, pero les había visto irse, desaparecer, morir, alejarse con miedo de ella. 

Por primera vez podía ser simplemente Lilith, sin falsas identidades, sin misión de por medio. Era duro de admitir que, en el fondo, su alma añoraba un poco de calor. Un calor tranquilo y pacífico como este. Aún si provenía de la menos pensada de las brujas.

Se fue apartando de a poco, Zelda no había dicho palabra. 

La Sacerdotisa de Hécate había mantenido sus manos en la espalda de Lilith, tocando su cabello y calmando su propia intranquilidad. 

Estaban locas, a lo mejor por eso habían conectado tan bien. Nadie en su sano juicio armaba un escándalo épico y a las dos horas estaba así como ahora. Era infantil y tonto pensar que ya estaba todo resuelto. Más bien, esto recién comenzaba a complicarse. La pregunta ¿lo valía? ¿era muy temprano para pensar en si valía la pena o no continuar? 

Lilith creía que no había otra opción que avanzar, con valentía, a dónde fuera que este vínculo las llevase. Lo decidió cuando fue tras Zelda y no era de las que se retractaban fácilmente y por la manera en que la bruja había susurrado momentos antes, estaba casi segura de que pensaba igual. Casi segura. 

Nunca podía estar al cien por cien con Zelda, visto lo visto.

-Estaba hechizando la puerta y se rompió uno de los vasos por la fuerza de la magia... -El tono de Zelda era bajo, su voz ronca después de llorar. Levantó la mano que estaba cortada en la parte de los nudillos, un pañuelo envolviendo la herida. -No es nada... 

-¿Bebías? - inquirió Lilith levantando la mano de Zelda entre las suyas para inspeccionar. Con cuidado fue quitando el nudo en el pañuelo para ver el corte que había herido los nudillos de la pelirroja. 

-Un vaso... y medio - admitió observando atentamente el cuidado con el que Lilith sostenía su muñeca. Al igual que la Reina del infierno, la tranquilidad del contacto la había sedado como uno de las pócimas calmantes de Hilda.

-Déjame un segundo... - Murmuró Lilith instintivamente, sus labios presionaron los nudillos de Zelda y se concentró en cerrar la herida. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Zelda en el momento en que aquella boca tocó su piel de porcelana. Notó que contuvo la respiración por un momento, afectada también. Curar siempre era más difícil que herir y Lilith había masterizado ambas cosas con el tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos observó con satisfacción que la magia que había lastimado la mano, se disolvía, y frente a ella quedaba la tersa piel de Zelda sin un rasguño. 

-Gracias... - Murmuró en voz baja, apretando los labios y volteando a ver el escritorio donde el vaso roto yacía desperdigado en la alfombra. - Iba a limpiarlo cuando comenzaste a golpear la puerta - rodó los ojos acercándose al desperdicio, levantando la mano para hacer desaparecer el vidrio.

-Espera... - Lilith se adelantó decidiendo repetir el truco de la vajilla. 

Zelda aguardó observándola con curiosidad. La reina del infierno estiró su mano, buscando un aire más dramático y presumiendo habilidad, ya que había quedado como una idiota al no poder romper con los hechizos de Zelda en la puerta. 

Uno a uno los pequeños cristales fueron levantándose hacia el escritorio, pegándose unos con otros como si fuera un vídeo puesto en reversa.

-¿Cómo puedes repararlo sin dejar el vidrio resquebrajado? - observó Zelda atentamente.

'Marie es muy desprendida con su conocimiento' o algo por el estilo, recordó Lilith. 

Qué podía enseñar una bruja cualquiera que Lilith no podía superar cien mil veces más. Por favor.

-Así, pon tu mano sobre la mía - ofreció Lilith, suspendiendo la mitad de su arte para observar la curiosidad de Zelda. 

La belleza de un hechizo o encantamiento radicaba en hacerlo parecer simple. Esos eran, irónicamente, los más difíciles. Como el portal de la habitación que llevaba al primer piso. 

Zelda se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de Lilith. El poder de la reina del infierno era impresionante. Lo sentía bajo sus dedos, como estar tocando un arma potencialmente peligrosa. 

Cerró los ojos un momento, adivinando los hechizos que discurrían bajo su palma. Los volvió a abrir y prestó atención al vaso. Lilith empleaba... telekinesis para levantar los pedazos rotos. Entendía que el proceso necesitaba encajar las piezas como un rompecabezas y luego... algo cálido y eléctrico ¿un hechizo regenerador? Y también... ¿curación? Zelda alzó las cejas. 

No sabía que se podía combinar algo así, que ya era bastante difícil sin las palabras en latín y sin velas para potenciar la energía, pero aún más raro era emplear un hechizo de curación en un objeto inanimado.

-¿Lo entiendes? - susurró Lilith, cuando la última pieza cayó en su sitio y en un chasquido de dedos el vaso estaba impecable como si nada le hubiera ocurrido nunca.

-Impresionante - la mente ávida de conocimiento de Zelda se encontraba procesando lo aprendido. 

-Hazlo - propuso Lilith, señalando la botella que estaba dispersa en pedazos más grandes y fáciles de armar. 

-¿Qué? No creo que... -dudó la Sacerdotisa, sin saber cómo habían pasado de una discusión monumental por la mañana a practicar hechicería artesanal en la oficina.

-Párate aquí - Lilith la guió con una suavidad de la que no se creía capaz hasta posicionarla frente a la botella -Déjame facilitar un poco... - con un movimiento de muñeca, también impresionante, conjuró dos velas y una tiza. 

Rápidamente dibujó un sigilo en dónde depositó las piezas rotas. Encendió la velas y volvió a ponerse junto a Zelda. 

-Nunca combiné dos hechizos tan diferentes con la telekinesis - mencionó Zelda, pero sin escabullirse del reto porque, era una Spellman.

-Tampoco oficiaste nunca un exorcismo e hiciste un gran trabajo con aquel humano - concedió Lilith. Zelda Spellman estaba echa de otro material que el resto de las brujas, si alguien podía hacer el truco al primer intento, era ella. 

Además, estaba disfrutando ganarle terreno a Marie Le Fleur. Si funcionaba pretendía enseñar a Zelda cosas mucho más interesantes que reparar una botella. 

-Levanta tu mano, ve con la primer pieza, esa de allí a la izquierda. - señaló Lilith. Zelda hizo eso mismo y con no cierta dificultad, pegó la pieza en la base rota de la botella. -Mantenla ahí. Usa un hechizo de reparación y, sin dudar, uno de curación como si quisieras cerrar una herida - indicó Lilith. -dilo en voz alta, si te ayuda. - suavemente, Lilith tocó el codo de Zelda, con el índice reprodujo la sensación de un hechizo y del otro. 

-Reparo obiectum... -susurró Zelda -therapeia - dijo al tiempo.

-Veamos... - se acercó a la base de la botella. -Te quedó una línea allí... pero excelente. - aprobó Lilith. - ahora hazlo rápido. 

En unos minutos la botella estuvo reparada. Intacta. Era un trabajo artesanal impecable, por más que Zelda se quejase de poder ver algunas líneas aquí y allá. 

Lilith estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, explicando que no había hechizos incompatibles sólo métodos incorrectos para combinarlos. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Con una sonrisa imperceptible porque había logrado captar la curiosidad académica de la Sacerdotisa. Es decir, tenía más de cien mil años de respuestas y si Zelda quería, podía darle todas las que quisiera ¿Marie Le Fleur quién? Por favor. Si Zelda quería saber sobre técnicas y magia, tenía en Lilith una fuente inagotable. 

Decidió ser indulgente con la bruja que le había abierto la puerta. Zelda hablaba con brillantez y era rápida para entender. Su habilidad sobrepasaba a la que había visto alguna vez en Edward Spellman. 

Si los aquelarres satánicos fueran más equitativos, Zelda Spellman hubiese sido la Pontífice Oscura más joven. Pero la habían perdido. Y ahora había ganado autonomía sacando sus poderes de Hécate. Pobre de aquel que quisiese enfrentar directamente a Zelda Spellman. 

En otras palabras Lilith se sentía un tanto orgullosa de haber enlazado con una bruja extraordinaria.

Incluso si su temperamento era igual de errático, intenso y dramático que una tormenta eléctrica en medio del verano.

O que le fuera imposible regresar al infierno y no querer volver con ella a la media hora. Tenía mucho que organizar aún. No sabía si iba a poder mantener este extraño compromiso impuesto por el ¿destino? a largo plazo. 

-Quiero ver tu mano - dijo Zelda señalando el brazo derecho de Lilith.

-¿Esto? Que no se te suba a la cabeza, no estaba atenta cuando toqué el picaporte - alzó una ceja la reina del Infierno, extendiendo una palma con una marca negra en el medio, producto del maleficio defensivo de la bruja. 

-Muy tarde... -murmuró Zelda pasando suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre la quemadura. 

Lentamente el color fue cediendo hasta recuperar su tono rosado, algo rojizo en el centro. Levantó la cabeza hacia la madre de demonios, que de pronto estaba muy cerca. 

Esta vez fue Zelda la que apoyó su rostro cerca de Lilith, su mejilla contra la suya, y su mano sobre el brazo que ahora la acercaba por la cintura. Ambas muy conscientes de lo frágil del terreno que pisaban.

-La próxima vez, Zelda, no me dejes fuera - Murmuró Lilith, presionando sus labios sobre el oído de la bruja, usando las manos para masajear su cintura, tan cerca suyo que podía oír su corazón latir. -Puedo resistir un duelo contigo, lánzame cien mil hechizos como los de la puerta - aceptó -Pero no me dejes afuera. 

-Aún no confío en tí - anunció la bruja, sus manos nuevamente en la nuca de Lilith, sus dedos dejando suaves caricias -Intentaré no escapar, pero no intentes controlarme. No puedo tolerar eso, Lilith.

Esa era la discusión que debieron tener en primer lugar. Lilith meditó esas palabras, las procesó. Sí, era egoísta intentar que Zelda accediera a todos sus planes y no la traicionara por la espalda, cuando Lilith no daba una sola garantía de su regreso. Esa Fé a ciegas no funcionaba para ninguna de las dos. Ni Zelda confiaba que Lilith volviera del infierno, ni Lilith confiaba en que Zelda estuviera allí esperando.

-Entonces... saltemos al vacío, Sacerdotisa - propuso la reina del infierno, alejándose un poco para ver a Zelda a la cara. La seriedad de aquellos ojos verdes escondía cautela y recelo - No esperes nada de mí y yo... no destruiré Nueva Orleans. -concedió.

La risa de Zelda fue música para sus oídos.

___

______________

Ambrose bajaba las escaleras al mortuario. Sabrina le había regañado, no por pasar el número de Marie Le Fleur sino por no tener consideración del segundo día de Conexión de su tía con Lilith pero es que ¿cómo iba a saber que todo se les iría de las manos? Después de debatir, Hilda les convenció de que más intervención solo causaría más problemas. Así que pidió a Ambrose que se ocupase de un cuerpo que había llegado esa mañana a la funeraria.

Estaba trabajando en preparar el cuerpo, al menos habían pasado una horas cuando un 'pop' sonó a sus espaldas. El hechicero se giró justo para pegarse el susto de su vida. 

-Humano ¿está la Madre de Demonios en esta casa? - susurró la sombra que se veía en un rincón.

-¿Quién pregunta? - alzó las cejas el moreno, en estos días ya no podía decir que le sorprendía una presencia sulfúrica y demoníaca en la casa porque visto lo visto...

-Me dicen Ezra... -la sombra salió de detrás de la puerta abierta, reduciéndose en tamaño y materializándose en el acto.

Frente a Ambrose apareció una pequeña niña de no más de diez años, vestida con una sencilla túnica negra hasta las rodillas. Le caía el cabello lacio y negro a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y parecían absorber la luz. 

-Soy la general al mando de las tropas de Lilith en el infierno. Necesito hablar con ella, ahora mismo - la pequeña criatura, salida de un cuadro de pesadilla, alzó la mirada hacia Ambrose, no tenía cejas, ni pestañas, su cara un lienzo con una nariz pequeña y una línea fina por boca. Su voz un susurro apagado. 

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ambrose y... Creo que Lilith estará aquí en un rato. -Ambrose se preguntó por qué las barreras de la casa no habían logrado repeler a aquel ser. Jamás un demonio había aparecido en su casa sin ser invitado o traído desde afuera. Algo que mencionar a sus tías. -Subamos... - ofreció Ambrose, señalando la escalera.

Es lo que se encontró Lilith al entrar a la residencia Spellman. 

Después de cambiar su ropa por la blusa roja y la falda que le habían prestado, conjurándolas desde la oficina de Zelda, se habían puesto de camino a la casa. Mantuvieron una conversación civilizada sobre hechizos, conjuros e historia. Hasta el momento, era lo más tranquilas que habían estado desde la llegada de Lilith a la tierra. 

Aún pesaba sobre ellas la incertidumbre, las dudas y el desasosiego, pero habían logrado mantenerlo a raya porque de nada servía, se habían dado cuenta, luchar contra lo inevitable. 

Eso hasta que llegaron a la casa y Lilith se topó con su montaña de problemas en la forma de su hija mayor, 'Sakin'. Aunque dudaba que hubiese dado su nombre real a los Spellman. Siempre había sido de perfil bajo. Certera y silenciosa como una sombra, un cuchillo arrojado en la oscuridad, eso era ella. 

Y no pintaba nada sentada en una silla en la cocina, aceptando una de las galletas de almendra de Hilda Spellman.

-¿Quien es ella? - preguntó Zelda apenas vió la reunión en la cocina. 

-Madre - la figura se levantó de la silla...

-Ezra - era el nombre de la figura que estaba adoptando ahora, una pequeña niña para pasar rápidamente entre los humanos. Aunque ya le había dicho que debía al menos copiar un rostro menos preocupante, pero nunca le había hecho caso -Iba a contactarte temprano, siento la demora - se disculpó Lilith con cierta culpa. Había desaparecido herida, había dado instrucciones vagas y nunca había regresado -Hablemos...

Así fue como los Spellman se trasladaron a la sala, atentos a la conversación de Lilith con su pequeña seguidora. Zelda sentada inmediatamente junto a ella, con Lilith en medio y la general infernal del otro. 

-Las tropas están descansadas y estamos sanando a nuestros heridos. - reportó con voz monocorde -Nada se sabe del príncipe, se alejó más allá del Monte Vesubio y Hades ha dicho que intentó refugiarse en el Cuarto lago infernal pero les echó de allí. Pide protección, teme represalias - finalizó la general, que con esa misma parsimonia y gravedad procedió a morder el borde de la galleta que aún tenía en la mano.

-No tienen suficiente ejército para atentar contra Hades, les hemos diezmado bastante - Lilith se llevó el índice a la barbilla, pensativa. - Es extraño que pida refuerzos... - Murmuró Lilith.

-Creemos que es para probarnos, le gusta jugar a los dos bandos - la pequeña se terminaba su galleta y buscaba otra en la charola.

-No le enviaremos tropas, pero sí vigías para ayudarle a patrullar el lago...

-Y espiar - susurró la criatura.

-Ciertamente - asintió Lilith.

-¿Por qué no regresas, Madre? - inquirió Ezra, sus ojos monocromáticos pasaron de Lilith a Zelda -¿Por qué esa bruja tiene tu magia en ella? 

Zelda, que había escuchado todo con atención, se sintió culpable. Ahora comprendía que no eran solo palabras o ambición lo que mantenía a Lilith en el infierno. Tenía un reino que proteger, y mucho que resolver. Y Zelda simplemente había pensado en sí misma. Cuando la criatura se dirigió a ella, la pelirroja se tensó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - frunció el ceño.

-También puedo ver tu magia en mi madre ¿Es un hechizo, bruja? - preguntó no sin cierta hostilidad.

-Ezra... estás en lo cierto, nuestras esencias están mezcladas - lo que la demonio decía era igual de sorpresivo para Lilith, que no veía el aura mágica como la criatura. -No es una maldición, hasta tú has oído del Alma Mater - rodó los ojos Lilith y, para que quedara más claro, levantó la mano de Zelda entrelazando sus dedos - Ésta es mi consorte ahora. -anunció enfatizando bien, porque sólo así de literal la entendería el demonio.

Hilda, que estaba bebiendo una taza de té, se atragantó de golpe al oír el término. Sabrina se llevó ambas manos a la boca para esconder su asombro y Ambrose miró hacia un lado tosiendo para disimular la risa.

La cara de Zelda Spellman se pintó de un rojo brillante.

-Madre, es muy pronto para que busques esposa - la criatura, lejos de reaccionar con dramatismo, buscó otra galleta de la charola- Y creía que el Alma Mater sólo funcionaba en brujas.

-Eso fui, alguna vez, antes de ser Madam Satán - concedió Lilith, desatendiendo las miradas estupefactas de los Spellman. 

Esposa. Hacía unas horas habían roto todas las tazas de la cocina, incluso a punto de largarse al infierno y ahora Lilith echaba el término "Consorte" como si fuera muy apropiado. 

-La magia de la tierra eligió por mí, es por eso que no puedo regresar al infierno.

-¿Y si la asesinas y llevamos su alma con nosotros? -planteó con practicidad Ezra-Sakin.

-¡Oye! No puedes matar a nuestra tía -intervino Sabrina.

-Quiero verlas intentando -Zelda zafó su mano de la mano de Lilith fulminándola con la mirada y levantándose a buscar sus cigarrillos.

-No puedo llevarla al infierno bajo ningún término -suspiró Lilith después del despliegue de sobrina y tía. -Dos días terrenales son un suspiro en el infierno, no se notará mi ausencia.

-Es cierto, pero las cosas están desarrollándose muy rápido, Madre - asintió la demonio -¿Qué harás cuando debas regresar? ¿Puedes cortar con ese vínculo? 

-No. Aplastaremos la rebelión y repartiré el infierno entre mis mejores generales para terminar el contrato que nos unía a Lucifer- Lilith sonrió no sin orgullo ante la idea -Cumpliré con todo lo que se nos prometió cuando aceptamos servirlo.

-Esperábamos esto desde siempre - la criatura bajó la cabeza, afectada por la implicación de las palabras de Lilith. 

-Lo sé, y tendremos lo que merecemos - posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ezra.- Pero luego deberé encontrar la forma... - miró tentativamente a los Spellman y luego a su general -Mis viajes a la tierra serán mucho más frecuentes.

-Madre, tu Consorte ¿no va a dañarte? - el susurro de la criatura era bastante bajo, como si aquella pregunta fuera en extremo íntima -No queremos que te sacrifiques de nuevo... - su voz escondía un dolor que solo ella y Lilith conocían. 

La reina del infierno tragó saliva, intentando no lucir débil ante los ojos que las observaban sin decir nada. 

-No habrá más sacrificios, Sakin - susurró Lilith a su vez. Nada de lo que Zelda Spellman pudiera hacerle se comparaba a lo que el Señor Oscuro les había hecho. 

La general alzó la mirada, sus ojos negros parpadearon midiendo la sinceridad en Lilith.

-¿Por qué sigue viva Estrella de la Mañana? - preguntó de nuevo. Siempre directa e inquisitiva, pasando rápidamente de página y cambiando el tono del ambiente.

-¿Hablas de mí? - Sabrina se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido.

-Tu nacimiento complicó todos nuestros planes ¿serás un aliada o una enemiga? - preguntó la demonio -Necesitamos saber. - insistió.

-¡Soy una aliada! duh, no estaría aquí si no fuera así - rodó los ojos Sabrina.

-No queremos ganar un trono que Estrella de la Mañana vendrá a reclamar por un capricho - decidió la criatura, sin que se le moviera un pelo. -Daremos la vida por solo una reina - dijo en un tono terminante. Luego directamente tomó la charola de galletas y se la llevó al regazo. Lilith supo que iba a llevársela al infierno, después de todo tenía una manía con los dulces. 

-No pedí que mi padre fuera Lucifer ¿sabes? Sólo quiero lo mejor para mantener el equilibrio de los mundos - se defendió y decidió ser más frontal todavía con sus siguientes palabras - Si veo que ese equilibrio se va a perder, ¡claro que quiero opinar al respecto! 

-Conocemos tu historia. Quedaste atrapada dentro de un camión de helados cumpliendo tu única misión.

-¡Lo sellaron por dentro! ¿Es todo lo que van a recordar de mí? - se exasperó al oír la misma burla que su primo le había hecho por la mañana. Miró a Lilith, claro ¡seguro que ella se lo había contado a todos en el infierno!.

-Lo siento, es una anécdota brillante - sonrió de lado la reina y luego se volvió a su hija, general de tropas: -Ezra, Sabrina solo quiere lo mejor y he comprobado que no tiene malas intenciones como su padre, ha sido criada diferente y su sangre no es del todo Celestial - Sabrina nunca sabría cuán diferente era de los celestiales por tener sangre humana y por haber sido criada en una familia. Si su tozudez la metía en problemas, era inimaginable el monstruo en el que podía haberse convertido.

-Entonces, recibidas tus instrucciones, procedo a retirarme madre - dijo la pequeña, poniéndose de pie con solemnidad y seriedad. Se giró momentáneamente a Hilda -Quiero llevarme todo esto - mencionó en el mismo tono en relación a la charola llena de galletas.

-¿Sí? Claro... Llévate... recuerda regresar la charola luego, por favor, era de mi madre - sonrió Hilda sin tener mucha opción. Un poco conmovida que su cocina fuera para todos los paladares de este mundo y del otro también.

-Veré que regrese en las mejores condiciones - asintió con gravedad la niña demonio. -Te esperamos, Madre de demonios. - saludó, desapareciendo en el aire.

-Así que... ¿tendremos boda pronto? - Ambrose rompió el silencio después de unos minutos de contemplación ante todo lo que habían visto y escuchado. 

-O un funeral... - siseó Lilith en dirección al moreno.

-Pero... en serio ¿Zelda será tu consorte? - Hilda se llevó un pañuelo a la comisura de los ojos - Estoy tan feliz...

-Ahora, deténganse un minuto - Lilith no quería entrar en pánico pero por poco se le fue el aire ante la rapidez con la que esta familia estaba asumiendo un compromiso de su parte -Lo que dije fue para que mis soldados comprendan el por qué de mi ausencia - elevó un índice -Sólo han pasado dos días y no dejaré que la naturaleza de un hechizo de brujas decida por mí - zanjó deteniendo las lágrimas de Hilda y haciendo que Sabrina alce las cejas.

-Perdona, pero todos nos dimos cuenta que ibas en serio con la tía Ze - en una buena imitación Sabrina levantó el brazo de Ambrose - Mira, General ¡Aquí está mi esposa! - dijo con solemnidad haciendo las mismas muecas que Lilith había hecho. 

Ambrose se echó a reír.

-No debí salvarte en el bosque - negó con la cabeza saliendo también de la habitación después de echarle una mirada asesina a la mocosa.

Zelda estaba fumando en la hamaca del porche. El aire de la tarde era cálido y el sol pegaba en el suelo de madera que cubría la entrada de la casa. La hamaca estaba estratégicamente resguardada en la sombra, y era muy agradable sentarse allí a fumar. Claro, si su cabeza no fuera tan a mil por hora.

La palabrería de Lilith y la rebelión que tanto había desestimado ahora era un asunto muy real. Había visto al demonio allí y aunque Sabrina y Hilda habían empleado la palabra "adorable" para describirla, Zelda y Ambrose habían visto el potencial de poder que rodeaba al demonio. Por empezar, se había materializado dentro de la casa, algo casi imposible con la cantidad de protección que tenía la vivienda. Y había venido personalmente a hablar de lo que se cocía en el infierno.

Se sintió molesta de golpe. Ella no había elegido a Lilith ni sus problemas. 

Aún no confiaba en ella. Todo parecía indicar que una vez más terminarían de una u otra forma envueltos en cosas que no les competían. Y la reina del infierno no podía largarse porque estaba allí atada por una Conexión defectuosa que nadie había pedido. Hécate, qué clase de tortura era esta. Zelda no quería sentirse culpable pero sabía que había sido muy dura con Lilith, la cual solo le había pedido algo de tiempo. En lugar de comprender la situación había asumido la idea de que la reina sólo se largaría a ocupar su trono y se desentendería por completo de ella. 

Pero ¿quién era Zelda para impedírselo? Así como Lilith no podía exigirle ni ordenarle nada, Zelda no podía enfadarse si decidía partir. Aún si el vínculo fuera a matarlas por la separación, emocionalmente no tenían ningún tipo de ataduras la una con la otra. Quizás por algo esto había ocurrido ahora, con Zelda lo suficientemente mayor para actuar con algo más de madurez y con Lilith en una posición de poder sobre la que podía elegir qué hacer con su vida. 

Y allí estaban, tratando de conciliar dos mundos aparte, y una conexión que las había acercado de prepo. 

Y ¿qué era eso de ser su Consorte? Zelda largó el humo de su cigarrillo a un lado y se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando contener el calor que le había inundado la cara al escuchar las palabras de Lilith. 

¡Estaba completamente loca! Ahora todo el infierno la vería como eso. Y Zelda no era nada de eso. Sí, había encontrado comodidad y tranquilidad en el momento de la oficina, quizás atracción, y posiblemente admiración pero no iba a asumir ningún tipo de compromiso sólo porque habían hecho Conexión ¿Qué tontería era esa? La última vez que había creído tener el control en una relación, la habían puesto bajo el conjuro Caligari ¡No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces! No le importaba que fuera su Alma Mater ¡Para nada! 

Trató de ignorar los latidos de su corazón, que delataban otra cosa en sus emociones. Cómo el hecho que Lilith lo anunciara a su general ¿significaba que iba en serio con todo esto? No podía terminar de creerlo. 

-Ahí estás... - Lilith encontró a Zelda sentada en la hamaca, una mano en la frente y la otra suspendiendo un cigarrillo. 

De repente la reina se sintió muy consciente de las palabras que había empleado con su general. Incluso se sentía un poco avergonzada, debió tener un poco más de tacto pero... bah, ya estaba hecho. Y una reina no se arrepiente de sus actos. 

Zelda bajó la mano con la que se cubría el rostro y miró de reojo a Lilith, si las miradas pudiesen matar ya estaría muerta. Pero luego la ignoró, calando de su cigarrillo y dejando que el humo escapase de su boca. No dijo nada cuando la morena se sentó junto a ella en la hamaca y se recostó contra el respaldo, observando también hacia el bosque. 

-Ezra se ha ido. Se ha llevado las galletas de Hilda, también - mencionó Lilith con cautela, probando las aguas.

-¿Han decidido cómo matarme para llevar mi alma al infierno? - preguntó Zelda con acidez.

-Dije que no iba a obligarte a ir y no lo haré - Murmuró la reina del infierno, llevándose las manos al regazo. 

El perfume de Zelda desde allí le llegaba como una caricia. Quizás... quizás no fuera tan malo si las sensaciones iban a llevarla a este estado de tranquilidad. Al menos mientras Zelda no se empecinara en huir o alejarla a cada rato. 

Mientras Lilith no fuera obligada a renunciar a su vida en pos de servir la suya, como había hecho Lucifer. Pero claro, era una idealización que en la práctica... 

-Creo que haces mal en seguir aquí - dijo Zelda, señalando el meollo de la cuestión. -Estaré bien, Hilda tiene pócimas, tengo vinos excelentes. Creo que puedo pasar fácilmente un tiempo sin tí - prosiguió - Y para entonces la conexión no será tan fuerte como ahora y podré continuar con mi trabajo en la Academia - Trazó los planes en el aire, de su cigarrillo salía humo fino.

-Gracias - dijo Lilith, silenciando a la Sacerdotisa que giraba su rostro hacia ella. 

La mirada de Lilith era intensa y cargada de intenciones. El rostro de Zelda se encendió de un rojo que la reina encontró muy bonito en ella, lo admitiera o no.

-Es... No lo digo 'por tí' - se exasperó Zelda - Tendríamos muchos problemas si... Si el infierno pierde el control - reafirmó Zelda intentando poner toda la firmeza posible en el tono de su voz, aunque la mirada acompañada por una sonrisilla de Lilith la estaba poniendo nerviosa. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? - se molestó al ver la sonrisa crecer en Lilith.

-Realmente estoy pensando en hacerte mi Consorte - fue la escueta respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa amplia y blanca, como un depredador mostrando los colmillos. 

-¡Estoy hablando en serio y sales con tonterías! N-no... ¡Aléjate! - se alteró la Sacerdotisa ¡Qué idiota! ¡La odiaba! La cara de Zelda enrojeció fuertemente esta vez y cuando iba a ponerse de pie, Lilith estiraba sus brazos hacia ella para atraparla - ¡Ni se te ocurra! - saltó hacia atrás como si se hubiese quemado. 

-Pero si es una magnífica idea, Zelda. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí y mi reino hasta ahora - en parte, el pensamiento sí había cruzado su cabeza y también, las reacciones de Zelda no tenían precio. 

Despertaba de golpe un deseo en Lilith que no recordaba haber sentido por nadie en mucho tiempo. 

-Dije que era por mantener el orden de las dimensiones - exclamó la Sacerdotisa, retrocediendo un paso cuando Lilith se puso de pie. 

El aplomo, la barbilla en alto de la morena, y la resolución que transmitía en la mirada fueron suficientes para que Zelda se espantara. 

-Sigo sin confiar en tí, y tampoco en tus generales. No pueden aparecerse en la casa como si nada.

-Reforcemos la seguridad, entonces. Ese era tu plan la noche de la Luna Penumbral -dijo Lilith dando un paso hacia Zelda, que la pelirroja respondió con otro hacia atrás -Te ayudaré. Si notan mi magia se mantendrán aún más alejados. - dio otro paso hacia ella y otro y otro.

Y Zelda retrocedió por inercia, porque no tenía ningún arma blanca a mano para apuñalar a la reina del infierno, mientras su cabeza cavilaba la posibilidad de lanzarle un hechizo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar al más puro estilo Spellman y lanzar de un golpe de magia a Lilith por los aires, su talón encontró el escalón del pórtico o más bien, no lo encontró porque cayó hacia atrás. 

La mano de Lilith fue más rápida, atrapándola y atrayéndola contra sí misma. Nuevamente, Lilith encontraba la manera de rodearla y quitarle el aire en el proceso. 

¡Cuánta mala suerte podía tener, conectando con alguien tan insufrible! Eso es lo que cruzó la mente de Zelda mientras observaba la amplia sonrisa de Lilith. 

-Cuidado, te puedes hacer daño. - Lilith recordó la reacción de Zelda cuando había entrado a su habitación sin llamar. La satisfacción de poder alterar a la pelirroja. Quizás esto solo había acelerado un proceso de años en un par de días, porque Lilith fácilmente se veía provocando a Zelda a diario. 

-¡Basta de tonterías! - Zelda se zafó dando media vuelta y bajando las escaleras -Si quieres ser útil llama a mi familia para que conjuremos los hechizos. - cualquier cosa para mantener la distancia unos momentos y recobrar el aire. Enfriar sus mejillas, como mínimo.

Trabajaron duro. Levantaron los conjuros de protección alrededor de la propiedad y dentro de la casa. Lilith sugirió también un encantamiento localizador que les advirtiera la presencia de cualquier individuo fuera de la familia dentro de la casa. Porque podían romper las barreras pero no ser invisibles. 

Lilith a escondidas practicó sus propios hechizos en la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, mientras esta se ocupaba de almorzar algo en la cocina. Fue rápido, para no levantar sospechas pero si alguna bruja o hechicero que no fueran de la familia intentaba acceder sin permiso a la habitación, lo sabría. 

Era injusto y estaba mal, pero un demonio como ella no cambiaba sus mañas de la noche a la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para que quede claro. Las hijas de Lilith tienen nombres reales "sakin" es una de ellas. Pero ella da el nombre Ezra porque comúnmente cuando un demonio da su nombre real se expone a que lo exorcisen y, imagino, atrapen.


	14. Es difícil volver a formar un vínculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Es únicamente un día - Lilith avanzó hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a ambos lados del regazo de Zelda y sus brazos la rodearon por el cuello. Observó con sus ojos del color del hielo a Zelda -Un día... - repitió, presionando sus labios en la mejilla de la Sacerdotisa, disfrutando el calor que su piel le transmitía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Empieza a hacer calor aquí o qué?

Después de poner sus conjuros de protección, Lilith bajó las escaleras justo para ver a la familia dispersarse. Ambrose iba a encerrarse a la funeraria para terminar el cadáver y luego se iría a la Academia a dejar unos libros que había traído de su viaje. Hilda iría a ver a su novio, pronto marido, Sabrina tenía una pijamada con sus amigos mortales y eso significaba... Que tenían la casa para ellas solas. 

Zelda necesitaba una excusa porque la mirada que la madre de demonios le dirigía desde el sofá no auguraba nada nuevo. La bruja pensó en lo poco que le hubiera importado en su juventud arrojarse a los placeres mundanos de la vida. Muchas lecciones aprendidas más tarde, sabía que su cabeza tomaba las decisiones mucho mejor que su cuerpo. Por eso, no podía perder la cabeza. Por eso, terminó lanzando un grueso tomo en las narices de la reina del infierno.

-¿Qué es esto? - Lilith frunció el ceño, inspeccionando el título de aquel inmenso libro.

-Dado que no sabes nada sobre el Alma Mater, ponte a leer. - Zelda abrió sus carpetas, pergaminos y libretas, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a preparar las clases del día siguiente.

-¿Irás a la Academia mañana? - preguntó Lilith tentativamente observando cómo la bruja comenzaba a corregir trabajos. Se había puesto gafas, lo que la hacían ver más interesante. 

-No veo por qué no - Murmuró intentando concentrarse. 

Lilith recordaba esas noches de corrección de trabajos mientras fingía ser Mary Wardwell, en solo unas semanas se había posicionado como Directora del colegio de mortales, únicamente para no tener que continuar haciendo ese trabajo ingrato. Pero Zelda parecía disfrutar de todo eso. 

Lilith suspiró y rodó los ojos porque le había tocado la bruja más fuerte de todas, pero también la más estirada. 

El tiempo leyendo fue interesante hasta que, pasando páginas, terminó de enterarse de todo el proceso de Conexión Alma Mater. Había una buena explicación de cómo el sentimiento dejaba de ser una opresión desesperada por no perderse de vista y se volvía un vínculo tranquilo no muy diferente a estar enamorado o en pareja (aunque Lilith nunca había experimentado ni una ni otra cosa).

-Aquí dice que sabré cuándo estás molesta o irritada conmigo... - comentó en voz alta, mirando hacia Zelda.

-Estoy segura que te lo haré saber si fuera el caso... - Zelda no levantó la mirada. 

-También sabré cuándo estás más feliz... - prosiguió Lilith, pasando el dedo por la página y viéndola más atentamente. 

-¿No puedes leer en silencio? - las orejas de Zelda comenzaban a colorearse, tratando realmente de prestar atención a sus papeles.

-Y cuando estarás más necesitada de mí... atención -hizo una pausa y se cubrió justo cuando el almohadón se proyectó hacia su cara.

Zelda ni siquiera se dignó a decirle nada, demasiado tenía criando a una adolescente como para aguantar las tonterías de una criatura mitológica como lo era la reina del infierno. 

Pero ya le fue un poco más difícil concentrarse porque queriéndolo o no la madre de demonios le había puesto esa idea en la cabeza. Era un poco su culpa por darle el libro, pero no pensó que Lilith le saldría con eso. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, la otra mantenía la vista fija en la lectura.

Desde allí podía apreciar los rasgos que la demonio había elegido para representarse en la tierra. Le costaba recordar que esa no era su figura original y se preguntó cuán dañada se vería su imagen de demonio, si es que algún día llegaría a presenciar su cambio de forma. 

También se imaginó su rostro real, es decir, aquel que llevó en el Edén. Se encontraba ante la presencia de Lilith, después de todo, la de las historias. La primer bruja. Su mirada se quedó posada en los rasgos de la mujer que tenía enfrente y de pronto la vio sonreír. 

Por Hécate ¿que había leído esta vez que llamó su atención? Parpadeó y volvió a sus clases, debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía en ser productiva.

-¿Sabes que a partir de ahora puedes entrar a mis sueños? - Lilith levantó la vista del libro, con los ojos brillándole de una manera que Zelda supo que no auguraba nada nuevo.

-No tendría nada que hacer en ellos- Zelda fingió escribir algo, pero en realidad había perdido toda concentración de lo que estaba leyendo.

-Puedes venir cuando esté en el infierno - Añadió como si Zelda no la hubiera cortado - Ni siquiera es necesario un ritual de meditación. Qué interesante. Y un poco invasivo también - de no ser porque eran almas destinadas, sonaba asfixiante, no ser dueño de dormir en paz. Pero Lilith decidió omitir la parte donde explicaba cómo poner barreras para no terminar en la pesadilla de la otra persona. 

El bolígrafo de Zelda se detuvo en el aire. Lilith consideraba la posibilidad de encontrarse en sueños ¿o estaba jugando? La Sacerdotisa levantó la mirada con cautela y desconfianza hacia ella. Pero entonces la reina encontraba otra cosa con la cual entretenerse en el manual y el momento pasaba. 

Zelda observó el papel que tenía bajo la mirada, el ensayo de uno de sus alumnos contenía muchos errores de ortografía en latín y estaba lleno de círculos, pero Zelda pensaba en las últimas palabras de Lilith.

-Quien escribió este libro no se perdió un detalle ¿verdad? - Lilith pasaba por un capítulo sobre la dificultad de una Conexión cuando existían problemas mentales, como depresión, ansiedad y traumas en general.

-Mi abuela... - Murmuró Zelda con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos, y la otra con un cigarrillo encendido porque ya había perdido del todo el eje de las correcciones.-No fue publicado oficialmente, es de nuestra biblioteca personal - mencionó con aire distraído.

-¿Vendrás? - preguntó Lilith observando fijamente a la Sacerdotisa.

-¿A dónde? - preguntó Zelda, confundida.

-A mis sueños - de repente ya no había burla ni tontería en su voz, estaba seria y completamente atenta a la reacción de la pelirroja. El aire se tornó pesado y el tono de la conversación cambió.

-No creo que aplique a conciencias que no están en este plano - Respondió después de unos momentos. Parecía que la morena había leído sus pensamientos al formular la pregunta.

-Los demonios podemos atravesar la frontera en sueños - explicó pausadamente - ¿Me dejarás entrar si lo intento?

-Tendrás que intentarlo y averiguarlo - dijo la Sacerdotisa desviando la mirada y dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Otra vez, con sus mejillas rojizas.

_____

Si algo caracterizaba a un ser de más de diez mil años era la paciencia. Sabía, que eventualmente, ganaría el favor de Zelda Spellman. Podía ser una mujer dura, distante y resguardada pero recordaba misiones en las que había logrado ganar a personas más difíciles. La pregunta del millón era ¿lo haría? Intentaría luchar por ganar la confianza de la bruja o simplemente se amoldaría a la rutina de visitar cada cierto tiempo la tierra, cada vez que la magia de la conexión le hiciese el día difícil. 

Tal y como estaban ahora en la cena, hablando amenamente, y luego bebiendo algo de té (un vaso de whisky en el caso de Zelda) antes de ir a dormir. Regresaría al infierno con la sensación de poder aguantar un tiempo sin volver a la mundana rutina de las brujas. Eso era el primer camino. El simple, el aburrido, tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de complicaciones emocionales. 

Vivir con la conexión alma Mater como quien convive con un ¿amigo, había dicho Hilda? O algo por el estilo. 

Pero luego estaba la sensación en su corazón partido innumerables veces de necesitar algo más. Hambre, eso es lo que le provocaba la visión de Zelda bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de Whisky en la sala. Necesidad de más, de mucho más. Y eso la llevaba a su pregunta. Podía luchar por Zelda y ganarla, no era arrogante en admitirlo, simplemente confiaba en las habilidades que la habían mantenido viva por años. Las que la habían llevado a la victoria y que la acercarían palmo a palmo al corazón de Zelda Spellman. 

Pero ¿era prudente? 

La primera gran decisión en asuntos del corazón le tomó mil años de vagabundeo en el desierto. La segunda fue Lucifer. Y todos esos pobres amantes enterrados y olvidados a lo largo de la historia. No era sabia cuando elegía sobre sí misma en base a una emoción. 

-Creo que iré a dormir ahora, buenas noches tías - dijo Ambrose, sin dirigirse en particular a Lilith. Lo que significaba que ya la había incluído en el término "tías". La mirada helada de Lilith lo hizo sonreír y subir rápido las escaleras.

-Si, yo también - dijo Hilda bostezando exageradamente - Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches... - saludó Lilith, después de que Zelda murmure también un saludo. 

-Solas de nuevo ¿quieres que suba primero a cambiarme? - Lilith fue todo lo poco sutil que pudo señalando lo incómodo que se sentía tener que subir las escaleras hacia una misma habitación, al menos para Zelda.

-¿Otra vez dormirás en la cama de Hilda? Te dimos otra habitación. -Zelda rodó los ojos.

-Qué amable en preguntar, sí dormiré en tu habitación, sube cuando quieras. - Lilith constató que ya no sentía una enorme desesperación o desasosiego cuando se alejaba de Zelda. 

La magia que las había unido por fin estaba asentándose en ellas. Lo que no quería decir que iba a dormir como un huésped porque no lo era. Y porque tampoco iba a resentir el vínculo sin necesidad. Como había leído en el libro de la abuela Spellman, había que cuidar la Conexión los primeros días. Se preguntó si Zelda también lo había leído de punta a punta y por eso no protestó cuando Lilith subió las escaleras.

Decidió tomar prestado un kimono de seda para dormir, directamente del clóset de Zelda. Ceñido a la cintura y de un color verde oscuro, no era escotado como el que había empleado en casa de Mary Wardwell, más bien holgado y elegante. Propio de una reina. Luego de pasar al cuarto de baño, se recostó en la cama y esperó. Quizás Zelda había decidido no subir e irse a la habitación de huéspedes. 

Se alarmó ante esa posibilidad. Pero decidió esperar. 

Comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo que más funcionaba con Zelda era insistir... Y luego esperar, darle su espacio. Entonces ella respondería. Esa era su hipótesis hasta el momento. Así que aguardó.

Y como confirmando la teoría la puerta se abrió. Zelda apenas se veía alumbrada por la tenue luz de la vela en la mesa de noche. Lilith la observó pasar al cuarto de baño con su pijama también de seda. En un rato estuvo en la cama también, pero esta vez no le daba la espalda. El silencio de la noche le hacía acordar al bosque y la incertidumbre de las primeras horas luego de su conexión. 

-Apaga la vela ¿Sabes que tenemos electricidad aquí? - preguntó Zelda rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, pero es una vieja costumbre - Lilith movió su muñeca imperceptiblemente y pronto estuvieron a oscuras.

-¿Estás dormida? - preguntó Lilith al pasar unos momentos.

-Qué...- Murmuró Zelda con voz ronca.

-¿Puedo... cruzar? - la pregunta fue respondida con silencio, principalmente. Algo le decía que Zelda se había espabilado de golpe.

-Lilith, sólo te conozco desde hace dos días - replicó la Sacerdotisa.

-No es cierto, leíste la Biblia, sabes toda mi vida - replicó la reina.

-No es igual a conocerte. Y aún...

-No confías, lo sé. Tampoco confío en tí. - reconoció Lilith.

-Razón de más para negarme - Zelda frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé pero... No se siente correcto dormir de esta manera. - explicó Lilith - no haré nada que no quieras, sólo... por esta noche. - no quería rogar. Pero, como había leído en el manual, era importante seguir con naturalidad lo que le pedían sus instintos. Y esa distancia no se sentía natural, para nada. 

De repente Lilith se sentía incómoda en su propio cuerpo, respirando el perfume de Zelda y sintiéndose muy lejos.

Esperó. Ese era su truco (el único que había sacado en claro) para lidiar con Zelda. Insistir y luego, esperar. La paciencia era algo que había cultivado y agradecía tener sus años en esos momentos. La Lilith de veinte mil años atrás hubiera saltado y recibido un maleficio en el acto.

-Como te pases de lista, te arrojaré por la ventana - amenazó Zelda y Lilith vio su oportunidad.

Se bajó de la cama de Hilda, casi como cayendo a un par de escalones por la altura de la misma y cruzó la distancia como un náufrago que se lanza a tierra firme. 

Zelda lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando los brazos de Lilith la atrajeron con todo el cuerpo. En un santiamén la reina la había rodeado por la cintura y cruzaba una pierna sobre su cadera, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja. El suspiro de la reina fue claramente de alivio.

-Por todos los infiernos, dormiré así cada vez que te visite- Soltó la reina de dichos infiernos con la voz ahogada entre la almohada y el cabello de la pelirroja.

Zelda, que había quedado boca arriba con la lapa de Lilith rodeándola, tenía un brazo libre y el otro bajo el cuerpo de la morena. La pierna de Lilith que le cruzaba la cintura como si en vez de ser Sacerdotisa de Hécate, fuese una almohada gigante, era demasiado. 

El calor ascendió rápidamente, provocando que se arrepintiera de darle permiso. Y también porque estaba segura que esto era por culpa del libro de la abuela, que en muchísimas partes resaltaba la importancia del contacto físico. 

.Segundo arrepentimiento, darle el libro.

Pero Zelda no se había esperado la confesión de Lilith remarcando que habría más visitas como esta en el futuro. Y eso hizo que se llevara la mano libre a los ojos, cubriéndose la cara. No sabía si creerle, aún. Pero lo veía probable y eso era más de lo que había creído posible días atrás. 

-Si ganas la guerra... - Murmuró Zelda en voz baja, bajando la mano que le cubría el rostro y apenas moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Desde allí solo podía ver el cabello espeso y negro como la noche de la reina. 

-La ganaré - respondió al cabo de unos momentos. Lilith se removió lo justo para aparecer con el mentón apoyado en el hombro de Zelda -El trono es un gran incentivo... -dijo, acercando el rostro para susurrar sobre la mejilla de la bruja - pero ahora se le agregan otros muy agradables también... - la boca de la morena hacía cosquillas en la piel de de la pelirroja.

-No te pases... - se quejó Zelda sin verdadera molestia, alejando un poco la mejilla de la tentación que era Lilith en esos momentos. 

No pudo evitar los cosquilleos en la base del estómago al oír esas palabras, era difícil recordar que estaba compartiendo la cama con la reina de las tentaciones y que no podía tomarse al cien por cien lo que decía, incluso si era sincera. Todo podía cambiar en un par de semanas. Y Zelda no quería caer del todo. Un poco, pero nunca del todo. Era su forma de protegerse. 

-Es posible que ahora estemos en peligro por tu declaración de hoy a tu general ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - musitó la Sacerdotisa buscando iniciar una conversación y alejar las intenciones poco inocentes de la demonio que tenía al lado.

-Sí, pero era inevitable - explicó Lilith más seriamente - Mis generales jamás aceptarían mi estadía en la tierra como algo normal. -dijo con cautela -Ocultarlo podría ser peor, pensarían que temo represalias. Así, sabrán que tienes mi protección absoluta. - Lilith se oía aprehensiva, la pelirroja lo notaba en la manera en que inconscientemente se acercó aún más a Zelda si eso era posible.

-Pondremos más protecciones en la Academia - dijo Zelda después de meditarlo un rato. -Quizás debamos limitar también las salidas... - meditó la Sacerdotisa, pensando en lo que le costaría a Sabrina dejar de ver a sus amigos. Pero podían llegar a un acuerdo. Zelda podía soportar que fueran los mortales quienes vinieran a la casa, para variar. 

-Arreglaré este asunto rápido. Odio causar estos inconvenientes sin sentido - replicó frustrada. Si no hubiese sido por la distracción que el príncipe empleó para atacar a Sabrina, no hubiera escapado y ahora no tendría que estar limitando la vida de la familia de Zelda y a ella en el proceso. Resopló con evidente molestia -Estuve tan cerca de arrancarle la cabeza... - Murmuró más para sí misma.

-No sirve de nada lamentarse por algo que ya ocurrió -suspiró la matriarca. -Sólo no te demores... - el sueño le hizo contener un bostezo. Con la mano libre subió las mantas hasta arriba y cerró los ojos.

-No... -murmuró Lilith observándola atentamente, estirando una mano para despejar un mechón de cabello pelirrojo sobre su cara -No me tardaré... -susurró, observando cómo la Sacerdotisa caía en un sueño profundo.

________

Lilith salió de su meditación esa mañana cuando sintió el sol clarear sobre su rostro por entre las cortinas de la habitación. Despertar en esa casa ya le era normal. Habiéndose adaptado a miles de sitios a lo largo de su vida, este no era el más extraño ni de cerca. Al girarse vio a Zelda de espaldas, su largo cabello rojizo y su pijama de seda. Lilith sonrió a su pesar. Esto era lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida. Y había tenido una muy larga. Cómo decía Zelda, aún no confiaban para nada la una en la otra pero no se arrepentía de haber sido valiente e ir tras esta malhumorada Sacerdotisa. 

No la despertó, en lugar de eso estiró su índice para trazar figuras sin sentido sobre su espalda. 

Regresar al infierno, asegurar el trono. Mentía si pensaba que sólo le tomaría un par de días infernales pero sí podía asegurar que no se demoraría un solo minuto. Luego podría meditar tranquilamente su pregunta principal ¿iría en serio con Zelda? ¿era acertado luchar por ella? Si se lo ponía a pensar ahora, la respuesta estaría influenciada por la fuerte magia que las unía. Pero en el infierno podría pensarlo mejor, con más detenimiento. Al menos para saber con qué decisión volver por ella. De momento... sólo podía esperar el avance del día y seguir su instinto.

Zelda se removió justo cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Otra vez le tocaba a Lilith abrir en bata y asentir a una Hilda que tímidamente le indicaba que el desayuno estaba listo. 

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-Despierta - posó su mano en el cabello fino y despeinado de la matriarca. Pensaba seriamente cuántas personas habían contado con la suerte de tener esta versión de ella, dormida se veía incluso más bonita. Aún si roncaba. -Zelda... - se decidió por fin a tocar con la punta del índice la frente de la Sacerdotisa. 

Un pequeño golpecito de corriente.

-Qué... - por fin los ojos verdosos de Zelda se abrían y Lilith se levantaba para abrir las cortinas y dejar que el sol entrara de lleno a la habitación - Por Hécate... - Zelda frunció el ceño, sentándose de malhumor y estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Parecía un gato.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? - preguntó Lilith girándose y llevándose las manos a la cadera, haciendo una pose digna de un póster y una sonrisa engatusadora.

-De ninguna manera, tengo responsabilidades - Zelda se llevó el puño a uno de sus ojos, restregandose somnolienta. 

No supo con qué velocidad se movió la condenada, pero en un parpadeó la reina del infierno se subía a la cama apoyando manos y rodillas, como el lobo a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Zelda alzó una ceja ¿en serio pensaba que esos trucos funcionaban con ella? 

-Dije: no... -reiteró.

-Es únicamente un día - Lilith avanzó hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a ambos lados del regazo de Zelda y sus brazos la rodearon por el cuello. Observó con sus ojos del color del hielo a Zelda -Un día... - repitió, presionando sus labios en la mejilla de la Sacerdotisa, disfrutando el calor que su piel le transmitía. 

Al no obtener un empujón y escuchar el rápido latir del corazón de Zelda, procedió a mover su rostro y dejar otro beso en su mandíbula... Y luego en la comisura de su boca.

Las manos de Zelda se crisparon en el aire y su cabeza hizo un momentáneo cortocircuito. Sintió las estúpidas cosquillas en su pecho y abdomen a causa del calor que le envolvía en la forma de Lilith. Por unos momentos posó las manos sobre la cintura firme de la reina de demonios y soltó un suspiro al sentir su boca cerca de la suya. Ceder a la tentación era algo hasta obvio en una bruja, ex satanista ni más ni menos. 

Hasta que el recuerdo de las clases pasó por su mente haciéndole recobrar la cordura.

-No, Lilith - dijo con firmeza, alejando el rostro hacia un lado. Por un momento pareció que la morena iba a continuar, pero luego se fue desprendiendo lentamente hasta quedar sentada junto a ella, sin tocarle un pelo -La Academia es importante - dijo Zelda, tratando de suavizar el rechazo a pesar de que no tenía por qué justificarse. 

-Como el infierno lo es para mí y sin embargo tuve que tomarme un tiempo - reprochó fríamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando empecinadamente a un lado. Si bien sabía que Zelda iba a rechazar la oferta, Lilith no consideraba justo que tuviera que sacrificar sus obligaciones y la bruja no.

-Es sólo media tarde - rodó los ojos la pelirroja ante el drama de la demonio. Decidida a no discutir, Zelda se levantó y se metió al cuarto de baño, llevándose consigo algo de ropa. No recibió respuesta. 

Cuando salió, Lilith no estaba allí. 

Y bajó justo para desayunar con su familia. Abriendo uno de sus periódicos y leyendo acerca de los últimos chismes en Kenia. Podía sentir el tirón de la Conexión en su pecho, como un pequeño golpecito que intentaba llamar su atención. Pero nada que no pudiera ignorar. 

De hecho los sentimientos por la conexión estaban muy tranquilos y aplomados. Para nada el descontrol que casi la volvía loca apenas un par de días atrás. Así que pudo desayunar tranquila, fumar tranquila y tomarse su tiempo antes de levantarse para irse.

-Umm... Tía Ze - Sabrina fue la valiente de los tres que estaban sentados, echándose miradas entre ellos durante todo el desayuno - ¿Pasó algo con Lilith? - aventuró la adolescente.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sabrina? - seguramente la demonio estaba dando vueltas por ahí ¿O no? 

-Está en la habitación de huéspedes y no quiso desayunar ni nada - mencionó Sabrina - ¿No dormía en tu habitación?

-Está molesta porque no quiero perderme un día de trabajo. Volveré en la tarde - Zelda sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa pero ir y volver de la Academia no era lo mismo que ir y venir del infierno mismo. Había una dimensión y varios días de diferencia. 

-Emm... De acuerdo - Sabrina buscó su morral y caminó hacia la puerta pero detuvo a su tía en la misma -¿Seguro no quieres despedirte? - inquirió por última vez. 

-Sabrina, no empieces - Zelda rodó los ojos, ignoró la mala espina que le dió irse sin más... Y se fue a su trabajo.

_____

El libro de la Abuela Spellman. Eunice Spellman, específicamente. Estaba escrito a máquina, así que sería una abuela moderna para su época. Encuadernado a mano, con cuero de mortal. 

Una salvaje, la Señora. 

Detallaba el problema de la conexión cuando una de ambas partes estaba "dañada". Y hablaba de corazones dañados, mentes inestables y espíritus quebrantados. Sí, sí y sí, bingo. Explicaba la paciencia para lidiar con se sensaciones contradictorias, ejemplo: pasar de añorar a tu Alma Mater y luego querer alejarte lo más posible de ella. Las reacciones ante el rechazo. 

Lilith decidió que no estaba lista para Zelda Spellman y su actitud constante de aceptarla y luego rechazarla. 

Y porque ella tampoco era un ser estable. Ahora mismo, quería regresar al infierno y dejar que Zelda pasase sola todo una semana. Un mes. O un año. Y por otra parte, leyendo como la Académica que era, como la persona inteligente que presumía ser, reconocía su propia inestabilidad para lidiar con el rechazo. 

Es decir, aquí explicaba lo que la persona "normal" debía hacer al tratar con un Alma Mater de pasado duro. Pero no explicaba qué hacer si el del pasado duro era uno mismo. Y la otra persona también. 

-Quememos Greendale - Murmuró para sí la reina del infierno. -Luego Nueva Orleans - recordó. -Y la Academia - que estaba a las afueras de Greendale - Y el coche de Zelda- asintió para sí misma. 

Estaba acostada en la cama de huéspedes luego de pedir a Hilda que no quería que nadie la molestara en todo el día. Había tenido los brazos de Zelda en.su.cintura. Justo antes de que la echara hacia atrás. 

Se jactaba de tener paciencia y ser muy madura. Pero se estaba comportando como la peor de los críos. Porque Zelda le había dicho "no"

-Odio que me diga que no. - prueba de que no estaba bien de la cabeza es que hablaba sola. 

Después de mucho tiempo de habitarse, descubría que era posible también conversar consigo misma. Y se confesaba cosas, también. 

A lo mejor porque el rechazo formaba parte de su identidad, prácticamente. Y no lo esperaba de su Alma Mater. Porque la habían rechazado bajo la piel de mil disfraces, pero jamás como Lilith. 

Excepto claro, Lucifer. 

Él no contaba.

Lilith decidió dejar de lamentar el "no" de Zelda que vivió en su mente todo el camino hacia el cuarto de baño, la ducha, el cambiar su ropa y al llegar a la cocina a robar algo del jamón crudo que Hilda gustaba en el refrigerador.

'No' le había dicho la pelirroja. 

Lidiando con su obsesión compulsiva es que no vio llegar a la hermana del problema que andaba su cabeza. 

-¿Lilith? - Hilda encontraba a la reina de demonios con el ¿libro de la abuela? Y un pedazo de jamón en la mano. Todo muy normal, si. 

-Hilda. Cómo verás no estoy yendo detrás de Zelda como un perro sin dueño - saludó a la bruja con esas palabras.

-S-si... lo veo... - intentó sonreír aún si no comprendía el punto al que se dirigía Lilith.

-Eso significa que me dirigiré a la mina, para regresar al infierno y terminar la rebelión cuanto antes - anunció -Voy a llevarme esto - también agregó, en referencia al libro de la abuela Spellman.

-Claro... Sí, por la guerra ¿No? Y... - Hilda sonrió alzando las cejas - ¿Vas a despedirte de Zelda... no es así? - las manos de la bruja retorcieron con nerviosismo el trapo de cocina.

Lilith sonrió también. 

-No. - dijo y se sintió triunfante. Estaba siendo completamente irracional - Cuando Zelda llegue de la Academia, no estaré aquí - entrelazó los dedos y se encogió de hombros.

-Lilith... ¿No quieres ir a la Academia a despedirte? - preguntó Hilda con más suavidad, una mirada casi de ternura. Como si Lilith fuese idiota.

-No. No quiero. - dijo y caminó con el libro bajo el brazo. Pero entonces el tomo se zafó de su agarre y fue a parar a las manos de Hilda.

-La abuela no lo hubiese querido así ¿no crees? - dijo Hilda con su tono más dulce. Algo en su mirada le hizo pensar a Lilith que la gente subestimaba la obstinación de Hilda Spellman.

-He estado dando el brazo a torcer desde que llegué a esta casa - Lilith frunció el ceño -He intentado ser la razonable aquí. - esta discusión no era para tenerla con Hilda, pero era la que estaba allí atajando el malestar de Lilith. 

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto. Hablaré con Zelda para que regrese temprano - optó Hilda, conciliadora como era de esperarse - A cambio, espera unas horas antes de irte ¿está bien? - Incluso corto más jamón y lo fue adornando en un pequeño plato que llevó a la mesa de la cocina, agregando algo de fruta también.

Ahora, esta era la forma en que Lilith esperaba que se comportaran sus súbditos ¿era mucho pedir un poco de sensatez? Por unos instante se sintió abochornada de que debieran calmarla como a una cría. Pero el hecho de que aceptase la propuesta seguía indicando que Lilith era la más madura allí. Se sentó a regañadientes, estirando la mano para alcanzar la comida.

-Voy a llamar a la Academia ahora... - sonrió Hilda, yendo al teléfono.

¿Y qué le diría a Zelda una vez que le atendiera? ¿Que Lilith había hecho un berrinche? La idea coloreó las mejillas de la madre de demonios, que se levantó siguiendo con mucha cautela a Hilda. Esperó, nerviosa, mientras la hermana menor discaba en un teléfono antiguo. Mientras esperaba respuesta, Lilith se mordió el labio inferior. 

-¿Hola? - la voz de Zelda sonó seca y fría. Lilith se sobresaltó y antes de que Hilda abriera la boca, la reina le quitó el tubo de la mano de golpe. Hilda alzó las cejas y Lilith apretó los labios. -¿Hilda? ¿Quién habla? - la voz de Zelda siguió escuchándose. 

Hilda sonrió y señaló el teléfono, con simpleza pero parecía que estaba retándola a hablar y Lilith se sintió acorralada ¿Le habían tendido una trampa? 

-Zelda... - siseó entre dientes y Hilda, tras dedicarle una seña de aliento levantando ambos pulgares, se retiró de escena.

-Lilith... ¿Sucedió algo? - había un tinte de preocupación en la voz de Zelda que logró que la madre de demonios aflojara la postura y cerrara los ojos un segundo.

-Te fuiste a la Academia, ni siquiera dijiste adiós - reprochó sintiéndose una cría pero sintiendo que al menos así descargaba parte de su frustración. 

-Creí que estabas molesta, tampoco apareciste en toda la mañana - recordó Zelda pero su tono no sonaba tan convencido. 

-Creí que, para variar, ibas a golpear tú la puerta - Lilith recostó su peso en la pared junto al teléfono y utilizó su índice para enroscar el cable.

-Es que... - Zelda se quedó sin palabras un momento - No creí que fueras a abrir - musitó.

-No te excuses - acusó Lilith. Hubo un pequeño silencio en la línea.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? Si iba hacia tí ibas a convencerme de no venir al trabajo - acusó Zelda - Y sé que no parece tan importante como una guerra, Lilith pero aquí hay niños que dependen de mí para subsistir - se exasperó.

-No estaba desestimando tu trabajo, solo decía que también hice una excepción por tí...- Lilith se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de recordar el punto de todo este berenjenal de emociones en el que se había metido en sólo un par de horas - ahora podrías ser menos desconsiderada y regresar temprano. Creo que puedes hacer una excepción es decir - levantó su brazo libre y alzó las cejas como si le hablara al público- No es como si hubieses abandonado a tu alma mater, que es también reina del infierno y ha pausado una guerra sangrienta por tí - sí, quizás la palabra abandono había sido demasiado, pero era una reina dramática. Madura y razonable. Psicópata y despiadada. Con severos trastornos de abandono. Eso era Lilith - Saluda a Melvin por mí, y ahora... adiós. 

-Lilith... - si Zelda quiso agregar algo más, la reina había colgado el teléfono.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios críticos y no críticos son bienvenidos :)


	15. Qué le hace un desliz más a un mar de equivocaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No importaba nadie más. 
> 
> Sobretodo cuando la golpeó de repente el sabor de Zelda, al cigarrillo que había estado fumando y algo dulce que posiblemente había robado de la cocina en el camino hacia el bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a disculparme por cualquier error gramatical. Gracias por leer :)

Lilith estaba en el bosque, a muy poco de llegar a la mina de Greendale. El pasadizo que la llevaría al portal del infierno se encontraba en uno de los túneles abandonados por los ex cazabrujas. 

Era muy irónico cómo es que la casta de caza brujas había olvidado su pasado como protectores de Greendale y no supieran que la razón de la mina siempre había sido dar con el portal al otro mundo. 

Debían agradecer a las generaciones de brujas que habían eliminado esos recuerdos de la familia y que ahora solo eran historias para asustar a los críos Kinkle. Los demonios hubieran desatado un caos en la tierra de abrirse ese portal.

No iba a atravesar la barrera aún. 

Estaba tan inquieta en la casa que necesitó salir para despejarse. Ahora que la magia que las ataba se había asentado en su misma alma, Lilith tenía una sensación de nostalgia. 

Pero ya no pánico y urgencia. No deseaba salir a las apuradas a buscar a Zelda a la Academia y sentía que si se iba al infierno podría enmascarar sus emociones perfectamente. Como lo había hecho de toda la vida.

Se sentó bajo un árbol. La magia del bosque se sentía en la piel y la tranquilidad era enervante. Se quitó los tacones para sentir la hierba bajo sus pies, su único consuelo. 

Extrañaba el infierno. El calor y el poder. Extrañaba a sus huestes. Cómo había logrado pasar todo un año personificando a Mary Wardwell, sólo el miedo de fallar la había mantenido allí. Cuánto mayor se hacía, menos atractivo se le hacía pasar tiempo fuera del infierno.

Y ahora estaba forzada a visitar cada vez que sintiera la necesidad de ver a Zelda Spellman.

Consorte, había dicho frente Sakin. Era extraño referirse a otro ser en esos términos. La futura Consorte siempre había sido ella. Pero, otra vez ¿era correcto decantarse por la pelirroja? 

Eso, decidió, se lo dejaría al tiempo. El tiempo siempre le demostraba sus aciertos y sus errores. 

-Que sea la última vez que me cortas el teléfono -Lilith abrió los ojos justo para ver a la Sacerdotisa de brazos cruzados frente a ella - ¿Se puede saber cuál es la...? ¡Lilith! - un golpecito de magia y había echo tropezar a la matriarca justo en su regazo. -Te estás comportando peor que los adolescentes en la Academia ¿Lo sabías? -se quejó con exasperación. 

A su edad, estas tonterías no le hacían ni pizca de gracia. Los brazos de la reina del infierno le rodeaban nuevamente la cintura ¿Qué no podía estarse un minuto sin ponerle las manos encima? Ya no estaban en el primer día de Conexión. 

-¿Te fue difícil encontrarme? - preguntó la demonio hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Zelda, respirando su perfume. 

Estaba segura de que sería capaz de regresar al infierno, pero le preocupaba el inmenso alivio que sentiría cuando tuviera a Zelda con ella de nuevo. Justo como ahora.

-Por favor, por quién me tomas - respondió de mala gana la bruja, una de sus manos hundiéndose en el cabello de la reina del infierno. 

Tratando de ignorar el agradable cosquilleo que le producía la cercanía. Lo quisiera o no, Lilith tendría siempre este efecto. Otra persona hubiera recibido bastante más que reproches en castigo por hacerla perder el tiempo y los estribos. 

\- Quiero que sepas que tuve que dejar a los estudiantes con Ambrose. Tendré suerte si la Academia sigue en pie mañana - Lilith se apartó justo cuando Zelda sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendía con un mechero pequeño que también portaba. 

Como si estuviera sentada en el pórtico de su casa y no sobre la reina del infierno. Tuvo al menos la delicadeza de soltar el humo a un costado.

-Quizás puedas regresar en un rato - Murmuró Lilith, sus manos posadas en la cintura de Zelda, dejando imperceptibles caricias distraídas.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Zelda frunciendo el ceño, removiéndose para apoyar el peso de su hombro en Lilith, buscando una posición más cómoda. 

Increíble. Si le hubieran dicho una semana atrás que iba a estar en esa posición, fumando en el bosque, con Lilith ni más ni menos, se hubiera reído histérica. 

-Puedo regresar al infierno esta misma tarde... - respondió la reina después de un breve silencio. 

Zelda fumó despacio, sopesando las palabras, desenredando su mano del cabello de Lilith y posándolo en su hombro.

-¿Quieres irte... ahora? - preguntó despacio, mirando a Lilith directamente a los ojos ¿era pena lo que leía en sus ojos? Lilith sostuvo la mirada.

-No, no quiero - respondió con total transparencia - Pero no sería responsable de mi parte postergar esta partida - la mirada dudosa de Zelda fue suficiente para que el rencor que Lilith había sentido por la mañana se evaporara al instante. 

-Si... es lo correcto - Zelda desvió la mirada a un lado, la había tomado por sorpresa. 

Creía que aún tenían un día más. Pero era cierto que, salvo una molestia fácilmente ignorable, había logrado dar clases sin problemas. Pero... 

Empleó la raíz que sobresalía del árbol a un lado para apagar el cigarrillo y se guardó la colilla en el bolsillo. Pensó en encender otro pero no lo hizo. Se sintió desorientada de pronto.

-Zelda... qué tal si... Te quedas solo un momento más y luego - tragó saliva - ¿Me acompañas a la mina? - preguntó tentativamente, bajando un poco la voz. 

Odiaba la idea de que le dijera que no. Y odiaba estar tan pendiente a su respuesta. Se suponía que estaba molesta, y aquí la tenía, aferrada a la Sacerdotisa como un crío que no quiere dejar su manta favorita. 

Zelda chasqueó la lengua aún sin mirarla, como si la respuesta estuviera en el bosque. Sabía que Lilith necesitaba llegar al infierno cuanto antes. Pero también sabía que su regreso no tenía fecha, ni hora, incluso no estaba garantizado, podía morir allí. 

La mera idea de perder aquello sin siquiera poder decidir aún si lo quería o no... la llenó de dudas. La boca de Zelda se torció hacia abajo y frunció el ceño, molesta aunque no sabía bien con qué o quién.

-Mírame un momento - la mano de Lilith buscó tocar la mejilla de la pelirroja, acariciando su pómulo con los nudillos.

Los ojos verdosos de Zelda se posaron en ella, conflictivos y molestos. Entendía el sentimiento porque era el mismo que se anidaba en su propio pecho. 

-No moriré. Y regresaré. Lo puedo asegurar. No es una promesa, es un hecho. - que Zelda no le hubiese apartado la mano de un golpe era todo un privilegio del que Lilith ni siquiera se sabía ganadora.

-No puedo creerte aún. Deberás demostrarlo - enunció la Sacerdotisa, Lilith no esperaba menos. 

-Me parece justo. Y si lo compruebo ¿tendré alguna recompensa? - La reina había separado la espalda del árbol y sus labios se posaban descaradamente en la mejilla de Zelda. 

Un momento así. Lo guardaría en la memoria por siempre, inevitablemente. 

Sobretodo cuando las manos de Zelda se posaron en sus hombros y movió su rostro imperceptiblemente, tocando con su boca, la boca de la demonio.

Si Zelda quería matarla, esa era su oportunidad.

Porque nunca antes sus pensamientos se habían desbaratado al punto de hacerle olvidar el bosque, el infierno, las guerras y sus propias penas. No se movieron, disfrutando la calidez del contacto que llevó electricidad pura a cada tendón de su cuerpo. 

Zelda se separó un segundo, pero Lilith ya había subido las manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Eso. Eso era lo que quería desde la mañana. No. Desde antes de la mañana.

Desde nacer. 

Atrajo el rostro de Zelda Spellman y volvió a presionar su boca sobre la suya, con suavidad como si fuera un cristal muy frágil. Cálido, delicado, tranquilo. Tanto que acalló cualquier duda. 

Si era el vínculo, si era la conexión, si era la adrenalina de ganar un pequeño terreno en el alma de Zelda Spellman, siempre resguardada y cauta, no lo sabía. 

Pero volvió a besar sonoramente su boca. Una, dos, tres veces más. Prolongando un poco cada vez que volvía a tocar los labios de la pelirroja. Sí. 'Borra todo lo anterior, esta es mi Consorte', pensó decididamente. 

El lado más posesivo de la reina, que había despertado voraz sólo con un gesto de Zelda. 

-Lilith... Es... Esp-era... Umm... -así como Lilith decidía que estaba tomando todas las decisiones correctas, Zelda no dejaba de creer que metía la pata una y otra vez. 

Sobretodo cuando sintió una pequeña mordedura en su labio inferior que le quitó el aliento. Sólo había querido ser un poco sensible, tener un buen gesto después de haber dejado a la demonio plantada por la mañana. 

No lo haría nunca más. Zelda daba un pequeño paso y Lilith saltaba veinte. 

\- Ibas a ir a la mina ahora ¿recuerdas? No puedes perder un día más. Es irresponsable. - tuvo que sostener el rostro de Lilith y detenerla ahí mismo. 

La cara de Zelda destilaba un calor impresionante y tenía la respiración agitada. Sólo a ella se le ocurría provocar a, nada más ni nada menos, que la ex concubina de, nada más ni nada menos, Lucifer.

-Qué tonterías dices - murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de lado -Dije que me quedaría por tres días. Eso es mañana -giró el rostro justo para morder la palma de Zelda, ejerciendo presión sin lastimarla. 

Sus ojos estaban más opacos de lo usual. Deseo. Puro y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Eso es lo que había provocado la Sacerdotisa. 

Estaba en graves, graves problemas. 

-No seas imbécil - se enfadó Zelda pero cómo odiarla cuando Lilith captó su muñeca y besó su piel como si estuviera comiendo el mejor de los manjares. 

Le había abierto otro estilo de puerta y Zelda sabía que ya no la iban a poder cerrar. Maldita sea la demonio, y la manera en que volvió a besar su muñeca, lanzándole una mirada para nada inocente la hizo sentir en verdadero peligro 

-Lárgate a la mina, no me... In... Interesa - dijo la pelirroja ahogadamente, mientras Lilith atrapaba su rostro y comenzaba a desperdigar besos en su mandíbula, mejilla y lóbulo. 

-Zelda, Zelda... Zelda - suspiró Lilith dejando caricias en las mejillas terriblemente rojizas de Zelda con sus pulgares. Se le hizo agua a la boca, literal. Ya no se acordaba de por qué había estado tan molesta y apurada para regresar al infierno. Simplemente se le fue de la cabeza, directamente se le apagó por completo. - Mi dulce Zelda - besó la comisura de sus labios repetidas veces, esperando por su iniciativa de nuevo.

-Insufrible - dijo la Sacerdotisa cerrando los ojos y girando apenas su rostro para hablar directamente pero lo que llegó fue otra pequeña presión de una boca sobre la suya y luego una pequeña distancia, apenas permitiéndole respirar. 

Cómo si Lilith esperara que ella cerrara la distancia. Muy a su pesar, la tentación fue muy fuerte y su boca se acercó inconscientemente a la de la reina del infierno. 

Otro mal paso.

Lilith soltó un murmullo de aprobación, sus manos acariciando el cuello y las clavículas de Zelda, sus dedos sintiendo el calor de su piel. 

Mientras la Sacerdotisa sostenía su mejilla pero en lugar de alejarla como bien pudo haber hecho, acomodaba el ángulo para responder como una imbécil también. El calor era demasiado, y pronto los besos pasaron a lo más álgido, con la boca de Lilith buscando entrada en la suya. 

Por Hécate, qué tortura era esta.

Lilith estaba dudando seriamente enviar a Sabrina a resolver el asunto del infierno, o llevarse a Zelda a la mina, con o sin su permiso. Con o sin el permiso del mismísimo falso Dios. Cuánto tendría que pelear con la triple diosa inclusive, no importaba. 

No importaba nadie más. 

Sobretodo cuando la golpeó de repente el sabor de Zelda, al cigarrillo que había estado fumando y algo dulce que posiblemente había robado de la cocina en el camino hacia el bosque. 

Porque la otra mano de Zelda acariciaba despacio la nuca de Lilith y sus respiraciones entre chocaron hasta encontrar el ritmo correcto. Hasta sincronizarse oportunamente. Y encender justo lo que no habían querido que se encendiese el día antes de la partida de Lilith.

____

Hilda terminaba de limpiar la sala y se sentaba tranquila a tomar su taza de té de la tarde. En la mesa estaba el libro de la abuela Eunice. 

Entendía el por qué Lilith había insistido en llevárselo, era de los pocos manuales que detallaban casi día por día el efecto de la Conexión y es que la abuela había comenzado a escribirlo prácticamente hasta el fallecimiento de su compañero, cinco días antes de su propia muerte. 

También recopilaba experiencias vistas en brujas de todo el mundo. Había pasado de generación en generación hasta las hermanas y lo habían leído de punta a punta. 

Incluso Sabrina cada tanto suspiraba entre las hojas, sin saber cuándo le tocaría a ella. Y de todas, Zelda era quién más lo había investigado, tratando de buscarle explicación al hecho de que aún no había encontrado su otra mitad. 

En los momentos más bajos de su vida, Zelda había confesado que no creía tener otra mitad. 

Que su familia no tenía suerte en el amor. Bueno, quizás no era suerte, era la elección que les había tocado la que no había sido de lo más ideal. 

Como por ejemplo, el compañero de Hilda había sufrido licantropía. Su madre era mitad ninfa, para desconcierto de su padre y para la medio ninfa en cuestión. Edward había tenido una experiencia con una humana, católica además. 

Quizás no era mala suerte, quizás era que la sangre Spellman llamaba a criaturas fuera de lo común. Después de todo su apellido había producido los hechiceros y brujas más fuertes. Bueno, la abuela Eunice... Se decía que su marido era un súcubo y por eso había preferido mantener el apellido Spellman. 

Zelda Spellman había "atrapado" a un monarca infernal, único en su especie, la primer bruja oscura, comandante en el infierno y una figura que hasta no hacía muchos años era venerada en la casa al mismo nivel casi que el Señor Oscuro. 

Y eso explicaba todo. La abuela estaría tan orgullosa.

Le daba un poco de miedo pensar qué es lo que traerían a casa Ambrose o Sabrina algún día. Mejor ni pensarlo.

Se preguntó si Lilith ya había cruzado la mina, si había esperado a Zelda como había dicho que haría. Pero con un regente infernal, no se podía saber. Sólo esperaba que su hermana la llamara si había algún problema o si Lilith cumplía la amenaza de secuestrar a Zelda.

Si, buena suerte secuestrando a Zelda Spellman y aguantando las consecuencias de eso.

Afuera comenzó a llover. Qué raro, no estaba pronosticado pero se sentía la humedad en el aire. Hilda se levantó para cerrar las ventanas. Cuando llegó a la cocina, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¿Ze? - su hermana pasó como un rayo hacia su habitación.

-Buenas tardes - hacía aparición la madre de demonios con una excepcional sonrisa plantada en el rostro... Y el labial desprolijo. Como si... Oh. Entendía. 

-No te has ido - alzó las cejas Hilda.

-Lo he pensado mejor, por qué forzar las cosas si con un día de aquí no cambiamos mucho en el infierno - explicó Lilith mirándose a un pequeño espejo que tenían cerca de la puerta para mirarse antes de salir. Corrigió su labial, pasándose los dedos por las comisuras y borrando las manchas en su piel.

-Te traeré una toalla - ofreció Hilda.

-No te preocupes, subiré a cambiarme ahora - sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos pero Hilda creyó que era por la escasa luz, ya que afuera había oscurecido por completo. 

Hilda asintió preguntándose brevemente qué había ocurrido para aquel cambio de actitud. Pero por otra parte no quería saberlo, no necesitaba esa información. 

Observó como la reina del infierno subía rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Zelda.

-Zelda... ¿otra vez? - fueron las palabras de Lilith al encontrar la puerta cerrada.

-Voy a entrar al cuarto de baño, si quieres ropa busca en tú habitación o pídesela a Hilda - con un segundo portazo, la Sacerdotisa dejó a Lilith de pie en el pasillo.

Todo fue culpa de un trueno. Un condenado trueno. 

Justo cuando Lilith bajaba con su boca por el cuello de Zelda, probando su suave y fina piel, regodeándose en la respiración agitada y contenida de la Sacerdotisa. Justo ahí. 

El ruido que hizo el cielo fue suficiente para espabilar a Zelda que hasta ese momento no había reconocido que estaba a punto de perder la dignidad y algo más en el medio del bosque. Al minuto Zelda había recogido su cordura del suelo y se había zafado. Lilith se quedó abrazando el aire y con cara de estupefacción. 

Cuando se puso de pie, tropezándose torpemente con la raíz del árbol, Zelda se ajustaba la chaqueta de animal print y se iba, reafirmando esa naturaleza gatuna que se traía. 

Al minuto ofreciéndole miel y al otro, hiel. 

-¿Qué hay de la mina? Está más cerca... - mencionó Lilith yendo tras ella como el lobo metafórico que era, cuando salían del bosque. 

-Ve si quieres - replicó Zelda entre dientes, molesta consigo misma por haber perdido todos los papeles ¡En qué estaba pensando! Caminó en dirección a la casa, con la cara ardiendo y sintiendo las primeras gotas del cielo en la frente.

Lo que nos llevaba a este momento, en el cual Lilith estaba intentando entrar a la habitación y la Sacerdotisa la mandaba de paseo. Decidida a no forzar su buena estrella, Lilith se retiró de la batalla.Un buen gobernante sabe cuándo es tiempo de retroceder.

Buscó la habitación del primer piso que conectaba mágicamente con la de la planta baja (la que había utilizado el primer día en la casa) y entró. 

Buscó una toalla en el armario y descubrió que Hilda había sido tan considerada de agregar unas prendas más a la colección de harapos que contenía el mueble. Una bruja muy intuitiva si se lo preguntaban, Hilda Spellman. Había adivinado que quizás en algún momento Lilith sería rechazada de plano. 

Probablemente toda la familia había sido rechazada por Zelda alguna vez.

Eligió un vestido de mangas cortas, no tan ceñido como hubiese querido, pero era de un material grueso y suave muy apropiado para el actual clima. Encontró ropa interior básica de encaje y se metió al pequeño cuarto de baño a alistarse para bajar a beber una gran taza de café negro, al estilo que Hilda lo preparaba. 

Es más, convenció con facilidad a Hilda para salir a tomar una taza en la hamaca del pórtico. 

Perfectamente resguardadas de la lluvia. Lilith era diplomática y agradable cuando quería, algunos lo llamarían manipulación, ella le decía inteligencia interpersonal. No había mejor cosa que entrar a un círculo de personas y ponerse cómoda allí, como la serpiente oculta en un rincón del gallinero, imperceptible pero letal si le llegaba a dar hambre. 

La lluvia despejó de a poco su cabeza llena de lujuria, regresando a la calma de antes.

Pero Zelda había cruzado la línea y a Lilith jamás de los jamases se le iría la costumbre de probar de su piel cuántas veces estuviera a su posible alcance. Si se hubiera despedido así por la mañana, la demonio ni hubiera pensado llamarla por teléfono, era un ser de gustos sencillos. Le gustaba su trono con seguidores leales, el fuego del infierno ardiendo, sus enemigos sin cabeza y ahora se le sumaba Zelda Spellman en su cama. En todos lados. 

En cualquier lado que Zelda Spellman quisiera estar. 

-¿Te irás mañana? - preguntó Hilda, en su sencillez no le incomodaba beber el té con Lilith. 

Otra bruja hubiera tenido algún tipo de diferencia, pero Hilda trataba a todos por igual y eso no estaba mal para la reina. No se sentía una extraña.

-Sí, aunque posiblemente duerma sola esta noche - rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Vaya... Una pena, por ser la última noche hasta a saber cuándo. - comprendió Hilda.

-Sí... una pena - coincidió Lilith. -¿Vas a prestarme el libro? 

-Sólo si prometes regresarlo apenas vuelvas. -sonrió la bruja.

-Traeré la charola también - accedió Lilith - Ezra lo olvidará. 

-Te dejaré galletas para que le lleves - ofreció de buena fé la bruja. Tan de buena fé que Lilith se giró un poco a verla. 

Los demonios estaban acostumbrados al estigma de su condición oscura, raramente se les ofrecía algo como la amabilidad, sobretodo desinteresada.

-Gracias, Hilda - apreció con sinceridad la reina del infierno, un poco conmovida. -Eso es muy considerado de tu parte - La demonio bebió de su café para cortar con la calidez del momento. 

No quería acostumbrarse tan rápido a esta casa pero, por favor, en tres días se sentía más a gusto que los milenios pasados con Lucifer.

-No hay de qué, ahora eres parte de la familia - dijo Hilda con una sonrisa que era un sol. Sólo que Lilith había estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad para aguantarlo. 

-No lo digas tan pronto... - dijo con voz afectada, observando su taza de café, conteniendo sus emociones con mucha firmeza. 

-Sé que quizás me estoy precipitando, lo siento. Pero eres bienvenida aún si Zelda se pone... un poco difícil - dió unas palmaditas en la espalda de Lilith y se levantó, juntando sus tazas y llevándolas a la cocina.

¿Un poco? Quiso reír. Un minuto la ignoraba, al otro no tenía problema en sentarse con ella, al rato le plantaba un beso y luego se alejaba rápido como una flecha. 

Se quedó observando la lluvia caer en el bosque por unos momentos, contemplativa. 

De repente una manta caía sobre ella, le hacía recordar que estaba frío allí. Cuando se giró, vio a Zelda de pie, con su infaltable cigarrillo en la mano. 

-¿Hilda te la dió para mí? - adivinó el intercambio que debió producirse en la cocina. Debía encontrar un modo de agradecer a Hilda por tantos favores. 

-Sí... - dijo desviando la vista. Se acercó a la barandilla que cercana el pórtico y apoyó allí sus codos, viendo el agua discurrir de la bajada del tejado. 

No dijeron nada por unos momentos ¿qué podían decir? Cruzaron la línea demasiado pronto. La reina decidió ir al punto.

-Al menos deja que duerma en la cama de al ladl -algo le decía cuál sería la respuesta a eso. 

Observó la tensión en los hombros de Zelda y por un momento sintió molestia ante la actitud de la bruja. Después de todo, había sido mutuo y ¿por qué arrepentirse? Ya estaba hecho.

La bruja soltó el humo de su cigarrillo y se giró de costado para observar a Lilith, que se había puesto la manta alrededor de los hombros, arrebujada contra el fresco de la tarde. Zelda consideró con la mirada juzgadora que la caracterizaba. Torció los labios hacia abajo, desaprobando por completo la idea y negando levemente con la cabeza.

-No estoy segura, es una pésima idea. - dió como todo veredicto.

-Creo que tengo edad suficiente para contener un impulso - dijo alzando una ceja con evidente molestia.

-... no es eso... - se cruzó de brazos como si intentara protegerse de algo. Y una idea cayó sobre Lilith como la pieza de un rompecabezas.

-También puedo detener tus impulsos, si eso te preocupa - apretó los labios, y desvió el rostro justo cuando la Sacerdotisa le lanzaba una de sus peores miradas.

-Voy a entrar - zanjó, la directora de la Academia, arrojando ceniza a un costado y entrando a la casa. Había tocado el punto sensible de la cuestión.

Técnicamente eso no fue un rechazo de plano. Lilith había aceptado irse a la mañana siguiente pero la lluvia de la tarde le trajo incertidumbre. Comenzó a despersonalizarse allí sentada, lo que quería decir que por momentos no se sentía dentro del cuerpo de Mary Wardwell. Era como si estuviera viendo la realidad desde afuera. 

Sus pensamientos fueron al infierno, a la guerra y a sus súbditos. Cuando parpadeó, ya había dejado de llover, pero era de noche. Se levantó aún con esa sensación de no pertenecer del todo a la realidad de la casa y estuvo muy distraída toda la cena. Escuchando las conversaciones de Sabrina con su familia.

-Lilith, ¿te irás mañana? - preguntó la adolescente. La demonio parpadeó y se concentró en ella y la pregunta.

-Por la mañana - hizo un intento de sonrisa cordial, que le quedó flojo.

Ante la mirada de su familia, que le decía que era mejor no seguir ahondando, Sabrina se encogió de hombros y siguió con su cena, porque la verdad es que tenía más interés en preguntar a Ambrose sobre unos hechizos de magia negra ilegales para las brujas de su edad, que de saber el tiempo de estadía de Lilith.

Así es como pasaron a la sala luego de recoger los platos. Hilda le dejó preparadas sobre la mesa un gran frasco con galletas de almendra y el libro de la abuela Eunice, Lilith tocó con la punta de los dedos la tapa del frasco y agradeció el gesto con diplomacia y bastante honestidad para ser ella. 

Pero seguía distraída y distante aún cuando todos los Spellman se habían ido a dormir, ella seguía abstraída mirando la alfombra bajo sus pies, sentada en el sofá. Pensando, pensando en el infierno, en la brevedad, en las distracciones. No reparó que Zelda ya había terminado su tercer vaso de whisky y se estaba sirviendo un cuarto luego de terminar con otro de sus cigarrillos.

-Qué... ¿en qué cielos piensas? - la voz de Zelda que se había escuchado apenas para responder a los intentos de conversación de su familia sonó firme en su dirección.

Lilith, con ambas manos entrelazadas en la falda y una pierna sobre la otra, sentada en el sofá, alzó la mirada en su dirección, enfocándola.

-No es nada, es que mañana será el comienzo de una larga, larga semana - ya estaba estresada de pensarlo. 

No por el tema entre manos de la rebelión, sino porque tardaría en arreglar las cosas para hacerse un tiempo libre. El infierno, aún si sonaba obvio, era un reino complicado. 

Decidió salir de su sopor al ver a Zelda apoyada contra la estantería dónde tenía la botella y el vaso, percatándose por primera vez de cuánto había bajado el contenido de la botella. Volver de la disociación no era simple para el resto, pero Lilith había tenido tiempo de sobra para pasar de un estado al otro con cierta facilidad. 

Se levantó y se acercó a la bruja, apoyando un hombro contra la misma estantería, de frente a Zelda que tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, la cara de siempre. 

-Intenta no destruir el infierno. Ya hemos tenido muchos problemas - dijo Zelda, la que dió el paso que la acercó a Lilith, sus rostros a la distancia justa para mirarse a la cara. 

Desde allí Lilith podía oler el whisky, el cigarrillo y simplemente el perfume de Zelda. 

-Intenta no ahogarte en alcohol - sonrió la reina y milagrosamente, recibió una pequeña sonrisa de regreso. 

-... Creo que debo irme a dormir ahora - anunció Zelda después de unos segundos de silencio. Dió un paso hacia el costado, pero estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. 

-Ya lo creo - asintió Lilith que había sostenido el codo de la bruja antes de que cayera redonda. -Pero primero, deja el vaso... - señaló con delicadeza, retirando el vaso de la bruja de su mano. Lo dejó en la estantería y se paró junto a ella - te dejaré en mi habitación - dijo, Lilith guiándola al cuarto que había oficiado de huéspedes para la reina en su primer día en la casa. Vio un trazo de duda en la cara de la matriarca por lo que añadió: -no te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá - aclaró, rodando un poco los ojos ante la desconfianza de Zelda. 

No era un hombre, no iba a aprovecharse de una mujer alcoholizada. 

Zelda terminó sacándose los zapatos y recostándose en la cama de huéspedes. Lilith le alcanzó un pijama de seda tipo vestido y se quedó de espaldas, manos a la cintura con actitud de molestia pero sin estarlo verdaderamente, mientras escuchaba a Zelda cambiarse torpemente a sus espaldas. 

-Está bien, puedes girarte - dijo la Sacerdotisa con voz baja y adormilada. Cuando Lilith se giró, la Sacerdotisa tenía las mantas hasta la barbilla prácticamente.

-Bien, aunque me decepciona no haber podido desvestirte yo misma - sonrió imperceptiblemente la reina, acercándose a la mesa de noche para apagar la vela que alumbraba tenuemente la habitación. -Buenas noches - musitó a la bruja, y justo cuando se daba vuelta...

Una mano atrapó su muñeca y Lilith supo que, una vez más, Zelda hacía con ella lo que le daba la real gana. 

Sería frustrante si no fuera porque iba a irse al otro día y no quería arruinar el escaso tiempo que le quedaba en la casa poniéndose de malhumor. 

-No. Dijiste que ibas a dormir sola - aclaró la demonio, moviendo su mano para que Zelda la soltara. Cosa que no hizo. -estás ebria y no quieres esto - parecía que estaba hablándole a la pared porque la pelirroja no le respondía. 

A punto estuvo de zafarse con un poco más de fuerza, cuando la voz de la Sacerdotisa la interrumpió.

-Sólo dormir... - fue su susurró y Lilith sabía que aún con tres medidas de whisky encima esa frase debió costarle horrores. La reina del infierno se llevó la mano libre a la frente. Todo su cuerpo gritando "Sí" y su mente diciendo "no te dejes, estúpida". -Lilith... - la mano de la Sacerdotisa apretó su muñeca y el tono de su voz tenía un tinte de... tristeza. Que, sorprendentemente (o ya no tanto) tocó una pequeña fibra en el duro y árido corazón de la reina.

-Por el falso Dios... - fue su siseo molesto, sacándose los zapatos y quitándose la falda después de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja. Se quitó también el bra por debajo de la camisola que Hilda le había prestado y que le quedaba holgada por todas partes, quedando así solo en su ropa interior y con la camisola puesta. -Hazme lugar, estás en mi lado de la cama - se quejó.

-Pfft... Ahora tienes un lado de la cama - fue la respuesta burlona de Zelda, ya sin el tono melancólico de antes. 

Lilith se sintió manipulada, pero encima de eso, manipulada bajo su propio consentimiento. 

Zelda le hizo lugar y pronto estuvieron en la posición a la inversa de la noche anterior. Con Zelda pasando una pierna sobre Lilith y apoyando su rostro bajo la barbilla de la misma. Lilith acomodó su brazo por debajo de la pelirroja, para apoyar con tranquilidad una mano en la espalda de ella y la quedó lo más inocente que pudo sobre la rodilla de la Sacerdotisa.

-Espero que estés cómoda - dijo sarcásticamente la demonio, aún si el hecho de que Zelda estuviera aferrada a ella le hacía doler el maldito corazón de gusto. 

En qué berenjenal se había metido, por Lucifer ahí donde estuviera pudriéndose, que no nunca pensó saltar tan rápidamente de un divorcio complicado a una relación complicada en tan poco tiempo. 

-Estoy destinada a nunca disfrutar la soltería - Murmuró para sí misma.

-Sí, estás maldita - fue la respuesta de la condenada Spellman, muy ingeniosa ahora que el efecto del whisky la mantenía alegre y somnolienta.

-Espero que mañana no saltes de la cama cuando notes que estás acosándome - se quejó, puesto que Zelda no solo había cruzado su pierna sobre ella, sino que también había llevado el brazo libre al hombro de la reina, literalmente atrapándola con todo el cuerpo. 

Por un momento Zelda no contestó y creyó que se había dormido dada su respiración profunda. Pero luego recordó que esta bruja en particular, roncaba. 

Y aún existía la posibilidad de que babeara el hombro de la reina. 

Todas molestias menores que podía soportar fácilmente, pensó muy, muy a su pesar. También encontró más difícil disociar con ella allí. Lilith dejó caricias instintivas sobre la rodilla de la Sacerdotisa, como si fuera un pequeño gato, usando su pulgar para trazar círculos sin sentido sobre su piel. Giró un poco el rostro para apreciar el rojizo del cabello que tapaba su cara, aún en la oscuridad. Su otra mano también dejaba suaves caricias sobre su espalda. 

Estaban cálidas allí, más allá de que no fuera una habitación calefaccionada. Las mantas eran gruesas y el colchón no era de los más incómodos en los que había estado. Pero era más que eso. 

No sabía cómo explicarlo porque rara vez había sentido algo similar. Quizás cuando ganaban batallas, o la primera vez que probó la manzana prohibida, o aquella vez que vio nacer a sus primeros demonios. Era cálido. Pero por dentro. Y natural, como si lo hubiera hecho de siempre. 

Sentía que sus huesos descansaban por primera vez en muchos, muchos años. Se lo había dicho a Zelda la otra vez, no aceptaría pasar las noches de ninguna otra manera. Oír su respiración, y su corazón, era prácticamente terapéutico.

Le costó un poco oírla llorar. Era de madrugada pero el sol estaba muy lejos aún. Al principio pensó que simplemente era un pequeño temblor por el frío, y subió un poco las mantas para taparla hasta arriba. Pero luego escuchó un pequeño sollozo contenido y se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando. Si era una pesadilla o si era angustia real, no lo podía saber. 

Lilith no llevaba la compasión y la empatía arraigados en su ser. Era dura y la vida había sido doblemente dura con ella. Imaginaba que Zelda también lo había pasado mal. Y comprendía que la calidez podía volverse fácilmente angustia en unos momentos. 

No sabría cómo consolarla, no aún. Apenas se conocían. Pero Zelda la había invitado a estar allí y no podía simplemente ignorarla, eso no sería una opción. Pero creía que no sabría cómo hacer esto bien. Estaba tocando de oído. 

Pensó en las noches en que había pasado sóla en el desierto, si hubiera tenido a alguien más amable que Lucifer cerca ¿qué se hubiera sentido bien?

-Qarābu šurruḫu iyātu... -susurró Lilith, girándose de a poco y atrayendo el rostro de Zelda, hablándole al oído - Ii bu us iaúm - su otra mano subió para echar el cabello de la pelirroja hacia atrás, descubriendo su mejilla mojada de lágrimas. Zelda tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados como si algo le doliera. Lilith quitó las lágrimas, susurró en el único idioma que sabía. -Wēdum iyātum. 

Se sentía de nuevo en una tierra desconocida, en el medio de lo que muchísimo después se llamó Mesopotamia, sin Lucifer y sin propósito, sin garantías. 

Despacio Zelda se removió y sus ojos se abrieron, desconcertados. Pareció confundida, como usualmente sucede cuando se despierta de una pesadilla y se descubre que la razón del miedo ya no existe. Pero aún con el malestar en el pecho. 

Los ojos azules de Lilith la observaban atentamente, aún acariciando su mejilla y cabello, girada hacia ella. Era como despertar y tener la cara de un lobo justo enfrente. Aunque sonara extraño, no le produjo un sobresalto. Sino calma. 

-Akkadian... -susurró Zelda, adivinando el lenguaje que había empleado Lilith. Un lenguaje muy antiguo y en el que adivinaba le había dicho puras tonterías. 

-Nisî ênim iyātum - susurró la reina con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática. 

Zelda tenía un amplio conocimiento de idiomas vivos y muertos y reconoció el viejo idioma de la Mesopotamia. Pero no podía recordar exactamente lo que Lilith le decía. La Sacerdotisa posó la mano sobre aquella que estaba en su propio rostro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lilith. 

Acercó su frente a la de ella y quiso llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Por un momento respiraron juntas, escucharon sus corazones, los sonidos de la noche. Zelda sabía, por primera vez en muchísimos años, que no se estaba equivocando con este momento. Quizás esta era una de los pocas cosas que había hecho bien en su vida. Posiblemente fuera a equivocarse en el futuro, pero no ahora. Ahora, estaba bien. Así que como una tonta, volvió a besar los labios de la reina.

-Zelda... - advirtió Lilith después de sentir la presión cálida sobre su boca. Tragó saliva, haciendo uso de un impecable autocontrol.

Pero la pelirroja volvió a presionar y a acomodar su pierna entre la de Lilith, buscando una posición más cómoda y de frente. 

La muy rastrera, pensó la reina.

Acariciando la espalda de Zelda pero sin ejercer presión, inmóvil, dando a entender que toda iniciativa esta vez quedaría a cargo de la conciencia de la pelirroja. No iba a ser pateada de la cama por pasarse de lista. 

Zelda soltó la mano de la reina para buscar su rostro y tocar su pómulo con la punta de los dedos. Volvió a ejercer una presión suave, moviendo despacio su boca sobre la de Lilith, como midiendo sus propios límites. 

La reina se amoldó fácilmente, habiendo practicado esa misma tarde, que recordaba muy bien. Dejó que Zelda continuara, rodeando a Lilith con un brazo para atraerla y con el libre acariciando su mejilla, su cuello y su hombro. Tocando el inicio de su clavícula, jugando con el primer botón de su camisa, mientras presionaba y buscaba que Lilith le diera paso.

Tortura. Pura y completa tortura. Que nadie se equivocara, Lilith era la víctima allí. Se estaba conteniendo en hacerse un festín con Zelda. Sus manos apretaban la ropa de la pelirroja a la altura de la espalda, mientras los escalofríos recorrían suavemente su propio cuerpo a causa de las caricias propiciadas por los dedos curiosos de Zelda. Y era el ritmo, lento, lo que la iba a hacer perder la cabeza. Pero no, no lo haría, no actuaría como cualquier hombre lo haría, como lo hubiera hecho Adán, o Lucifer. Ella era mucho mejor que eso. 

Así que lentamente entrabrió su boca para que Zelda probara su sabor. El murmullo que soltó la pelirroja fue causa de un pequeño subidón de calor que le llegó hasta la espalda. Zelda, por todos los ángeles del cielo. 

Se separó solo a respirar y a observar el efecto devastador que había dejado en Lilith, notó arder la piel bajo sus dedos y por la forma en que la reina había acariciado su cintura, aferrando su ropa en un puño cerrado, se estaba conteniendo realmente. 

Siempre había tenido ese efecto, en quien sea, siempre había sido admirada y deseada, pero la manera en que Lilith se mantenía observándola la hacía sentir... más apreciada. Y segura, por alguna razón. Cómo si no hubiera nada en esta dimensión o en las otras capaz de dañarla. Esa era una sensación nueva. 

Era lo que la hacía querer llorar. 

-¿Por qué apareciste tan tarde en mi vida? - susurró Zelda con completa tristeza impregnada en su voz. Pero sin derramar lágrimas esta vez.

-Porque no hubiera podido estar así contigo antes - respondió despacio Lilith - Tampoco me hubieras aceptado, estaba bajo el tormento de un ser horrible - Lilith controló el vaivén de su respiración. 

-¿Regresarás? - preguntó Zelda, sintiendo que esos pocos días habían sido un sueño. Y se habían hecho muy, muy cortos. Temía que la ausencia de Lilith le hiciese arrepentirse y retroceder todo hacia atrás. Zelda tenía un don para la culpa y el auto sabotaje. 

-¿No es obvio? - alzó las cejas la reina del infierno. Si Zelda supiera que hasta entonces jamás se había ocupado por las pesadillas o el llanto de nadie. Salvo lo propio. -No me lo pongas tan difícil a la vuelta - sugirió, rodando los ojos con falsa exasperación.

-No puedo prometerlo - Zelda acarició la mejilla de la reina, sintiéndose inmensamente tranquila en su presencia y odiando que el amanecer estuviese tan cerca. La ausencia de este ser atraería todas esas dudas y cuestionamientos que posiblemente la reina adivinaba. Se preguntó si Lilith también se re plantearía todo una vez que hubiera distancia entre ellas.

-Creo que ya es hora... - no terminó de decir, el sol asomándose lentamente por la ventana. La madrugada dando paso a la luz de la mañana temprana.

Y con la promesa del regreso, Zelda celebraba el tercer día de conexión con un sabor agridulce en la boca y en el corazón.

Solo el tiempo diría si estaban haciendo lo correcto o no. Pero ¿ahora? Zelda estaba convencida de que sí. Y la manera en que Lilith la observaba, le decía que la reina también esperaba lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a terminar esta historia aquí. No sé alteren, la seguiré en una segunda parte. Es muy larga para hacerla del tirón. Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento cualquier error de tipeo u ortográfico. Lo que no se entienda, pregunten sin miedo.


End file.
